


Moments

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 48,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I am trying do this story about Sansa & Arya and their relationships with Tyrion and Jon. This is my first fan fic so prob not good lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am trying do this story about Sansa & Arya and their relationships with Tyrion and Jon. This is my first fan fic so prob not good lol

Sansa Stark kept nodding her head to show she was listening , but she was not. Once, she heard the word ‘baby’ she blocked out everything Loras was saying to her. He and Renly were going to have a child together. 

_ A baby!  _

“We hope you and the rest of your family could make it to the baby shower...Sansa?”

“Oh...yes! Of course, we will come. I am so happy for you and Renly. I wish for you all the happiness in the world.” Loras smiled gently at Sansa and squeezed her hand .

“Thank you.” 

“Loras!” Margaery called out for her brother to come join her, Robb, and Theon. 

“Seems like the bride to be needs me.”

“Go, you wouldn’t want her to turn into bridezilla or rosezilla.” she quipped.

Loras laughs “You are right, see you later Sansa.”

Sansa gave him a kindhearted smile until he turned around then she grabbed a glass of champagne off of the tray the waiter was holding near her and sucked it down her throat. She was happy for Loras, but it still hurt like hell. It seemed everyone was moving on so quickly while she was still stuck. Sansa knew she was only 23 , but she wish she could be where Loras was, in love, having a baby...but life does not work out that way.

_ You are being a stupid girl again. Face reality! Remember what happened last time you were dreaming and being a complete idiot! _

Sansa shook her head before walking to her table to grab her clutch. She was trying to find her iPhone out of her clutch to text her sister, Arya when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Hello,” He greeted in his amused smooth voice like always. “Winter beauty.”

_ Tyrion is here? Jon must have invited him. Did he just call me winter beauty? That’s a new one. _

“Winter beauty?” Sansa flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder and spins around gazing at Tyrion with curiosity. 

He smirks “Would you rather I compliment your beauty otherwise?”

“You know some men say you look sexy or pretty.”

“That’s too simple and easy. Coming up with a compliment is not easy.”

“Coming up with a compliment is easy.” She argued.

“Really? Give me a compliment right now.”

Sansa studied his appearance very closely. He looked different. His hair was a lighter shade of brown and it grew out more like you could run your fingers through his soft hair strands and he grew a beard. Tyrion long scar was still there running across his cheek , but Sansa didn’t mind. When she first saw Tyrion when she was 17 she didn’t think he was a handsome prince she read and sang about, but through time Sansa saw Tyrion had beauty to him, inside and out. Today, in the moment, Sansa thought he was handsome.

“I love the beard, it's  _ sexy _ .” Tyrion eyes widen at her compliment then he smiles at her and Sansa bites her lip in embarrassment. She just told Jon’s friend that his beard was sexy. It was, but Tyrion was like in his 30’s and the worst part was he is a Lannister. She had to get out of there, she was playing with a lion...again...

“I have to get going. Um...goodbye, Tyrion.”

“Uh...goodbye, Sansa.” Sansa walked towards the exit hoping to get out of there as quickly as she could until Jon called out to her. 

“Fucking hell.”

“Did princess Sansa just say fucking hell?”

“Shut up. I just want to leave.”

“No kidding you know I hate parties.”

“Oh , I know Jon.” 

“Since I met your family every one of you had dragged me to bloody parties. Catelyn, Ned, you, Arya, Bran, Robb, and even Rickon. I just got invited to go to his birthday party!”

“Poor you a dragon surrounded by wolves 24/7.” Sansa teased.

Jon rolls his eyes at his best friend “Shut up.”

Robb runs up to his best friend and sister with an anxious look in his eyes.

“What’s wrong Robb?” Sansa asks.

“Did you know Tyrion was here.”

“Yes.” Both Jon and Sansa answer at the same time.

“Alright, did you know Jaime Lannister is here.”

“What!” Jon and Sansa gasp at the same time.

“Jesus bloody Christ why are you two so in sync. Jon, we’re suppose to be in sync more than you and her!.”

“Robb it's not the time for that,” Jon says looking around for the other Lannister. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t freak out,” Sansa says calmly “Jaime could just be getting Tyrion?”

“Did you invite him?” Robb asks his sister.

“No, why would I?”

“Didn’t you two…”

“No! I mean we made out once but nothing serious.”

Robb shares a look with Jon. “Nothing serious she says.”

“How does me making out with Jaime two years ago have anything to do with him at your engagement party?”

“Maybe he came to pursue you.”

“No, he did not.”  _ Well, I hope not. _

“Robb, relax it's noth…” Jon trails off looking straight ahead. Sansa and Robb look where Jon is looking and their mouths drop open to see Ned Stark and Catelyn Stark talking and laughing with Tywin Lannister. 

Theon runs up to the older Stark children and asks “Why the fuck are the Lannisters here?”

“Is dad and mum trying to make a re-alliance with the lions at my engagement party?” Robb asks in a low tone.

Sansa pats Robb’s back for him to calm down. 

“It looks like it mate,” Jon says to Robb.

All of them were confused, especially Sansa. Why would her parents want to do anything with the Lannisters, Joffrey tried to rape and kill her, he shot her father and he almost died. Joffrey was dead, but the Lannisters could still not be trusted. The only Lannister the Stark family trusted where Tyrion and they didn’t still fully trust him. Then they sure in hell didn’t trust Jaime, Cersei, and Tywin. 

Bran and Arya come up to the shocked Stark group and look between his father chatting with the Lannisters and Jon, Robb, Sansa, and Theon. Bran claps and says “So FYI we are super high right now like I am a dragon flying.”

“Flying in space.”

“A bird.”

“A plane.”

“A hawk.”

“Rain.” Arya makes a rainbow with her hands.

“Arya and Bran this is the worst time for you get high.” Theon points to Ned and Tywin.

“Seven hells! That’s actually happening!” Bran exclaims out loud for everyone to hear. 

“Jesus Christ!” Robb storms off to Margaery and Theon follows him. Arya jumps on Jon’s back giggling non-stop like a schoolgirl.

“I bet you taste like a wicked winter snow dessert. Get it snow.” Arya purrs in Jon’s neck.

“We need to leave now,” Jon states to Sansa really uncomfortable that Arya's mouth was close to his neck.  

Sansa grabs Bran and follows Jon carrying Arya out of the building to Tyrion’s limo.

“Who’s limo?”

“Tyrion’s he won’t care if we borrow it-”

“Yes, I will!” Tyrion walks up to the Starks trying to borrow his limo. 

“We need a ride. Bran and Arya are high out of their minds and the party is about to blow up.” Jon tells his friend.

“Well, you're not leaving without me. Once, my father stood on these grounds the party ended.”

They all get into the limo and Tyrion tells the driver to drive to Sansa and Arya’s address. Once the limo drives off Arya and Bran talk but Sansa blocks it all out looking out the window. She doesn’t understand and doesn’t want to. 

_ If I never had to see a lion again I would be great...fuck I am lying because there is a lion across from me that I would like to see more of...still a stupid girl... _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Arya fight that was triggered by plates?
> 
> Jon and Arya moment
> 
> Sansa and Tyrion moment
> 
> What will happen after???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk how this turned out. I know I took like four or five days but oh well.
> 
> I know I need more details and stuff but here it is...

Tyrion Lannister sipped his wine glass while observing the Starks. Bran and Arya were banging on round kitchen table chanting “Food!Food!” at their sister who was ignoring them and taking her time making their plates. _Sansa has grown_ , Tyrion thought. With looks, she was the same beautiful red wolf he has the pleasure of knowing, but inside she was different...she was stronger...he knew she was…

A plate of lasagna on a tray in front of him wakes him from his deep thoughts and he looks up to Sansa taking off her puppy printed apron. Tyrion stared at her in amazement.

“Is there a problem?” She asks.

Tyrion shook his head and cleared his throat. “Sorry, I am not used to someone making me a plate of homemade food without payment.”

“No one has made you a homemade meal before?”

“Well the Lannister cooks, but no one has done it in a kind way...I am sorry I must sound absurd.”

“You don’t sound absurd. I lived in the lion’s den for two months trust me I know what you're talking about.” Sansa assures him before blowing on her fork and popping a piece of food in her mouth.

_Why am I so turned on from Sansa blowing on her food? I am such a pervert!_

Tyrion frowns at himself then begins to eat what Sansa has cooked for them. The lasagna melts in Tyrion's mouth, his frown turns upside down.

“Are you a chef?”

“No, I just listened to what my mother taught me, unlike Arya.”

“I heard that!” Arya snaps right behind Sansa and falls right between Sansa and Tyrion, making both of them drop their plates on the floor.

Sansa stands up with her mouth gape open and yells.“Arya!”

“Arya!”

Tyrion chuckles at Arya mocking Sansa then stops when Sansa shoots him a glare.

“What did Arya do?” Jon sighs walking towards the living room.

“Why is it that I did something? Maybe I don’t know Sansa did something or maybe its Bran or our lion guest?”

“She jumped right between me and Tyrion and made us drop our plates like a wild animal.”

Arya chuckles “A wild wolf!” She then lays her head on Tyrion’s lap. Before Jon can react to her laying her head on Tyrion, Sansa grips a piece of Arya’s hair and drags her to the floor.

Bran gasp “Holy hell!”

Arya climbs on top of Sansa who still has a grip on her hair “Let go!”

“Not until you apologize then go to your room!”

Arya grabs a fistful of Sansa’s hair hard and makes her wince in pain. Sansa pushes Arya down and begins to hit her.

“Sansa! Arya! STOP!” Jon yells trying to rip Sansa off Arya.

Arya begins to laugh “That is all you got! You are weak! You gonna smack me until-” before Arya can finish Sansa puts her two hands around Arya’s throat. Arya's eyes widen in shock that Sansa went there.

_This is what she has wanted since I was born. To murder me! I dare her too._

Arya waits for Sansa to crush her air pipe but Sansa freezes shock of what she was about to do and runs to her bedroom. The door slams shut and Arya is breathing hard on the floor while Bran , Tyrion, and Jon stand there in shock. Arya closes her eyes and swallows then gets herself up. Jon gazes at her, knowing Arya is ripped to pieces.

“Well, at least we know she has some wildness in her.” She comments is a sour tone then grabs a bottle of wine and heads to her room, away from the bewildered men in the room.

_____________________________________________  


Jon Snow ran his fingers through his black hair trying to wrap his head around what had happened in a matter of seconds. Arya caused Sansa and Tyrion’s plates to drop, Arya was being Arya being her unapologetic self, she laid her head on his friend’s lap and Sansa tackles Arya to the ground. Jon knew Arya knew how to fight, but Sansa was Arya’s sister and that she loved her. Sansa never realized it but Arya loved Sansa so much and just wanted to be liked and accepted by her. Jon knew Sansa did accept and love Arya, however, Arya did not.

Arya thought Sansa thinks low of her.

Sansa thought Arya thinks low of her.

Jon rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands and makes a big sigh.

“Uh, Jon should I check on them?” Bran asks.

“No, they need a moment to themselves.”

“I am sorry, Jon,” Tyrion says.

“No, I am sorry. You gave us a ride and you witness this.”

“I have seen worst trust me.”

“I knew it was gonna happen one day but triggered by Arya breaking plates? Did not see that coming.”

“Well, perhaps it was my presence. I feel Sansa kind of still looks at me and thinks she has to put on a show like I am my father or sister or brother.”

“I doubt she put on an act with your brother.” Jon mutters.

“Pardon me?” Tyrion arches his eyebrow at his friend.

“Nothing.”

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t have muttered it under your breath.”

“At the engagement party Rob thought Sansa invited Jaime, she denied it of course...but she did say…”

“Jaime fucked Sansa!?” Tyrion clenched his fist.

“No! Sansa said they just made out once...I think she actually regrets it.”

For some reason, Tyrion relaxes his fists after Jon said _I think she actually regrets it._ Tyrion didn’t understand why , but thinking Sansa regretted kissing his brother made the twinge of pain in his chest go down a little bit. He was definitely going to talk to his older brother on what the hell happened between him and Sansa Stark.

“I am sorry. I hope Jaime didn’t take advantage of her…”

“I don’t think so I need talk to Sansa and Arya…”

Tyrion watched has his friend struggle with which Stark girl he should talk to first. Jon had a special close relationship with Arya and loved her very dearly. However, he had sort of the same relationship with Sansa. She was his best friend and Jon was always there for her no matter what. After this Sansa might not to want see him ever again because she might be embarrassed.

“If you don’t mind, Jon, I think it would be best if I spoke to Sansa.”

Jon frowned. “You?”

“I think I am qualified to comfort someone.”

“Tyrion, I should be the one to talk to both of them.”

“Well, I don’t think you will get them in the same room tonight and you're going to have to pick one of them, so which one?”

“Uh-”

“Exactly my point! I will go talk to Sansa and you will go talk to Arya and Bran will clean up this mess.”

“What?” Bran shot his head up .

“See, everyone knows their job,” Tyrion looks at Bran then Jon who are not confident. “Good!”

Jon turns a left to Arya’s room while his friend turned a right to Sansa’s room.

 

__________________________________________________

 

Arya Stark was sitting on her black bean bag petting Nymeria’s head while the dog laid her head on Arya’s lap. Jon opened Arya’s door and closed it quietly behind him.

“Don’t you knock?”

“Aren’t you too old for bean bags?” Jon teased.

Arya rolls her eyes then chugs some of her red wine. “No one is too old for anything.”

Jon laughs then sits on her bed. Arya gazes out the window , hiding her smile. She always loved when Jon would smile. She thought he had a beautiful smile. Arya suppressed the bubbly feelings she was feeling again. Arya was not Sansa. She couldn’t have these feelings that have been fluttering all around her soul. It wasn't possible…

“How’s the bitchy princess?”

“I didn’t see her,” Jon replied

_Is he an idiot?_

“Ygritte is right you do know nothing!”

Jon rolls his eyes at Arya’s snide.

“Tyrion is seeing Sansa right now as we speak.”

“The guest that just witnessed our host get in a physical altercation is trying to talk to _the Sansa Stark_.”

Jon opens his mouth but then closes it. “When you put it like that, Sansa is going to kill me.”

“She already tried to kill me.”

“You know she wouldn’t like you wouldn’t fight back.”

“I was fighting back!”

“That wasn’t Arya Stark fierce wolf fighting back, that was Arya Stark fighting with her sister and wanting it to stop.”

“...How do you know I wanted it to stop?”

“I know you, I guess I do know some things.”

Arya rolled her eyes and stands up to punch Jon in the arm. “Was that suppose to hurt?”

“I can make it hurt.” Arya threatens, gazing down at Jon. Jon laughs and shakes his head.

“You know...you two can’t keep being like this with each other.”

“I know.”

“She loves you.”

“I know.” Arya repeats.

“Do you know? I don’t think you do.”

“We are just different,” Arya groans falling on her bed. “She is like the sun and I am the moon.”

“Sometimes Sansa is the moon and you are the sun.”

“That is impossible.”

“Oh, it's possible, you just don’t know because you haven’t tried to get to know her better.”

“She hasn’t tried to get to know me either!”

“You're right, but someone has to be the one to start.” Jon gives Arya a knowing look and she whines.

“Why me?”

“You're a wolf. Drop the pride act and get to know your sister for who she is the sun and moon.”

Arya grabs Jon’s shirt collar. “Ever, I mean ever, associate me with a lion again I will stab you and will rally people who hate you to stab you then you will just be left in the snow bleeding to death until you see nothing.”

Jon laughs.

“Why in the bloody hell are you laughing? I am serious!”

“I know you're serious! Just you have threatened me so many times that it doesn’t affect me anymore or any one of us anymore.”

“I have not threatened you guys a lot.”

“You have threatened to kill all of us, even Ned.”

Arya tilts her head. “I threatened to murder dad and I am still standing?”

“Yep, you are a pretty lucky girl.”

“I guess I am…”

Jon pulls Arya next to him and she lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

“It's okay to cry you know.” He says.

“I know,”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Jon smiles and kisses the top of her head and let her snuggle up next to him.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Sansa was going to murder Jon. He sent Tyrion Lannister to come talk to her. She was standing on her small balcony, looking out at the city night while drinking her secret stash of champagne. Sansa was keeping all the tears in by focusing in on the night sky wishing it would begin to snow that she could just make a small smile, but it did not.

_Everything I grew up believing was all a lie. There is no gods, honorable knights, happiness, only monsters…maybe I am becoming a monster..._

Sansa knew who was in her room by the sound of the footsteps.

“I am not in the mood to talk to anyone.” Sansa hisses in a sour tone before taking another sip of her champagne.

“You know drinking in high places does not really mix well.”

“Wolves and lions don’t mix well.”

“Ouch.”

“Why are you still here?” Sansa asks turning around to Tyrion, giving him a hard stare that would scare any other man off.

“I wanted to talk to you.” He states simply.

 _Yeah right! You probably think I am a wild raging animal._ “Or Jon couldn’t pick between me and Arya, again, and you pitied him and said you would talk to me while he comforts my bitch of a sister.”

“You know I grew up with lions. Not normal lions like you see in cartoons, real lions. Judgmental, hypocritical, cruel lions. No matter how you speak to me, it won’t matter. You can’t push me away with because I have endured much worse than a wolf.”

Sansa sighs deeply and falls into the chair on the balcony, Tyrion sits across from her and makes a disgusted look. “Champagne?”

“I thought you would drink any type of alcohol in front of you.” She mutters.

“I am not an alcoholic!”

“Uh, huh.”

“You really believe I am an alcoholic?” Tyrion asks her curiously.

Sansa smiles. “I mean full on alcoholic? No. Addicted to drinking wine every day of his life. Maybe.”

“I don’t point out your addictions.”

“Like what?”

“Are you sure you want it?”

“Oh, I want it!” Sansa exclaims impatiently. Tyrion laughs at her response.

“You are a perfectionist.”

“No, I am not!”

“You want things to be a certain way. You are actually addicted to things being a certain way.”

“I do not.”

“Tell that to everyone around you.”

“Wow! I am a perfectionist! Says the man who alphabetizes his book collections.”

“How do you know that? Wait...did you go into my secret book room?"

Three years ago after Tyrion saved her from Joffrey's abuse one day Tyrion took her to his home. Sansa remembered feeling the sting on her face that Joffrey caused and was in complete shock of what had happened to the Joffrey that was nice or the Joffrey she created in her head. She was in love with the idea of him, not the real him. The real Joffrey Lannister was a complete abusive psychopath who took pleasure in seeing her in pain. He was a monster.

After being saved by his uncle she just wanted to sleep. Tyrion brought her into his home, but he had to leave immediately after to meet his father to talk about the psychotic Lannister heir. Before he left he asked her to not go into his secret book room. Sansa thought he was joking but he wasn't. Sansa traveled up the stairs to the second floor and at the end of the hallway, she opened a crimson red door. There she found a secret book room Tyrion was talking about. She didn't care about his books or that she was breaking the rule he gave her not even five minutes later.She just wanted to find a bed until a book caught her eye. Tyrion had the fairytale classic Beauty and The Beast in her hand. She should have left the room, but she chose not to. Sansa thought reading it would bring back some innocence Joffrey took from her, but she was wrong. After reading a couple of pages going into the fairy tale world while she read she still felt Joffrey right behind her, never leaving and she hated it...

“Yes,” Sansa admits.

Tyrion snaps “I told you not to!”

Sansa almost flinches at his sudden switch mood but she fights back. “Who would not go into a secret book room when someone tells them they have a secret book room?!”

“Someone who listens and respects that person rules in his home.” He argued.

“Just because she went into his secret book room doesn’t mean she didn’t respect him. Belle explored Beast’s castle, doesn’t mean she never respected him.”

“Belle was a noisy book worm and of course, she didn’t respect the beast he was keeping her hostage at his castle!”

“Oh, shut up!”

“You shut up! I also know you connected beauty and beast to our conversation because you think of me has a beast!” Tyrion begins to walk away.

“I do not,” Sansa follows him into her bedroom , stopping him from leaving her room. “What is your problem? You're suppose to be comforting me not fucking throwing accusations!”

“I am sorry I don’t know how to comfort people, I am a Lannister!”

“Then why offer to comfort me?”

“Because...because...I don’t know!”

Sansa groans “Just fucking leave!” then crawls into her bed and turns away under her floral covers so she doesn’t have to face Tyrion.

Tyrion puts his hand on the doorknob then sighs.

_It's like I am stuck. I can’t physically leave this forsaken room._

“Sansa?”

“...What?” She whispers in a low tone.

“I want to stay.”

“Just go,”

“I can’t and I don’t think you want me to...I think you want me to get into your bed and hold you.”

Sansa closes her eyes and bites her lip and says nothing. Tyrion crawls into Sansa’s bed and lays on his side facing her back. Sansa turns to face him and gaze into his eyes. “That was brave.”

“You're not the first bed I have crawled into.”

“Now the moment is ruined."

Tyrion winces "Sorry." Sansa lays on her back and gazed at the ceiling in silence. Tyrion can see she is putting up a wall and rolls on his back and sighs.

"Sans-"

"I don't want to talk about Arya or anything actually. Please, Tyrion can you just be quiet and just hold my hand?" 

Tyrion swallows hard. "Okay..." He slowly entwines his hand with hers and she squeezes his hand and holds their hands together on her chest then closes her eyes to try to fall asleep. Tyrion eyes widen in shock at what she just did and begins to breathe hard but his breathing slows down after a couple of minutes. He has accepted the emotional closeness Sansa has started and can not escape it.

_This can't be. I can not be lying in bed next to the Sansa Stark and her holding my hand to her chest as she falls asleep like a fucking princess...and actually liking every moment of it..._

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be terrible idk.
> 
> Comment below with thoughts.
> 
> I am thinking of Ch.3
> 
> It will be Sanrya stuff and maybe I will throw in some Lannister brother things...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is cooking?
> 
> Its Tyrion's dick not heart???
> 
> Tywin cleaning up Joffrey's mess??
> 
> Bran & Myrcella???

Arya Stark was making breakfast in the morning. Arya wanted to begin again with her older sister, so she decided to make her breakfast and she hated it.

“Holy hell, are you _the Arya Stark_ making breakfast! So domestic!” Bran teases Arya reaching for some bacon. Arya slaps his hand away and he winces. “First, don’t touch and secondly I know how to cook.”

“You do?”

“Yes!” Arya placed the sizzling crispy bacon strips on Sansa’s dire wolf printed plate and Bran frown at her.

“You are giving Sansa a plate of bacon?”

“I am being kind. I made her breakfast!”

“No toast, beans, or at least a pancake…” Bran trailed off licking his lips. Arya groaned and gave her hungry brother four pieces of bacon on another plate and shooed him off to the table.

_It's an effort. Sansa won’t hate it...bloody hell she will hate it! Why did Jon convince me to be the one to make an effort, damn him!_

Arya shook her head up when her sister Sansa walked into the kitchen with a confused look on her face. Sansa was still wearing the dress she wore the previous night and looked tired as hell. “What is happening?”

“I made breakfast,” Arya answered politely.

“You cooked?”

“Yeah, I was surprised too.” Bran chimed in. Arya gives him a death glance and he put his head down back to his bacon.

“Arya, you didn’t have to do this. I know you hate cooking.” Sansa sighed.

“It was nothing and I offer a peace agreement.”

“With bacon?”

“It's more fun than a piece paper and pen.”

“I guess you're right,” Sansa sat at the bar and made a puzzled facial expression at the plate of bacon but suppressed a comment stirring inside herself and started to eat.

“This is very good. Thank you, Arya.”

“I think we should get along more,” Arya started instantly. There was no need to bullshit around. 

“Did Jon push you to do this?”

“No...yes.”

Sansa chuckles. “Well it's a kind effort and he is right...I am sorry of my behavior last night and hope you forgive me.”

“I am sorry too and there’s nothing to forgive,” Arya says naturally. The Stark sisters smile at each other.

“Fucking hell we have to get going!” Sansa exclaims all of a sudden getting up from her seat. 

“For what?” Arya questions shocked her sister said the word _fucking._

“To Westeros College. You know you have to sign up for classes, remember?”

“Oh, that…”

“Yes that you remember what mother said right?”

“I don’t need you reminding me Sansa!” Arya states walking to her room. Sansa follows her and blabs. “You need to need to go to school.”

“I hate school!”

“I do too.”

“See I knew...wait did you say you hate school?”

“Yes, people know what happened with Joffrey and I and this is my first time going back and people are going to be wankers.”

Arya puts her hands on her sister's shoulders and smiles deviously. “We don’t have to go Sansa.”

Sansa smirks at her sister. “Yes, we do. Who is helping us with rent?”

“Uh...bloody hell I thought you were paying!”

“No, I have never had a job!”

“How did you move out?”

“Jon helped me because he knew I was going to kill myself if I had to stay home much longer and then mother found out and said she would help me with rent if I went back to school. See were in the same boat, sister.”

Arya whines. “We have to?”

“Yes, it’ll be fun!”

“How?”

“Oh...well...hmmm...we’ll be together?” Sansa shrugs with no confidence.

“This is going to be hell!”

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Tyrion Lannister walked into Westeros College regretting already coming to this bloody college. He had a long night and had to deal with his dysfunctional family.

Tyrion stayed with Sansa Stark all night and held Sansa’s hand as she fell asleep. He fell asleep too, but Sansa snuggled her head on his chest in the middle of the night and it hurt like hell.

Not, physically.

It pulled at his lion heart and made him want to just wake her the hell up by kissing her passionately. He thought about it many times. He didn’t care at the chance of rejection which would happen, but he couldn’t because he _liked_ Sansa Stark. She wasn’t some girl he met that he could just fuck and leave her, she was Sansa. His Sansa…

Then there was her being Jon’s best friend. I mean he really didn’t care if Jon didn’t like him dating Sansa, Jon never showed that he wanted her like Tyrion did and oh he wanted her, too much actually.

_Maybe I just want her physically? She is Sansa and is a beautiful wolf. Yes! It's your dick, not your heart! Perfect!_

After Tyrion convinced himself that it was his dick that wanted Sansa, not his heart he ran out of the Stark sister’s home around 5 in the morning and went straight to Shae. Shae was up and invited him in like always. He and Shae always had an understanding and it seemed she accepted all of him. When they were sleeping together for the first time he did pay her, but she then stopped asking for money and they just happened.

Tyrion took this as she liked him all but little did he know Shae did have some ulterior motives boiling inside…

“Where the hell where you last night?” Jaime asks his little brother when he arrives in the college’s cafe.

“I was with Jon,”

“Of course, you were. I wonder why Snow hangs out with you, maybe it's because his best friend Samwell moved away, you think he could do better with friends, though…” Cersei comments dryly then sips her coffee like a true lioness.

“You are always a joy in my life, sister.” Tyrion hisses sarcastically.

Tywin Lannister walks up to the round orange table where his three lion children were sitting and naturally bickering at. He sat down making his presence known. The Lannister children quieted down and he smirked that he actually scared his children.

“I am glad you three got my text.”

“Oh, yes, I was so thrilled.” Tyrion snickers.

Tywin rolls his eyes at his youngest son and got down to business. “I just donated money to this school.”

“That is very generous of you father,” Cersei says.

“Was it a lot?” Jaime asks.

“It was. Why do you think I invited you in today?”

“Let me guess, you donated a shit-ton of money to Westeros College and invited your favorite children in to represent the family name.”

“Exactly.”

“Seriously, father? What do you want us to do socialize with twenty-year-olds and mention you donated money?” Jaime laughs.

“Yes.”

“What?”

“There has not been a Lannister to step on this college site since Joffrey and we all know how that went-”

“Joffrey was sick,” Cersei says slowly, thinking of her now dead son. She still loved him even after everything he had done.

“He was a psychopath,” Tywin states coldly, glaring at his daughter for a moment then continues. “Now, he is gone. Every time this college thinks of a Lannister they think of a psychopath that tormented students and murdered a teacher. This ends today.”

“How?” 

“Not only have I donated a good chunk of money to this school, I have cleaned up some things you don’t need to know about and Myrcella is going to attend in the fall semester to save the Lannister name.”

“Myrcella is a bright girl,” Tyrion says.

“Indeed she is. She is signing up for courses as we speak and we will support her as a family.”

“I always support my daughter.” Cersei states.

“All of us,” Tywin explains.

Tyrion and Jaime nodded in agreement. “Good,” Tywin says.

The Lannister family sits in silence while they wait for Myrcella. It isn’t until Myrcella comes out walking and talking with Bran Stark the lions look up. Cersei eyes narrow at the Stark boy talking with her daughter, while Jaime and Tywin are surprised.

“All of you are here!” Myrcella exclaims with awe.

“Of course, we are here sweetheart. We all love you very much.” Cersei squeezes her daughter hand pulling her towards her.

“Did everything go well?”

“Very! I am taking Astrobiology, Women and Globalization and Ceramics.” Myrcella announces.

“That sounds very good, we all are so proud of you,” Jaime says giving his support.

“Oh, yes, we will _support_ you on your academic journey!” Tyrion declares holding his mug up. Jaime and Cersei follow then Tywin glaring at his son.

“You guys know Bran, right?” Myrcella leaves Cersei side and pulls in a hesitant Bran on his phone.

“Hey, guys,” Bran says politely.

“You surprise me, you are not high?” Tyrion teases.

“Oh, I wish.” Tyrion and Myrcella chuckle at Bran’s honesty.

“Bran, are you attending school this semester?” Tywin asks the fellow Stark.

“Yes, I am. I am actually in Myrcella’s Astrobiology class.”

“Well, that is good. I know you two will get along very well.” Tywin declares disregarding Cersei’s dismay.

“Oh, Tyrion, have you seen Sansa and Arya?” Bran asks.

“No, they are here?”

“Yes, th-”

All of a sudden they hear Arya yell “Talk about my sister again and I will cut out your tongues and feed them to my wolves!” They look ahead to Arya threatening a group of fearful girls cowering away. Arya smiles, walking away.

“Nevermind,” Bran sighs at his sister making a scene, again.

“Is your sister always-”

“Threatening to hurt people, always. That is just Arya being Arya.”

Arya freezes in place when she see’s Bran with a pack of lions. “Bran?”

Bran gives a sympathetic look to the lions and walks over to his sister. “Arya, be nice.”

“Lions.”

“I know.”

“The whole freaking pack.”

“I know,” Bran repeats. “Be nice, and especially to Myrcella.”

Arya watches her brother give her a pleading look and Arya sighs seeing that her brother cares for the lion girl for some reason.

“Hey...you guys,” Arya says quickly then dismisses Cersei, Jaime, Tywin, and Tyrion. She swallows hard. “So...you're in my ceramic class?”

“I am.” Myrcella smiles with hope that she and Arya could be friends. Arya turns her head to Bran who gives her thumbs up.

“Cool, I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other and maybe we could...hang out…” Arya mutters the last word.

“I would love that! We all could form a study group!”

Arya makes a fake laugh. “That would be great!”

Bran stands in the middle of Myrcella and Arya and grins “This is gonna be a fun semester!”

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Meet me in cafe! I am in danger! - A**

 

After Sansa received the text message from Arya she ran to cafe out of breath.

“Arya!” Sansa gasped out of breath but when she looked Arya, was next to not only Bran and Myrcella Lannister but the rest of the lions were behind them, including Tyrion.

“Sansa, why you out of breath?” Arya asks confused looking at her out of breath sister.

“You said you were in danger!”

“Oh, right, I meant...another danger.”

“Socially?”

Arya nodded her head holding in giggles at her sister. Sansa winced then puts her head up to scope the situation.

_Lannister meeting at a table to talk about the Lannister legacy, no surprise._

_Bran next to Myrcella...oh shit_

“Hello,” Sansa smiles softly to the Lannisters.

“Why hello, Sansa you look beautiful this morning.” Tyrion compliments her naturally like always. Sansa bites her lip. “Thank you, Tyrion. You look handsome this morning too.”

Cersei fights back her giggles and everyone looks at her. “Oh, you were serious?”

“Don’t mind my daughter, Sansa,  Tywin says.

“...Well, I am done signing up for classes so we can leave, Arya?”

“Leaving so soon?” Myrcella sighs in disappointment. Sansa gazes at the Lannister girl for a second feeling sympathy that she is stuck with this family. Arya gives her a ‘don’t do it’ facial expression but it's too late and flows out of Sansa. “We're actually going to get some lunch later, you could come if you like?”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Myrcella looks to Cersei for her blessing, Tywin gives Cersei a nod to agree and Myrcella squeals and takes Bran hand to exit the cafe with Arya and Sansa. Sansa stops and turns around. “Would you like to come too, Tyrion?”

Cersei and Jaime gasp with shock while Tywin looks to his son to watch his reaction. Tyrion is shocked that Sansa offers especially in front of his relatives. “Uh...that is very kind, but I must stay...you know family business.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.” Sansa walks away and Tyrion exhales deeply, finally when he looks up his family members are staring down at him, waiting for answers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below. 
> 
> I was gonna make it longer but I have do school work and stuff and just wanted to post the next chapter. I am gonna try write Ch 4 around weekend . 
> 
> I know I need more details and stuff and may seem like a screen play type thing lol 
> 
> I didn't do Tyraime a lot but next chapter will be especially Jaime reaction to Sanrion and Tyrion confronting Jaime. Plus Tywin and Cersei reacting. 
> 
> Then I am gonna try add Bran, Myrcella, Arya, and Sansa lunch and might even add Jon to mix or actually I am thinking Margaery cause we know she is queen shipper of Sanrion ship and Sansa still has to find out about Shae... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime doesn't approve of Sanrion?
> 
> Margaery Queen shipper of Sanrion ship?

Tyrion hoped after drinking some coffee out of his mug his family would stop staring at him, but he was wrong. He didn’t feel he had to explain his relationship with Sansa Stark to them and even hated that she asked him out for lunch in front of his family! She knew how the Lannisters were and left him to the lion pack. However, Tyrion heart smiled when he realized Sansa was not scared to ask him out in front of his family. She was not ashamed of him…

“Alright, what the fuck is going on?” Jaime asks breaking the Lannister awkward silence once and for all.

“What do you mean, brother?”

“Oh, you know what I mean, brother!”

Cersei sighs bored of this conversation. She didn’t care that her brother and Sansa Stark were becoming friends. She hated them both. “Father, is this family meeting over?”

Tywin nodded “You are dismissed Cersei.”

“Thank you, I will see you guys later,” Cersei smirked and turned around to make one last jab “Tyrion, don’t get too attached to the little dove, you will just get disappointed...she likes men like Jaime, not murderous dwarfs.”

Tyrion grinds his teeth together, gripping the table, so he wouldn’t jump up and choke the life out of her. Once, Cersei left the cafe he began to calm down.

“Why did Sansa Stark invited you out to lunch?” Tywin asks straightforward.

“I am friends with Jon Snow, who is part of the Stark family. I spent time with Arya, Bran, and Sansa last night...maybe she was just being kind for Jon Snow’s sake?” Tyrion suggests.

“I just made peace with Ned and Catelyn Stark. There will be no more squabbles with the Lannisters and Starks, ever again.”

“I understand,”

“Good, if you mess this up it won’t be pretty Tyrion.” Tywin threatens. Tyrion swallows hard still making eye contact with his father, not afraid of him like his siblings are. Tywin stands up to leave. “I will see you two later.”

Once Tywin exits the building, Jaime moves into his father’s seat staring down his brother, crossing his arms. “I know what you're doing.”

“I doubt it, I am very clever.”

Jaime rolls his eyes. “You want to fuck Sansa Stark.”

“Ugh, you sound like Bronn!”

“Bloody Bronn knows! Why am I the last to know?”

“I didn’t know until last night.”

“Wait did you…”

“No!”

“Tyrion you can’t-”

“Why?” Tyrion questions.

“What?”

Tyrion gazes at his brother, he doesn’t look uncomfortable of the topic, he is a Lannister…

“If it's consensual, why can’t I fuck Sansa Stark?”

“I am not falling into your trap,” Jaime states seriously.

“It's not a trap...wait are you thinking because I am a dwarf?”

“I never said it, you did.”

“I am just gonna get to the fucking point,” Tyrion groans frustrated “Why did you never tell me you made out with Sansa?”

Jaime blinks then gazes at his little brother waiting for an answer. “It wasn’t important.”

It was true. Jaime vaguely remembered making out with Sansa two or three years ago, but he was drunk and she was too. It wasn’t something they talked about or even remembered. If Sansa wanted to talk about it or even showed she still wanted him, she would have just invited him out for lunch, not Tyrion.

_What the hell is going on with her and Tyrion?_

Unlike Cersei, Jaime loved his little brother. Even though father made peace with the Starks, he still didn’t trust them at all. Now, he was supposed to trust Sansa Stark with his brother? Jaime knew Sansa. She would never date a dwarf or if she did it would to just piss off her family, she was that type of girl, he thought. I mean she kept dating his psychotic nephew knowing he murdered someone…

“Wasn’t bloody important?”

“It wasn’t like Sansa is not important.”

“What did you just-”

“Stay away from Sansa, Tyrion,” Jaime warned his little brother. 

“Excuse me? I am not sixteen years of old!-”

“Your right you are how old again?”

“Age difference is just a factor.”

“Factor?”

“Yes!” Tyrion slams his fist down on the table, people in the cafe attention goes to the Lannister table, but then they look away.

“Sansa will never love you, Tyrion.”

“I was talking about fucking, not love...and thank you I am glad to hear my brother thinks the same has my sister.”

Jaime gazes at his brother with sympathy. “It's not you, it's her.”

Tyrion see’s his brother is anxious about Sansa Stark. Why? Does he know something he doesn’t? Tyrion shakes his head and gets up to leave. “Lovely conversation, I have to go, though,”

Jaime sighs deeply throwing his head back with annoyance. “Listen to me Tyrion.”

“Oh, I did listen, brother, but that doesn’t mean I will follow your orders. I already have one man orders I have to follow until he croaks or murders me, I don’t need another person telling me what to do.”

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

At Vale’s Diner Sansa was sitting in a booth by herself deep in thought. She wished Tyrion was here with her. Bran and Arya were sitting and eating in another booth with Myrcella while she waited for Margaery. Margaery texted Sansa that she wanted to have lunch with her in private much to Arya's dismay. Sansa hoped Arya wasn't envious of her friendship with Margaery...

“I am so sorry!” Margaery popped up to the booth, holding a ton of bags.

“Did you go shopping crazy again?”

“Don’t tell your brother!”

Sansa laughs. “I won’t! Are you ready for the big day?”

“About that…”

“You delayed it?”

“It's not until December, 8. I am waiting for it to snow.”

“You're waiting for the snow to tell you to get married?”

“Don’t laugh! I want a traditional winter Stark wedding. Don’t you?” Margaery asks Sansa.

“I am never getting married.”

“Everyone says that,” Margaery studied Sansa for a moment then giggles and caresses Sansa's face. “Oh, my flower! What do I see?”

“Are you trying to read my future again?”

“Oh, I see a man!”

“Margaery please don’t-”

“Not any kind of man! Someone gentle, brave, strong, and might I say a killer in bed.”

“Margaery!” Sansa hisses as people give her and Margaery odd look going by.

“This man is a lion...a lion with the biggest lion heart in the clan...he is...Tyrion Lannister!” Margaery opens her eyes and smirks to a shocked Sansa Stark with her mouth gape open.

“I think I am going to have lobster bisque-”

“How did you know...I mean why are you...what…” Sansa trails off mixing up words and Margaery laughs at her.

“I saw you two at the engagement party. I was heading to the loo and saw you guys talking. The chemistry was off the charts!”

“It was nothing,”

“You flipped your hair!”

“I always flip my hair,” Sansa informs her.

“Not in an I want you to fuck me way! Seven hells you two were so hot I wanted to drag Robb in the bathroom and have him-”

“Can we not talk about you and my brother fucking, like, ever?” Sansa pleads swallowing some puke in her mouth.

“Right, I am sorry...Sansa, you need to go for it.” Margaery informs her friend.

“He is a…”

“Don’t be prejudice because he is a dwarf.”

“What? No! That’s not it...I mean the girl I was four years ago would have been like that…” Sansa trails off remembering the stupid girl she was. Sansa hated the old her. She wishes she never existed.

Margaery reaches out and squeezes Sansa’s hand “And now?”

“I don’t really care, to be honest, which is odd. I never think of him in that way...I know he is a Lannister...but I just see...Tyrion…” Margaery smiles largely at Sansa “That is good!”

Margaery smiles largely at Sansa “That is good!”

“It is?” Sansa whines throwing her head down on the table.

“Very good,” Margaery sighs and rubs Sansa’s head. “It's okay to like a lion.”

“Remember what happened last time?”

“You were young, now you're older and Tyrion isn’t Joffrey or Jaime or Tywin or Cersei...he and even Myrcella have a true lionheart like Joanna did.”

Sansa puts her head up and sighs “I invited him out to lunch in front of his family!”

“He must not have accepted because of his father.”

"I feel something...I don't know what it is..."

"Well we can not suppress those feelings or it'll get worst...you should ask him out," Margaery suggests to her friend.

"On a date?"

"It can be a friend date."

"Friend dates are real?"

"Yes! Robb and Jon go on them all the time." Sansa and Margaery laugh together. The waitress comes up and asks what they want and they order quickly so they can get back to talking in private.

"Sansa, there is something you should know though," Margaery bites her lip and finally confesses. "Tyrion does have a whore."

"A whore?" gasps.

"You know Tyrion...her name is Shae. He has been sleeping with her for couple of years now, so far its just sex, but their is suspicion that he could be developing feelings for her..." Margaery trails off sadly. 

"You tell me to ask him out then tell me he has a whore?" Sansa says confused by her friend's motivations.

"I think you and Tyrion are perfect for each other, and I told you has a friend. She is nothing Sansa. She will never learn to love him, he pays her for sex...but you can love him or learn to..."

"That is a lot," Sansa deeply exhales playing with her napkin. "I don't even know what I feel for him."

Margaery sighs. "I guess your right. Whatever you feel, explore it. Spend time with him, maybe in the end you want him has a friend or more, its up to you, but don't let Shae get in the way of you getting to know Tyrion." 

Sansa nods her head in agreement. Their food comes and while they eat they talk about other topics that have nothing to do with Tyrion.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jon Snow went back to his place at the end of the day to find Tyrion Lannister in his kitchen looking through the fridge. The whole Stark family would come into his place without permission or a heads up and now his friend was doing the same thing. "You know some people knock,"

"Where is your alcohol?"

Jon chuckles and shuts the door behind him. "That kind of day?" Jon goes to his secret wine stash and passes his friend a bottle. 

"You have no idea."

Jon phone rings and see's it is Arya. "I gotta take this, make yourself at home...like you already have," 

When Jon leaves to answer the phone Tyrion phone buzzes before his mouth touches the wine bottle. "God damn it,"

"Whoever is calling you must know you just deterred me from drinking some wine after a long day and I am not in a mood for a phone conversation, so if I am rude its your fault,"

"Uh...sorry," Sansa voice rings in Tyrion's ears like she is a goddess. 

"Wait, Sansa?"

"Yep...its me...Sansa Stark."

Tyrion smacks his face. "I am sorry , its been a long day."

"I can call later-"

"No, I can talk to you now...what's up?"

_What's up? God damn, it Jaime got me thinking of the age difference!_

"Did you just say what's up?"  
  
"...Yes, is that a problem?"

"No! It's just I didn't think you were a what's up type of person," Sansa says bluntly.

"Didn't think you were a fucking hell person."

Sansa laughs . "Right, I just wanted to thank you for last night..."

"Oh, that, it was nothing,"

"It was very kind of you and I appreciate it very much."

Tyrion grins. "Your welcome. Was that it?"

"Uh...yeah...can I ask you a question?"

"Of course,"

"How...do guys pick up girls at the bar? I mean do they say hello or just say they want to fuck you?" Sansa blurts quickly. 

Tyrion swallows hard. "Uh, depends...if you don't mind me asking are you at a bar?"

"Yes, Targaryen's Bar. Its infested with single people who just want to fuck each other. Already, three guys have came up to me for sex."

"...Well...are you alone?"

"Yes, Arya was suppose to have dinner with Jon and Margarey is busy with Robb, so I just went to a bar, I am terribly bored."

"You know I was on my way to that bar right now, ironically"

"You don't have to protect me, Tyrion,"

"I am not going to protect you," Tyrion lies through his teeth , grabbing his wallet. "I am craving a nice cold alcoholic beverage and some company tonight."

"Are you suppose to meet someone, later?" Sansa asks quietly.

"...I was tonight, but I want to see you," He admits.

Sansa says "Okay, I guess I'll see you in a few." 

Once Tyrion hangs up , Jon comes out newly dressed. "You look charming,"

"Are you leaving and you didn't even drink any wine?" 

"I am going to a bar with a friend, you?"

"Have to meet Arya for dinner," Jon says

"Well, have a great dinner." Tyrion says quickly leaving Jon's presence so Jon wouldn't ask who the friend was.

"Have a great time too, mate!" Jon calls out suspicious of Tyrion walking out so fast.

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

At the bar, Sansa calls Margaery right after she hung up with Tyrion. "I can't believe that worked."

"I told you it would! Is he coming your way?"

"Yes, and I think he canceled his plans with Shae to see me..."

Margaery laughs deviously. "Of course he did. Remember be yourself and don't be afraid to call me!"

"I won't, thanks, Margaery."

"Its what friends do." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comment below
> 
> Chapter 5 will be Sanrion and I will try add Jon/Arya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Jon kiss?
> 
> Sansa meets Shae?
> 
> Arya & Sansa fight again?
> 
> Jon punches drunk!Tyrion?

Jon sat at a booth in Targaryen's bar waiting for Arya Stark to show up. He invited her out for dinner because he wanted to see her...and Ned wanted him to check up on her after signing up for classes.

Arya slams her clutch on the table and sighs “Why are we here?” Jon smiles then look up and gaze at her for a moment. Arya was wearing a cute black dress.

_Beautiful wolf_

“Nice to see you too,”

“I am serious!”

“Your father wanted me to check up on you…”

“Of course,” Arya groans inwardly then sits down across Jon Snow “I signed up for art classes, didn’t kill anyone.”

“Did you threaten anyone?”

“...Well...in my defense, they were talking shit about Sansa and only I can talk shit about Sansa.” Arya states clearly. Jon chuckles. “Of course,”

Jon chuckles. “Of course,”

“...Can I ask you a question?”

“Anything, Arya,” Jon says kindly.

“How is Sansa and Margaery's friendship?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...why are they so close...and…” Arya trails off in her thoughts. Jon gives her a look of sympathy.

Arya Stark was jealous of Sansa’s friendship with Margaery, it was pretty clear. Sansa and Margaery had been friends for years, I mean that is how Robb met Margaery. Arya is one of the youngest wolfs like Bran and Rickon, so growing up the older siblings stuck together and the younger siblings stuck together, but still yearning for Robb’s and Sansa’s affections. It wasn’t until Sansa and Robb got older that they began to appreciate and want to get to know their younger siblings more. Jon, have grown up with Starks always balanced his relationship with all of them. He was always there for all of them and if he had a chance to bring them all together more, he did.

Jon didn’t know his mother and father at all. The Starks were the only family he knew. It wasn’t until Daenerys Targaryen showed up at his doorstep when he was 17 years old that he began to have a relationship with someone he was actually related to. Jon got along with Daenerys well, but he didn’t really care that much. The Starks were his family, he would never share their blood, but he was a wolf, not a dragon…

“Arya, Margaery can never replace you,” Jon leans to caress Arya’s hands. “You will always be her sister.”

“You can be someone’s sister and still not be friends with that sister.”

“Haven’t made progress?”

“No, I did...well a little...everything was doing so well then lunch came and I had to sit with Bran and Myrcella Lannister while Sansa giggled and sat in private with the freaking queen of thorns!”

“It was probably nothing-”

“It was _not_ nothing! They were like sharing secrets…”

“That is what usually friends do,” Jon informs her.

“I bloody know that...I just…” Has Arya trails off she gazes ahead and sees Sansa standing at the entrance door.

_Why is Sansa here?_

Arya question is immediately answered when Tyrion Lannister pops up and greets her sister, smiling.

_What the...that bitch! She is seeing a Lannister!_

“Arya?” Jon questions puzzled that she has stopped talking. Before Jon can turn his head in the direction Sansa and Tyrion are, Arya grabs his cheeks with both of her hands, holding him in place. Jon gazes at her confused as hell until Arya makes a rash decision to help her sister by planting a kiss on Jon Snow’s lips.

Arya never really kissed anyone before in her life.

Well, that wasn’t  true, she did kiss Gendry before he left the city to look for his father, Robert, but she never kissed anyone after that...and now she was kissing Jon freaking Snow. Her best friend, someone she cared for, who was like family to her and now she was kissing the hell out of him like a wolf needing the taste of bloody flesh.

Jon accepted the kiss naturally and kissed her back gently. Arya felt her head was spinning. Butterflies were flying around her stomach. She felt super hot and even became aggressive. She gripped Jon’s black curly hair and made him cry out in her mouth where he responded by gripping her dark black hair and causing her to moan in his delicious mouth.

_Mmmhmm Snow_

She felt like the kiss would last forever until Jon pulled back into his seat, breathing hard, eyes wide like he saw a ghost. They both were silent and tried to slow down their heavy breathing, not making eye contact. When Arya gazed up Sansa and Tyrion were heading downstairs to the lounge. Sansa and Tyrion got away unnoticed, while Arya was stuck with a guilt-ridden Jon.

“Jon?” She whispered quietly.

“...Uh...I need a drink.” Jon grabbed his coat and his phone. Was he leaving the bar to get a drink?

“Are you leaving?”

“Yeah,” Jon says awkwardly not making eye contact with Arya. “I need a coffee...and just need some air...and bye.” Jon ran out of the bar like lightning leaving Arya Stark blinking back tears.

Did she just ruin a relationship that meant the world to her?

Did she just lose Jon to save Sansa?

Was it to save Sansa?

Arya sadness became fury. Similar to her mothers. “Sansa,”

 

__________________________________________________

Sansa Stark just took three shots of alcohol with Tyrion Lannister and she loved it! She was not a shot girl, more of a glass of wine or champagne girl, but by the old gods, she was becoming a shot girl. It was fun to her, which was maybe naive but she didn’t care.

“Look who’s not a shot virgin anymore!” Tyrion teases Sansa.

“Shut up!” Sansa chuckles lightly.

Tyrion observed around them and grinned. “Only you would not know you are in a _fucking_ bar.”

“ _Fucking_ bar?”

“A bar where one goes to fuck and drink.”

“Isn’t that every bar?”

“No, this is different. People come here to get fucked more than to drink.”

“How do you know this?” Sansa asks curiously.

“From experience,”

“You have come here before to get fucked?”

“Yes,” Tyrion admits.

“Don’t you ever go on dates?”

“Who would go on a date with an imp? Except if it's out of pity or they were being paid.” Tyrion says harshly.

_He is so hard on himself..._

“Not everyone is like that.”

“That is naive.”

Sansa closed her mouth and drank some of the water she had. Tyrion was right. She was being naive. There were no heroes, only monsters. Sansa couldn’t believe how the old girl that she killed was still in her somehow. It scared her and she hated it.

“Sansa I didn’t mean to be mean-”

“Little lion!” Shae voice rings from the dance floor. Sansa and Tyrion looked to their right to see Shae. Sansa inhaled slowly because she couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Shae?” Tyrion says puzzled she was here.

How did Shae know I was here, Tyrion thought. Maybe she has my phone tracked…

Shae came over to the table and gives Sansa a quick glance but dismisses her like she is not there and begins to speak to Tyrion. “You said you couldn’t come out tonight.”

“Plans change,” Tyrion says shortly with no explanation “Shae, this is Sansa Stark.” Sansa eyes meet Shae.

_She is a pretty whore…_

_Its wrong to call her one_

_Well she is one_

_Stop Sansa you are being nasty_

_Be nice. Be nice. Be nice. Be nice._

“Oh, I have heard of you, daughter of Catelyn and Ned Stark. Princess of Winterfell,”

“That’s me, nice to meet you.” Sansa pulls out her hand to shake Shae’s but Shae’s looks at her hands like she is the devil and ignores her. “So, what are you doing later?” Shae hops into Tyrion’s lap like nothing and begins to kiss him passionately.

 

Sansa didn’t know why but she hated Shae.

She only knew her for one minute and she hated her.

She hated that she was pretty.

She hated that she was kissing Tyrion like she owned him

She hated that she felt sad thinking about them two together.

She just hated Shae all together.

“I have to go piss!” Sansa stands up and walks away before Tyrion can respond.

When Sansa goes to the ladies bathroom she stares at herself in the mirror. “Your so stupid,” She blinks back tears and closes her eyes to take a deep breath before she can even open her eyes, she feels a tug at the back of her head.

“OW!”

“Hurts doesn’t it?” Arya hisses and let’s go of Sansa’s auburn hair. Sansa gasped and shoves Arya’s shoulder. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you?”

“Me? I was about to ask you the same thing! I know you're here with Tyrion Lannister!”

Sansa eyes widen and sighs too emotional to hide anything from Arya. “It's not what you think…”

“Really because it seems princess Sansa is falling for another lion again!”

“Tyrion is not like Joffrey or Jaime.”

“Jaime? What the hell happened with Jaime?”

Sansa slaps her own face and faces the bathroom wall then confesses quietly. “We made out like two years ago.”

“Bloody hell!”

“I was drunk.”

“That makes it better?”

“...No…”

“Everytime I try to understand you I get more confused. How can you even like Tyrion, he is a Lannister. He is a dwarf-”

“Oh, shut up!” Sansa snaps like a wolf.

Arya crosses her arms and laughs at her sister finally letting out the fire. “You would date a dwarf?”

“Yes I would.”

“Marry him?”

“...Yes…”

“Fuck him?”

“Yes.”

Arya shakes her head then backhands Sansa. Sansa hold her cheek and turns her head slowly back to her angry little sister. “What the hell was that for?!”

“To wake you up! You're not that girl-”

“Then who am I? I am so sick of people having this idea of me! Was I awful before? Yes, I was a total judgmental, naive, self-absorbed , bitch, I admit that but I am not that girl anymore, that girl died when Joffrey hit me for the first time. I have grown and am still evolving into the women I want to be and yeah I feel something for Tyrion _Lannister_ and I shouldn’t but I don’t care! I just came out here tonight to get to know him better, at least has a friend then his whore shows up claiming him like she is his and now I have you judging me and maybe I deserve it after all the times I have judged you but I am done, Arya! I don’t care that you hate me, I don’t care that you think I am a total idiot for feeling things I can’t control! I REALLY DON’T CARE!” Sansa screams then collapses against the wall trying to hold in her tears.

Sansa sinks to the floor trying to hold in her whimpers .

Arya sighs deeply and falls next to her big sister. She goes to sit close next to her.

“I kissed Jon,” Arya confesses quietly.

Sansa wipes some tears away from her eyes and gaze at her sister with compassion. “Did you like it?”

Arya smiles softly “I think so. At first, I grabbed his face so he wouldn’t see you with Tyrion then I planted one on him. I thought I did it to help you out , but maybe I am wrong. Maybe that’s just an excuse so I don’t have to face that I just fucked up my relationship up with Jon.” Arya confesses.

“We are so fucked.” Sansa whispers.

“The fucked up Stark sisters.”

“They will remember us throughout history,” Sansa jokes.

Arya laughs shortly then bite the inside of her cheek, so she doesn’t cry. “I hate these moments when we feel...you know,”

“Me too,” Sansa holds her sister’s hand and they sit in silence.

  


________________________________________________________________________________

  


After the kiss with Arya, Jon ran straight home and opened the bottle of wine that Tyrion never drank. He needed Tyrion! Jon waited until Tyrion arrived and saw that his friend was drunk out of his mind. He almost tripped but held on to the end of an armchair and jumped right on it , falling on his back, laughing.

“Hello...my...friend...or is it enemy...shit no worst death?”

“Are you drunk Tyrion right now?” Jon questions.

“Oh, its, Jon! And Very,”

“God damn it,” Jon chugs some wine and sighs deeply. “I need you. Arya kissed me!”

“Juicy! How was it? Did you fuck her good?”

“NO! How could you ask that?!”

“You did kiss her.”

“She kissed me!”

“Doesn’t matter who kissed who, Snow. It happened and you enjoyed it and you're scared where you shouldn’t be. Go for it, fuck that Stark girl!”

“I hate drunk Tyrion.” Jon groans. 

“Me too,”

Jon falls on his couch and sighs deeply. “I kissed her back.”

“Mhmmm,”

“I don’t know what this means or what I feel.”

“You know Shae blew me like 20 minutes ago-”

“Do not need to hear this.”

“While she was blowing me I kept seeing a red goddess-”

“Really don’t need to hear this-”

“The red goddess was right in front of me. She was so close but yet so far away. I wanted to push Shae away and go towards the red glow and fuck the goddess until I died.”

Jon groans and turns his head at Tyrion. “Please tell me there is a point to this story.”

“There is...you see...Jon...Snow...it wasn’t my heart that wanted to go towards the red goddess it was my dick.”

“Your dick?” Jon laughs.

“Yes! You see, Snow,” Tyrion begins , pointing his finger at Jon. “I can’t love and don’t know how to, it's a tragic Lannister flaw. The red goddess is beautiful and I want to fuck her because my dick is telling me so, not my heart or soul. My dick…”

“Is that it? You convincing yourself not going after a girl because you think you can’t love someone properly.”

“This is about you, not me!” Tyrion slurs.

“Of course it is,” Jon snickers.

“...Jon...what do you think about Sansa?”

Jon eyes widen and he glares at his friend. “Tyrion I swear on all the old and new gods that if you say Sansa is the red goddess I am going to punch you in your face.”

Tyrion is silence for a minute then says. “Sansa does have red hair...and is beautiful like a goddess...not saying she is the red goddess...people have an idea that she is princess...she is really a queen...goddess...not saying she is-” Before drunk Tyrion can finish Jon punches him where he falls to the ground and passes out.

Jon chugs so more wine then wipes his mouth. “I fucking hate drunk Tyrion.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

In the morning Jon called Sansa right away. He needed to see if Arya was okay and if something was actually happening between her and Tyrion.

“Jon?”

“Hey, Sansa...um...is Arya okay?”

“She is fine,” Sansa replied.

Jon sighs. “You know…”

“Yeah, she told me.”

“Well, at least that’s progress.”

“You know you're gonna have to talk to her about it right?”

“Yes-”

“She is my sister Jon I will kick your ass.” Sansa threatens.

Jon laughs “I know, Sansa...I was wondering if I can see you tomorrow. I wanted to talk to you about something. We can walk Lady and Ghost in the park?”

“That sounds nice, I’ll meet you at 12 by our usual spot.”

“Me and Ghost will see you and Lady tomorrow, then.”

“Bye , Jon.” Sansa hanged up. When Jon turned around , Tyrion was rocking a shiner on his left eye and scowling up at Jon.

“Look, who is the big hero. Punching the demon monkey and setting up a 101 dalmatian date all in one morning,” Tyrion hisses enviously and reaches for a bottle of wine. Jon snatches it away and crosses his arms.

“First, stop calling yourself a demon monkey, and second it's not a date, me and Sansa usually take Ghost and Lady out for a walk in the park-”

“So romantic-”

“Tyrion-”

“Don’t Tyrion me! You punch me in the face and thank you by the way and now setting up a date with Sansa. It's very clear that you want her. You are a greedy bastard!”

“You remember?”

“Aye, I do!”

“I punched you because you were talking about fucking my best friend! Someone who I love very much and you were talking about just fucking her like she is Shae! Sansa is not Shae or any other whore ! I suggest you find or pay another red goddess!” Jon yells then storms off to the cabinet pulling out some medicine for his massive headache.

“You think I don’t know that, Jon? You know how I am when I drink...yes...I am sexually attracted to Sansa like any other man or women would...but I won’t act on it.” Tyrion sighs. Jon gazes down at his friend and nods.

“Don’t break her heart,” Jon warns then walks away to his bedroom.

Tyrion nodded before Jon leaves and sighs.

_Don’t worry I won’t. She wouldn’t give me a chance anyway..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment thoughts


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark Sisters confront Shae?
> 
> Shae tattle tales?
> 
> Jaime still against Sanrion?
> 
> Red Goddess was real
> 
> Ghost and Lady?
> 
> Tyrion is confused af...

Sansa was getting Lady’s leash off the hook when Arya snuck up on her. “Jesus Christ!” Sansa gasped at her sneaky sister.

“Hello to you too,” Arya smirked.

“You should be an assassin.”

“Too much work.”

Sansa chuckles then called out for Lady who walks over to Sansa kindly. “Good girl,” Sansa caresses her soft fur while she puts on her leash.

“Going to see Jon?”

“I am...he knows I know,” Sansa tells her.

Arya sighs. “Are you guys going to talk about it?”

“If he wants to which knowing Jon he will try to ignore the subject...oh,” Sansa tilts her head at her sister and makes a small smile. “Do you want me to talk to him about it?”

“Gods, no…”

“I usually can get information out of him pretty good.”

“How?”

“I have my ways.”

“Do I want to know?”

“No-” Sansa phone rings and it's an unknown caller. She answers hesitantly. “Hello?”

“Sansa,” Shae greets in a polite tone.

“Shae,” Sansa says out loud for Arya to hear. Arya mouths speakerphone to Sansa. She takes the phone away from Sansa, hits speakerphone. “How did you get my number?”

“Look I wanted to speak to you about _my_ little lion.”

Arya spits out her tongue and mouths “Little lion?”

“You want to talk about Tyrion?” Sansa clarifies.

“Yes, Sansa, I know what you're doing,”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“I know you're a young girl who thinks she can get a lion to fall for her, but it won’t work. It didn’t work with Joffrey Lannister.” Arya is about to say something but Sansa shoves her to be quiet, Sansa swallows hard then states. “Tyrion and I are just friends.”

She wasn’t lying. Tyrion and she were friends...or she was trying to be friends with him. Sansa wasn’t outright trying to seduce him, she wanted to get to know him and then see what she felt then act on it. Anyway, she wanted to. No one was going to stop her.

Shae scoffs. “You expect me to believe that?”

“I don’t care what you believe,” Sansa says sternly.

“Look here, princess. You are not only too naive for Tyrion, you are too young. Tyrion needs a woman with more, ah, experience, which I hear you don’t have.”

“Excuse me?”

“I am not a gossiper, but the word around town is that you are not very good pleasing-”

“LISTEN HERE YOU BITCH WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND ARE NOT FALLING FOR IT!” Arya screams, having enough of Sansa taking Shae’s bullshit.

“Who is this?”

“Arya Stark!”

“Another princess of Winterfell? Surprised Sansa hasn’t killed you yet.” Shae laughs.

Sansa is not saying much which worries Arya, so she begins to try end the phone call.

“We know why you called. You are making your claim and it doesn’t matter, Sansa is not interested in the dwarf anyway,”

“I just wanted to warn, Sansa-”

“You feel threatened,” Sansa states in an ice queen tone. “You wouldn’t have called if you didn’t think I am a threat and you're right I am. Tyrion has been with you for what, seven years? Tyrion is getting older he probably wants to settle down soon, marry, an heir which he couldn’t get from a whore you know, his father would murder your bastard baby and you before he let that happened.”

Shae breathing begins to harden. “Little girl I would watch your mouth. Tyrion loves-”

“Loves you? You're a whore, he pays you to love him and now you're frightened because someone who actually wouldn’t have to do a damn thing can take him away from you.”

“I WON’T LET YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!” Shae screams emotionally. Lady pops her head up and begins to growl, then Nymeria begins to walk towards the phone making growling noises.

“If anyone is going to die it will be you. Our wolves haven’t had the taste of flesh in a while.” Arya threatens.

Shae gasps then hang up quickly without saying another word. Lady and Nymeria calm down, but walk towards the door, guarding the Stark sisters.

Sansa covers her face with her hands and mumbles. “I’m sorry Arya.”

“Sorry? That was brilliant!” Arya exclaims with excitement, pulling Sansa’s hands away from her face.

“I was cruel.”

“Epic!”

“Arya!”

“Look, she deserved that.You can't just threaten a wolf and expect to not get bitten.”

Sansa whines. “We made an enemy.”

“I know cool right?”

“No, Arya, not cool! I don’t know what just came out of me?”

“It doesn’t matter. You scared her off and she won’t contact you again.”

“I don’t think so, just remember if I am ever hurt or murdered-”

“I won’t let her hurt you, ever,” Arya states seriously holding her sister’s hand fiercely.

“Thank you...I can’t believe that just happened…I gotta go,”

Sansa let's go of Arya’s hand and grabs Lady and leaves the apartment quickly so she isn’t late meeting Jon.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tyrion Lannister was in his living room reading a novel while Jaime was in his kitchen with Myrcella making lunch.

“Do you think mother approves of Bran Stark?” Myrcella asks Jaime.

Jaime hesitates then replies. “She doesn’t know him very well, so I can’t say.”

“I know she hates Sansa, and I think she even hates Arya…”

“Don’t let your mother’s opinions prevent you from making friends,” Tyrion advises before putting his book down next to him. “She really knows nothing.” Jaime frowns at his little brother.

“What I think Tyrion is trying to say is to trust your own instincts and don’t rely on others.”

“That is very wise, uncle Jaime.”

“Yes, very, must be something in the water,” Tyrion comments dryly. Jaime walks over to his brother and sits in front of him, studying him.

“Who gave you that shiner again?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Did you and Jon Snow get in a fight?” Jaime smiles.

“No need to get jealous, brother,”

“Jon would only hit you if it was serious...this was about Sansa Stark wasn't it?”

“No,” Tyrion lies.

“I knew him and Sansa were more than friends.”

“What? They are not a couple!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. I have seen them before, they look like a young Ned and Catelyn Stark, they do seem perfect for each other, probably fucking-”

“I know what you're doing!” Tyrion snaps. Myrcella, see’s her uncle's arguing but returns back to making lunch.

The Lannisters always fought at least once every day. You just had to get used to it.

“I was just telling you an observation.”

“You want me to stay away from Sansa. First, it was the age difference, and now you are trying to put in my head that anything romantic is happening with her and Jon, which there isn’t!”

“How do you know?”

“I just know!”

Tyrion phone rings and he answers aggressively. “Hello!”

“Little lion, I am going to kill your bitch!” Shae hisses violently. Jaime can hear half of what she is saying and arches an eyebrow up intrigued. Tyrion ignores his nosy brother.

“What are you talking about?”

“I am talking about that northern princess bitch your fucking!”

_What the hell is she talking about? Why is my life all about Sansa Stark now!_

“I am not fucking Sansa,” Tyrion whispers in the phone so only he and Jaime can hear. Jaime turns his head and asks “Myrcella, could you run to the store and grab some sodas?”

“Oh, right now?” She asks puzzled. Jaime walks over and passes her his credit card.

“Yes, I can finish up lunch.”

“Okay,” Myrcella says warily knowing something is going on. “I’ll be back in a few.”

Jaime turns around when Myrcella leaves and watches Tyrion yelling into his cell phone.

“Shae, Sansa wouldn’t say that...what no...I am just saying...Arya...I am not fucking the Stark sisters...just calm down...I will talk to her, I have to go, bye!” Tyrion ends the call and sits in shock of what Shae just told him.

“Anything you would like to share?”

Tyrion sighs deeply and glares at his older brother “Nothing,”

“I hate to be the one to say I told you so-”

“You're not telling me anything! I am going to figure this out right now if you don’t mind telling Myrcella sorry about lunch.”

“Fine...be careful Tyrion. Sansa Stark has only been back in your life for couple days and she is already ruining you.”

Tyrion ignores his brother’s comment and heads to the park where Jon and Sansa are at.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jon and Sansa just finished their walk and were sitting on a picnic bench while their wolves played with each other around the park.

“What a nice day,” Sansa observes happily.

“It is...um...Sansa-”

“Is this about the kiss?”

“No! I wanted to ask you a question...has Tyrion ever made you uncomfortable?”

Sansa squints her eyes at Jon and asks. “What do you mean?”

“Has he ever came onto you really strong?”

“No!”

“It's okay to tell me you-”

“No!” Sansa repeats.

“Okay,” Jon says, shutting his mouth.

“Why would you ask me this?”

Jon sighed deeply and tried to think of what to say. He didn’t want to tell Sansa that Tyrion thought of fucking her, Tyrion was his friend and Sansa would see more of him. It was now awkward between him and Arya, he wanted to prevent more awkwardness than there needed to be.

“Jon?”

“Tyrion is a pervert.”

“Oh, I know,” Sansa says with distaste.

“Are you okay?”

“Well since we're talking about Tyrion and you don’t want to talk about Arya...I hung out with him last night.”

“You what?”

Sansa puts her hair behind her ears and bites her lip. “I went out drinking with him.”

“Sansa!”

“What? I wanted to have fun and I had shots for the first time which is really fun!”

“Sansa you never want to be around drunk Tyrion like ever.”

“Now I know! Shae came and began kissing him then I said I needed to piss-”

“Because you were uncomfortable?”

“Yes,” Sansa admits.

It wasn’t a lie. When Sansa got uncomfortable she would say I need to piss and run away. She had been doing it since she was fourteen years old. Formal occasions or around certain people she would say she had to excuse herself properly, but with people, she trusted and cared about she would use the word ‘piss’.

Sansa was uncomfortable with Shae kissing Tyrion and just Shae around Tyrion period. She gets a feeling she didn’t understand and never wanted to tell Jon. “When I came back he was gone, I went looking for him, and when I found him he was behind the back of the bar getting blown by Shae.”

Jon closes his eyes tightly trying to not imagine what he was thinking. Tyrion didn’t imagine a glow, the red goddess was actually in front of him. Sansa saw Tyrion getting a blow job from Shae. Jon wanted to kill him. “I am so sorry,”

“It's fine, Tyrion is well Tyrion...he was so kind to me years ago. He actually prevented me from being tormented by Joffrey many times. He saved me in a way...he still seemed kind, so I thought why not and try to be his friend...I am still stupid,”

“You were never stupid, Sansa, you were young and made a mistake we all do...also your not stupid for trying to be Tyrion’s friend. He is a good friend...when he is not drunk.”

Sansa nods “You have to talk to Arya.”

“I know,”

“Where are Ghost and Lady?”

Jon and Sansa look around and there is no sign of them.

“LADY! GHOST!” Sansa yells very loudly .

“We should split up,” Jon suggests. Sansa travels right while Jon goes the other way, yelling for Ghost and Lady.

“Jon!” Tyrion yells walking towards his friend.

“Are you here to seduce Sansa?”

“In a park?”

“She likes the outdoors, especially gardens.”

“I will make a mental note of that.”

“Please don’t,” Jon begs. Tyrion smirks deviously at his friend and is about to tell Jon why he is at the park, but Sansa calls Jon’s name. Jon and Tyrion find her at the edge of the pond watching Ghost and Lady mate behind a tree. Tyrion laughs and Jon's mouth falls open. “Ghost!”

Ghost’s ears pop up after hearing Jon call him but he goes back to mating Lady and Jon frowns at his wolf’s boldness. “I can’t believe this!”

“I’ll go break them up.”

“Don’t you dare,” Sansa jumps in front of Jon. She surprisingly sees Tyrion is with him but goes back to her happiness. She grabs Jon’s hands and smiles brightly. “They are in love, Jon! They are mating in a park, happy.”

Tyrion gazes at Jon and Sansa holding hands and bites his tongue hard trying not to say something nasty.

“Sansa I think Ghost is...you know...how-”

“Thinking with his cock not his heart like a Lannister,” Tyrion explains in Tyrion way.

Sansa rolls her eyes at Tyrion. “They are in love and are going to have puppies! I just know it! Do you know what this means?”

“No…”

“We’re going to be grandparents!” Sansa jumps on Jon hugging him with excitement, Jon is shocked but smiles and hugs her back tightly because she is happy and hopeful. Sansa hasn't been this hopeful for years. He didn't think it was naive of Sansa to think their wolfs were in love, he thought she was still that dreamer Sansa always hoping for better things. She was still in there...

Tyrion looks straight at the wolf's fucking then at Jon and Sansa hugging.

_What if Jaime is right?_

Jon always told him that the Starks were connected with their wolves somehow. That whatever they felt, their wolves would feel familiar emotions or desires. Jon’s wolf was fucking Sansa’s. What if Jon subconsciously wanted to fuck Sansa Stark and be with her? It would explain why Jon punched him, his weird guilt about kissing Arya and his over protectiveness over Sansa. Were Ghost and Lady just doing what Jon and Sansa wanted to...or were going to do…

“Tyrion can have a pup.” Sansa says sweetly. Tyrion gazed up getting out of his thoughts and looked at Sansa. She was so hopeful and sweet, he couldn’t believe what Shae said to him. Maybe Jaime was right about Sansa and Jon and Sansa. If he was Tyrion could not take it. It was too much...

“I am more of a dragon man.”

“Still waiting for your dragon,” Sansa giggles. Tyrion can’t help but smile at her giggling, he always thought she was so beautiful when she laughed.

“Sadly, yes.”

“Looks like they stopped.” Jon adds.

Ghost and Lady sit next to the tree not going near their owners.

“They are not coming to us.”

“We did watch them fuck,” Sansa reminds them.

“Right,” Jon and Sansa are about walk around the pond to get to the wolves, but Tyrion calls out for Sansa. Sansa is about to stop but Jon grabs her hand, she gives him a ‘ _its fine_ ’ look and he lets go. She gazes down at Tyrion. “Yes, Tyrion?”

“I wanted to speak to you about-”

“You know.”

“I do...”

Sansa begins to walk away from Tyrion , not saying anything. “That’s it?” Tyrion calls out to her waiting for an response. She turns around and crosses her arms. “Don’t you know everything?”

“Not, everything...I want to hear your side of it.”

“Why? Don’t you trust her she is your...girlfriend..”

Tyrion chuckles. “Shae is not my girlfriend and I think you know that.”

“Trying to be nice.”

“I know...so are you going to tell me?”

Sansa sighs then confesses to Tyrion what happened.

“Wow,”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.” He repeats.

“So, is this conversation over?”

“Yes...no! I mean I am not mad…”

“What?” Sansa gasps.

“I should be mad, but I am not...this is weird..." He trails off with a confused expression on his face.

“Tyrion, I don’t understand…”

“Me either, but that is okay...I think...you're making me...I gotta go,” Tyrion walks away quickly from Sansa not looking back at her.

  
_What the hell was that? He doesn’t think I am a cruel bitch? He still wants see me? He is not mad? What the fuck is going on!?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Jon/Arya and then I am gonna have them start college and things get interesting, well hopefully, 
> 
> Comment below


	7. Chapter 7

“Jon?” Arya gasped. She hadn’t seen him since they kissed and here he was standing outside her bedroom door.

“...Hi...are you busy right now?”

“I am actually heading to the college with Sansa, it's our first day.”

“Nice...I can make this...you see-”

Arya sighed watching Jon stuttering. Was this how their relationship was gonna be? Just Jon stuttering and being more awkward than he already was. Arya couldn’t handle it. Jon didn’t know what he felt or was scared to tell her what he really felt...if he felt anything.

“Jon, can we go back to the way things were?” Arya exclaims.

“...Can we?” He asks.

“Yes, can we just forget the stupid kiss for now?”

“For now?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Jon nods in agreement.

“Good! I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later!” Arya hugged him quickly then ran down the stairs.

_For now?_

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Arya and Sansa walked through the campus building at a slow pace. Sansa was reminding Arya about the schedule and Arya was rolling her eyes at her sister.

“I will remember Sansa.”

“Do you have your-”

“Yes.”

“And we will meet back-”

“Outside the cafe at 1:30 to get lunch.”

“Perfect, and remember-”

“Try not threaten anyone unless I have to.”

Sansa smiled brightly at her younger sister. “You are going to do great.”

“Thanks,” Arya says with sarcasm.

“Arya!” Myrcella Lannister spotted the Stark sisters and came walking towards them with a sunshine glow that wouldn’t stop coming.

“Oh, no.”

Sansa pushes Arya forward to Myrcella “Be nice, I think Bran likes her.”

“I don’t know why she is all hopeful...and sunshiney. Gods, what is up with you and Bran and lions?”

“They are cute,”

“Seriously?”

“Hello, Arya, Sansa,” Myrcella greeted them with a sunshine smile.

“Hey, Myrcella,” The Stark sisters say at the same time.

“Ready, for class, Arya?”

“Why the hell not?” Myrcella says goodbye to Sansa and drags Arya back. Arya's mouths _help me_ to Sansa, but Sansa just waves goodbye to her sister. When she turns her back the Lannister family are watching Myrcella and Arya from afar. Tyrion, Cersei, and Jaime all wave at them when they passed them while Tywin nods once to the girls.

_Lions are so weird._

Sansa buys herself a tea at the cafe before heading to her first class. When she is walking towards her science class she runs into Cersei Lannister. Sansa stops in her tracks and swallows hard. “...Hello, Cersei.”

“Having a nice fresh start?”

“Uh, so far yes.”

“Good for you, Joffrey is not gonna have a great start,”

_This can not be happening. Not today._

“Because he is dead,” Cersei finishes with venom in her tone.

“Cersei-”

“It's your fault he is dead.”

“What?” Sansa gasps shocked at Cersei’s madness. Her madness was hitting a new level. “How can you think that?”

“He was fine until he met you! You drove him mad!”

“How did I drive him mad? All I did was treat him with kindness and respect and how did he repay me? By humiliating me, hitting me, trying to rape me, and let’s not forget shooting my father in front of my very eyes.” Sansa hisses lowly.

Cersei goes in on her prey “You drove him to do those acts. If you just did what every other girl on this fucking planet has to do, he would still be here. I will never forget what you did, I don’t care my father alliance with your wild runt family, I don’t like you and I never will. You are a fearful little whore, and I will never let you forget that!”

Sansa swallows hard but eyes never left Cersei's heartless pupils. “Have a great year, _little bird_.” Cersei walks away like an evil queen leaving Sansa standing in the hall, frozen while people walk past her.

_This was not happening._

But it was. All the bad memories filled with Joffrey hit her hard like a thunderstorm. She didn’t know what to do. She thought she was becoming someone she didn’t hate but she was wrong. Joffrey still held her down. Cersei still held her down. The stupid little bird held her down. Sansa covered her mouth so she wouldn’t cry out and ran straight into the supply closet and let her ice tears fall and the pain howls out.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Tyrion balled his hands up into a fist at what he witnessed. He saw his sister tormenting Sansa Stark on her very first day, then he saw Sansa run into a closet. She zoomed like lightning past him never noticing him. The other students in the hall were giggling and whispering about the “Stark girl,”

He wanted to punch her.

To kill her.

Cersei was a wicked creature.

He stomped towards her. “What did you say to her?”

Cersei smirked down at her little brother and replied “What she needed to hear.” then she walked away amused with herself and her little brother. _He liked the Stark girl._

Cersei took a mental note of that.

 _______________________________________________________________________________

 

Tyrion was outside of the supply office, he could hear Sansa whimpering. He had to comfort her. He couldn’t just leave her like this. Tyrion opened the door and shut it behind him. It was pitch-black in the closet but he didn’t care, he walked slowly towards the whimper and whispered. “Sansa?”

Sansa held her head down breathing hard, shaking. “Go away,”

Tyrion heart raced when he heard her fidgeting voice. He found a switch to turn on the supply closet light. Sansa was hiding her face in her knees. Tyrion gently pulled Sansa head up slowly so she would look at him and he wanted to die right there. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was shaking, she flinched away quickly once he did it and he wanted to kill his sister once and for all.

“I’ll make her suffer for this.” He declares quietly.

“It...my fault, thinking it all...could change. That I...could be happy and forget…”

“None of this is your fault.”

“It really is,” Sansa cries. “I killed her son, I should have just let him-”

“NO! NO! Don’t you dare say it!” Tyrion exclaims with emotion. “Joffrey has been a psychopath since he was born on this earth. You did nothing wrong, it was all him. Cersei is just a delusional bitch!”

Sansa flinches at Tyrion’s anger, shaking. Tyrion pulls her towards him and she cries into his chest, holding him tightly. “Sansa, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I hate today.”

“Me too.”

“Why?” She blurts.

“Sansa-”

“Sorry, that was stupid,”

“You're not stupid, asking questions is good. It's how we learn.”

Sansa makes a short chuckle. “You’re brilliant.”

Tyrion is shocked but replies “Thank you,”

“I am missing my stupid science class.”

“Science isn’t stupid.”

Sansa sits up, wipes her tears away and laughs. “I didn’t even want to take the course, but I couldn’t change my schedule.”

“Why not?”

“Because I am the daughter of Catelyn Stark,” She snickers.

Tyrion becomes puzzled for two seconds then understands. “Littlefinger.”

“I wanted Intro to Dramatic Lit, but Petyr Baelish must have done something to my advisor because he wouldn’t let me get out of my science class.”

“They let Littlefinger teach here, again?”

“Yep, now I have to worry about my teacher...gods what if he wants to meet me after class to...you know? I mean he could just really like me because I remind him of my mother and they don’t talk anymore...but...”

Tyrion couldn’t imagine Petyr Baelish wanting to meet Sansa to talk about an assignment. They would be alone together and he could try to take her or worst. He knew what Petyr Baelish would do if he got his hands on Sansa...

“I will talk to your advisor.”

“Tyrion-”

“You will get into the courses you want.”

“But-”

Tyrion stands and tells Sansa. “I want you to know...that I won’t ever let anyone hurt you again.”

“Jon already promised that.”

Tyrion cringes but squeaks. “Well, you have another person in this forsaken world that will protect you.”

Sansa hugs Tyrion and whispers. “Thank you,”

Tyrion hugs her back and closes his eyes. His heart pounds heavily and he doesn’t want to let go of the red goddess but has to. She is not his and will never be.

“Let’s go.”

“...Maybe we should wait until the close is clear, I don’t want to embarrass you.”

Tyrion chuckles. “You’ll never embarrass me, Sansa,”

Sansa smiles and entwines her hand with Tyrion’s and stands up to exit the closet.

  


___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“...My wrath is worst!” Sansa heard Tyrion roar like a lion in the academic office. Sansa winced feeling guilty, but she couldn’t stop Tyrion. It was weird, though. She never heard Tyrion yell like that before...she actually never seen Tyrion Lannister in a rage.

_There is a beast under the man instead of a man under a beast. Reverse Beauty and The Beast._

Sansa shook her head to get rid of her thoughts of fairy tales. Her and Tyrion relationship wasn’t a fairytale it was...well, she didn’t know what it was, but it was something…

Bronn walked out of the office whistling and Tyrion followed him out. Sansa stood up from the bench-gripping her backpack straps and asks. “Everything good?” She studied Tyrion who looked calm. She realized it was a facade. Tyrion was just screaming at someone a minute ago and now he was smiling at her looking like it never happened. It kinda scared Sansa and didn’t at the same time.

“Great! Here is your new schedule,” Tyrion passed her. Her science course was dropped and replaced with Intro to Dramatic Literature.

Sansa smiled “Thank you,”

“It was no problem, right Bronn?” Bronn laughed “Yeah, it was nothing.”

Sansa gazes suspiciously at Tyrion and he makes a nervous laugh. “Bronn is just cranky.”

“I was in the middle of morning sex.”

“Oh, I am sorry,” Sansa says, her cheeks warming up.

“Me too,”

Tyrion mouths to Bronn to stop before Sansa turns back to him. “Is Mr.Clare going to be alright?”

“Uh, yes,”

“I heard the yelling.”

“You're mad.”

“...No...you weren’t mad at me when you found out what I said to Shae.”

“So I get a free pass.” Tyrion jokes.

“You do...I guess I have to go…” Sansa trails off.

“Maybe you should head home to rest?” Tyrion suggests.

“I am supposed to meet Arya for lunch later.”

“I will tell her you can’t make it.”

“You already have done so much for me today,”

“It was nothing.”

Sansa bends and gives Tyrion a peck on his cheek. “You're a true friend.” Tyrion smiles back at her before she leaves. Bronn laughs against the wall giving Tyrion a knowing smile.

“You got it bad.”

“Bronn-”

“You wanna fuck that Stark girl.”

“How many times are you going to say that?”

“Until you do it.”

“I will never do it.”

“Oh you will,” Bronn tells him walking by his employer/friend side by side “And you’ll love it.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“NO! NO! NO!” Arya screams outside the cafe when Tyrion is walking towards her. Tyrion chuckles at Arya Stark’s response.

“That is what they all say,”

“I have already spent the last three hours with Myrcella, if I have to spend any more of my time with a lion I will kill someone.”

“I am just here to tell you that Sansa went home early.”

Sansa went home early? That is not her at all. “Why?”

“She didn’t feel well.”

“Liar!” Arya steps close to Tyrion in a menacing way.

“Yield, wolf!”

“Wolves don’t yield.”

“Sansa is fine,”

Something happened. Arya knew something did. Sansa would have texted her if she got sick. Someone did something to her sister. What if Shae acted on her threat? All because of Tyrion! What did Tyrion know? He knew something but wasn't going to tell her.

Since Tyrion been involved in Sansa’s life she has seen her sister have these moments where she crumbles into a little bird again. What if having a lion in Sansa’s life was poison?

Arya knew what she had to do. However, Sansa was feeling something for Tyrion Lannister...but it could be nothing. What if her sister just thought she liked Tyrion because he has been nice to her? Sansa has only been with Joffrey who treated her like she was shit.

“Arya?”

“Why did Shae call Sansa?”

“Right, I am sorry about that-”

“You should be.” Arya snaps.

“Shae won’t contact her again.”

“Why are you hanging out with my sister?”

Tyrion looks caught off guard with Arya’s question and swallows hard. “We run into each other.”

“Right...how old are you?”

“What is it to you?”

“Just curious,”

Arya and Tyrion glare at each other then Tyrion makes a dark chuckle. “Arya, whatever you think-”

“I think the disgraceful dwarf of House Lannister is trying to get something that will never be his and he should stop.”

Tyrion snaps. “Are you trying to threaten me?”

“No, I am! Stay away from my sister!”

“Or what? You're going to cut my dick off!”

“Maybe, or I might have Nymeria rip out your throat.”

“You don’t get to decide who Sansa sees if she wants to talk to me she will!”

"She never gonna fuck you! She likes honorable tall men!"

"Well, Jon likes to fuck women around his own age!" Tyrion spats back. Arya keeps her composure but it does affect her, Tyrion notices that. 

Arya holds her hand up to smack Tyrion but Jaime catches it stepping in front of his little brother. 

"Arya not a smart thing to do." 

"Let go of me!" Arya screams. Jaime lets go and Arya says to Tyrion before walking away. "You and your whore stay away from my sister or I will kill you!" Arya walks away very upset. Bran sees and catches up to her. 

"Arya what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" Arya voice croaks. Bran steps in front of his sister and forces a hug upon her. Arya fights him but surrenders and hugs him back, closing her eyes. 

"It's going be okay,"

 _No its_ not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the chapter is BLAH but oh well lol. 
> 
> Comment below. 
> 
> Also tell me what you think about Gendry and Arya. I really ship them and thinking of bringing Gendry back but if more people want Jon/Arya endgame romance then I will do Gendrya in other fan fic I am thinking of. This could be Jonrya & Sanrion and other one Sanrion and Gendrya. 
> 
> Plus any other characters you want? I am trying to just focus on Sanrion and Jonrya but I can try bring some people on. I am thinking bringing Daenerys and Missandei on cause I love them . 
> 
> Next chapter will be Tyrion/Jaime and Ned/Cat and Sansa. Well, hopefully I might change my mind...
> 
> Then I have college school work so I am gonna try add 1 chapter a week. If I am lucky might be two but once a week a chapter? It will prob be posted around weekend too. I have work do this weekend but I might begin write another chapter tommorow night or sunday. 
> 
> So maybe another chapter before Monday but no promises though...


	8. Chapter 8

“There you are,” Jaime exhaled deeply. After Tyrion’s fight with Arya, Tyrion ran off and jumped in the Lannister limo and closed the door behind him and drove off without Jaime. Jaime finally tracked down his brother down at the bar. Tyrion was sitting at a table with five scotches in front of him. “I have been looking everywhere for you!”

“I didn’t notice.”

“Scotch?”

“It heals the soul.”

Jaime rolls his eyes and sits in front of his little brother and crosses his arms. “Sansa Stark is ruining your life.”

“For the millionth time, she is not.”

“You almost got slapped by Arya Stark and you have five scotches in front of you and might I add it's 1 pm.”

Tyrion ignores his brother and drinks some scotch. When he is about to go for a second one, Jaime takes it from him. “Don’t be rude.”

“Rude? You drove off without me!”

“I didn’t know you wanted to come.”

“Don’t lie!”

Tyrion bangs his hands on the table. “Fine! Jaime, I knew you were trying to get in the limo but I didn’t want to hear you bitch about my love life so I locked the doors and told the driver to drive to the closest bar so I can drink my pain away, the Lannister way, are you happy!?”

“Amazing!”

“Great!” The Lannister brothers clink their glasses together before chugging down their scotch.

Tyrion phone rings and he groans loudly not wanting to pick up his phone but answers. “Yes, Brandon?”

“Did you just call me Brandon?” Bran says puzzled.

“That is your name,”

“What did you say to Arya?”

Tyrion sighs deeply. “She called me a dwarf and I just said she was...a killer.”

“Killer?”

Jaime mouths ‘killer’ but Tyrion just shrugs. He didn't want to tell Bran that his jab was about Jon.

“Are you drunk?”

“Trying to be.”

“Tyrion, you don’t understand...S-” Sansa snatches the phone away from Bran before he finishes “What did you say to my sister?”

Tyrion jolts up when he hears Sansa voice and stutters. “Uh, Sansa...nothing...well not nothing...you see-”

“Apologize.”

“I will.”

“Now.” She demands in an ice tone that scares the shit out of Tyrion but also turns him on. 

_Sansa Stark can be demanding interesting..._

“You see I am-”

“Let me guess at a bar,”

Tyrion chortles. “You know me better than I know myself.”

“Jesus Christ!” Jaime blurts out annoyed at what it seemed his hopeless romantic brother. Tyrion snaps at him and mouths shut up.

“What bar?” Sansa asks.

“Our bar.”

“You mean the bar where you ditched me to get blown by your whore?” Sansa blurts out with dismay.

Tyrion freezes but recovers quickly. _The red goddess was real…_

“Fuck.me.”

“Fuck you is right, we’ll be there in 15 minutes and you two will apologize to each other.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I won’t talk to you again, if you don’t respect my sister, you don’t respect me.” Sansa hangs up on Tyrion and he puts his phone down. Before Jaime can say anything Tyrion calls out for their table to be cleaned up. Tyrion did help Sansa out today but he could tell by the sound of Sansa’s voice she thinks he is some alcoholic dick. Why wouldn't she? He ditched her for his whore and hurt her little sister.  He actually couldn’t believe Arya told on him. It seemed unlike Arya...or maybe he didn’t know Arya. Tyrion wanted to smack himself. He was way over his head. Why did he think he could be friends with Sansa? He is a Lannister. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sansa pushes Arya into the bar and looked around for Tyrion who was nowhere to be found.

“Oh, he is not here, we should-”

“No, “ Sansa pulls her sister back into the bar. “You two said some mean things and need to apologize to each other.”

“Why?”

“Because Tyrion is Jon’s best friend.”

“Friend.”

“Arya,”

“What?”

Sansa sighs deeply. “Why did you threaten him?”

“Because...I am worried about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just seems since...another Lannister has come back into your life you have these moments where…” Arya trails off not wanting to say it. Sansa makes an apologetic smile at her sister. She didn't want Arya worrying about her.

“Arya, I am okay-”

“Are you?”

“...Yes...Tyrion has been kind to me and I would like if you guys would get along or at least coexist. If not for my sake do it for Jon.”

Arya is hesitant but nods and walks over to the booth Tyrion is sitting at with his brother Jaime. Before Tyrion can get a word in Arya says. “Look I am sorry for what I said to you earlier and almost hitting you. It was wrong of me.”

Tyrion is actually shocked by Arya's sincerity. “Apology accepted and I am sorry about what I said...I didn’t mean it.”

“I accept your apology.”

Sansa walks over to the booth and asks. “Everything good?”

“Yeah,” they both say.

"Good, is that scotch?" Sansa asks. Tyrion slides a glass to her and Sansa takes a sip. 

"Wow."

"You like it?" 

"Surprisingly I do, there is a hint of vanilla to it," Sansa comments so innocently about scotch. 

"Maybe you would-"

Jaime interrupts. "Tyrion and I were just leaving."

"You were?" Sansa asks suspiciously.

Sansa had no bad blood with Jaime, but she didn't trust him that much. It seemed Jaime wanted her away from Tyrion and she did not like it at all. What was up with Jaime and Arya? Why were she and Tyrion being friends a horrible thing whereas Jon being friends with Tyrion was okay?

"No-"

"Yes." 

The Lannister brothers have a stare down and Sansa just stands in the middle of it. Arya whispers from behind her. "Are they going to kill each other?"

"I don't know..." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jon Snow used his tracking device to track down Sansa. He couldn't believe Robb said that to Ygritte! He could not believe Ned and Cat believed it. He could not believe what he was going to have to do. There was no way in the seven kingdoms that he was going to be made fun of by Ygritte over this lie! He barges into the bar and screams “Sansa!?”

Everyone looks up to Jon running to Sansa with a wild look.

“You okay?”

Jon frowns at Arya and Sansa hanging out with Tyrion and Jaime but ignores it. 

“Look...I kind of said something and you're my best friend and if you love me you will do this for me!”

“You look like you need a drink.” Jaime passes Jon a scotch and Jon chugs it down.

“Jon, what is it?”

Jon gazes at Arya and grabs her hand and places it on his heart. “Arya, I need you to remember what is about to happen is fake.  Do you understand?” She is puzzled but says okay.

Jon then walks up to Sansa and begins kissing her. Arya's mouth drops opens, Jaime laughs, and Tyrion chokes on his drink.

“Snow!” Ygritte walks right up to Jon and is shocked that he is kissing Sansa.

“What Robb said is true then?”

Sansa turns around to see an angry Ygritte glaring at her and Jon. Sansa is frozen for a second but begins to play along. She still can’t believe Jon kissed her! It happened so fast! It was a passionate quick kiss that she didn’t hate but it was Jon SSnow.She always knew her and Jon were compatible but they never were going to date or anything. They shared an unconditional love for each other that built up over the years. Some people thought it was true love but it was not. Well, Sansa did not think so and didn’t believe in true love anyway. Jon and her could have started something but never did. It didn’t matter to Sansa now because even though Jon was in denial , Sansa knew he did love her little sister or felt something.

Sansa would never do that to Arya.

Sansa also thought maybe what Jon was feeling she was feeling for Tyrion. What if it was real? Now she was confused and kind of dazed. That kiss was like a car accident.

“Whattt?” Sansa asks. Arya shakes Sansa and plays along has well even though she is upset that Jon picked Sansa to play his girlfriend and not her. “You and Jon? Remember, Sansa?” Sansa turns her head to Jaime who is drinking and Tyrion who keeps drinking and doesn’t say a word.

“Oh! You mean me and Jon? Yes, we are dating!”

“How long has been going on?”

“Just recently actually.” Sansa replies before Jon can.

“Is this true?” Ygritte asks Jon and Jon just nods then says nothing. Jon and Ygritte stare at each other like no one is in the room. Sansa looks over to Arya who is observing how Jon and Ygritte are and she looks like she is gonna fall apart. Sansa clears her throat and asks. “Is that it?”

“...I guess it is…”

“Alright, because me and Jon have some things to do like...sex.” 

Tyrion grabs another glass and chugs the scotch down, Jaime tries to take it away from his brother but Tyrion snaps at him.

An upset Ygritte flies out of the bar and Jon is about to go after her but Sansa holds him back. There was no way he was going to chase Ygritte after having her play his girlfriend and he was already tearing her sister heart up.

“Would you like to tell me what that was about?” Sansa snaps.

“You see...Rob…-”

“Jon spit it out!”

“Rob told Ygritte you were my girlfriend.”

“Why would he say that?”

“Because he thinks we are dating!”

“Why?”

“...Ned and Catelyn think we are secretly dating.” Jon finally confesses. Sansa eyes widen and try to process what he just said. Cat and Ned think her and Jon are dating. 

“Unfuckingbelievable!” Sansa exclaims upset, and runs out of the bar. Jon and Arya give a worried glance at each other and follow a fire fueled Sansa.

The Starks leave without saying goodbye and Jaime stands up and turns to his brother still drinking away. “I get the appeal now, they seem almost fucked up has us but more together.”

Tyrion nods but keeps drinking. Jaime gives a sympathetic expression to his brother. “I am sorry you saw your friend kiss the girl you like.”

“It’s fine,” Tyrion slurs , he stands up and almost falls but Jaime catches him pulling him up straight. “I am the demon monkey and the demon monkey never gets the girl.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“WHY DO YOU THINK I AM DATING JON?” Sansa growls like a wolf when she walks into the family living room. Ned puts his head up from his newspaper while Cat puts down her needle and thread.

“Oh...we hoped you two were.”

“Hoped?”

“Well I think you two would be a great match.” Ned states.

“We are not,"

Catelyn stands up and faces her daughter. “I don’t know why your so upset that me and your father thought you and Jon were dating.”

Sansa was pissed because it hurt Arya, but she couldn’t just tell her parents that Arya liked Jon. “I don’t like people thinking of me has something I am not.”

“Which is?” Her mother challenges.

“Jon’s girlfriend and by the way where is Rob?”

“He is out with Margarey...is there something else going on?" Ned stands up worried. 

"Ygritte came to us and...it was a big thing. Jon almost ran after her..."

"Well we are sorry, is he okay?"

"Arya is with him...I am sorry I came in here yelling...it has been a stressful day."

"I can see that...Sansa me and your mother wanted to speak to you about the Lannisters." Sansa was not ready for this. She had horrible run in with Cersei, has complex feelings for Tyrion, and now this. Lions were consuming her life!

"What about it?"

"We talked with Tywin and we all agreed that we will coexist peacefully," Cat began passively. 

"Both of our houses don't hold any of them responsible for Joffrey's actions..."

Sansa blinked back tears at the name she heard today that made her shiver. "So lions are our allies now?"

Ned sighs deeply seeing his daughter is hiding some pain. "Not exactly. We are just coexisting and nothing that happened in the past should happen again...I know your not happy about this, but its the best."

"We are not asking for you to become friends with them...but we are asking you to not..."

"Not what?"

"Just be careful," Ned advises before Catelyn says something she regrets. Sansa wipes her eyes and nods. "Fine, I gotta go,"

"Sansa," Catelyn runs to the front door before Sansa can get away. "Don't push us away, we love you and just want peace."

They deserved peace, but she would never get peace. "I know," Sansa slides pass her mother and leaves Winterfell has quickly has she can. She didn't know what she was thinking. She couldn't have peace if a lion was in her life. 

_Let him go. Its not like he likes you anyway. He has Shae , she will make him happy._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below.
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Any predictions?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Arya & Tyrion/Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, will try to write another around the weekend.

Arya was sitting on her couch eating chocolate ice cream yelling at a murder mystery she was watching in the middle of the night.  “It's the flower clerk you twat!” Arya throws the remote next to her, groaning out her frustration.

She couldn’t believe where she was. Arya Stark was in her pajamas, eating ice cream, and sad over a guy. Was she becoming Sansa? Could she become someone who was not her?

_Fucking Sansa_

Arya knew she should be angry at Sansa over Jon kissing her but she could not be. She didn’t know why. It didn’t just hurt that Jon kissed her sister, it hurt that the whole time it seemed Jon just wanted to run away with Ygritte. Jon dated Ygritte for years, they were the perfect couple. Well, that’s what everyone thought they were. Years went by and they both fell out of love with the other, but even today with them being broken up you can see Ygritte and Jon clearly harbored feelings for the other.

“Arya?” When Arya glanced up Sansa was rubbing her eyes in some pink button-up pajamas slipping next to her sister in a lazily way.

“You're up?”

“I just woke up...and what does that mean?” Sansa questions.

“Nothing,”

“I can stay up and eat ice cream!”

“No one said you couldn’t.”

“You implied it!”

“I did not you twat!”

“Cunt!” Sansa gasps and covers her mouth when she realizes what she just blurted. Arya and Sansa stare at each other then both burst out laughing. Arya hits Sansa with a black decorative pillow. “If you were anyone else I would kill you!”

“I know, I am sorry.” Sansa giggles.

“How are mum and dad?”

“Fine,”

“Why did they think you and Jon were lovers?”

“They thought we were dating, Arya.”

“Lovers? Dating? Isn’t it the same thing?”

“Depends on the situation,” Sansa tells her little sister.

Arya swallows hard and whispers. “Do you think Jon still loves Ygritte?”

Sansa turns her head to her sister and whines. “Arya! Is that why you're eating ice cream at 2 in the morning?”

“Seven hells,” Arya groans at her girly sister. “I shouldn’t have said anything.” Sansa pulls Arya down so she can’t leave.

“No! I am sorry, I can be cool!”

“If you have to beg to be cool it means you're not cool, Sansa.”

“Arya, come one, can we talk about it...just for me?”

“Sure because everything is about princess Sansa!” Arya snickers.

Sansa mutes the tv and sits criss cross applesauce and smiles. “So?”

“So, what?” Arya asks without looking at her eager sister.

“Do you like Jon?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean would you fuck him?”

“Sansa!” Arya gasps shocked her sister used the word fuck to her.

“What? If you two date you’re gonna have to! That is usually what couples in a relationship do…”

“Really? Will you fuck Tyrion?”

Sansa smile drops. “I am not seeing Tyrion.”

“Aren’t you planning to?”

“No, I am done with trying to befriend him.”

“What? No way! You made me apologize to him-”

“Because it was the right thing to do and he is friends with Jon. I made you do it for your sake. Arya, you like Jon and not just has a mate...you want him and Tyrion is Jon’s best friend whether you like it or not, so you have to be able to co-exist with him peacefully for Jon’s sake.” Sansa explains to her sister passively.

Arya crosses her arms, unpleased by her sister. “You are giving up?”

“I need to find peace and be happy and having a lion in my life would just complicate that…”

“You are letting Joffrey control you.”

“What?”

“Joffrey is dead Sansa! He was one horrible experience that you never have to go through again...but that doesn’t mean you should be prejudiced against the other lions like Myrcella or Tyrion.”

“Are you defending him?” Sansa smirks wondering if she is in an alternate universe.

Arya points. “Ever tell him and I will rip out your eyeballs!”

Sansa nods “Are you going to give up Jon?”

“No I want to but I won’t.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re Starks we don’t give up, we endure.”

"It sucks being a Stark,"

"Sure does," Arya passes Sansa some ice cream and unmutes the television. The Stark girls watch murder mysteries for the rest of the night hoping to get their minds of Jon and Tyrion, but it seems doesn't matter how much ice cream they eat. Jon and Tyrion are in the back of their minds. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________

“Tyrion! Are you seriously going to ignore me?” Jon was following a hangover Tyrion into his kitchen popping a pill and drinking some orange juice. Like Arya, Tyrion had not spoken to him since the day he faked kissed Sansa. Jon used his key to get into the youngest Lannister's home where he found him hungover, again.

“Yell again and I will rip your tongue out.” Tyrion threatens in a serious tone.

Jon rolls his eyes “I don’t understand why you're mad.”

“I am not mad, I am happy! So happy I might skip like a fucking leprechaun!”

“I thought you said no yelling?!”

“You don’t yell, I do!”

Jon claps then sit down on Tyrion’s couch. “Fine, lay it on me. What did I do wrong?”

“You-”

“And if this is about Sansa I am not apologizing because you only told me you wanted to fuck her. It’s not like you want to be in a committed relationship with her.”

Tyrion is about to say something but paused but speaks up again, annoyed at what Jon thinks he would just do with Sansa. “Let’s say this is about _Sansa..._ I am not saying it is-” 

“Seems like it,”

“It’s not!”

“Fine, what is it then?”

“Arya!”  _Did I just say, Arya?_

“Arya?” Jon repeats not taking Tyrion seriously.  _Did he just say, Arya?_

“Yes! Yes, Arya! You kissed...her sister in front of her, how do you think that makes Arya feel? I’ll tell you! It makes her feel like shit! She was right there while you were making out with her sister in a passionate position that I...Arya should have been in, not y...Sansa! You should have been kissing Arya, not Sansa!”

“I couldn’t just tell Ygritte what Rob told her was a lie! She would say I told Rob to lie to her then we would fight then fuck. Me and Ygritte are toxic.”

“No kidding,” Tyrion comments dryly.

“I mean together! But thanks!”

“It’s what I do,”

Jon sighs. “Arya hasn’t spoken a word to me.”

“You are going to have to apologize to her.”

“You’re right...so you're mad because I upset Arya?”

“Yeesss.”

Jon blinks rapidly. “Did you just say yes in a snake tone?”

“No,”

“Tyrion I am not apologizing for fake kissing my best friend, so I didn’t have, to be honest with my ex-girlfriend.”

“You do know what you just said sounds pretty crazy.”

“Let’s just say that you're angry at me for kissing Sansa what do you want me to do, huh? I can’t take back the kiss.”

“You can not talk shit about me around Sansa.”

“I do not talk shit about you in front of her, I am just honest,”

“Wow!”

“What? Do you want me to lie to her?”

"Yes! For the love of gods lie to her! Is that too much to ask for?"

"You do know what you just said sounds pretty crazy?" Jon mimics.

Tyrion gives Jon a look then warns him. "Don't copy my originality, Snow,"

"Are you still sleeping with Shae? Do you plan to be fully committed to Sansa?"

"What?"

"Are you still sticking your cock into Shae and plan to commit to Sansa?"

"...I don't-"

"Little lion!" Shae yells from down the hall. Tyrion bites the inside of his cheek when he looks up to Jon, he is giving him a 'bitch please' facial expression. "Yeah, I am not apologizing for shit," Jon is about to walk away but Tyrion steps in front of his door. 

"Say sorry or this friendship is over?"

"Really?" Jon laughs.

"I am serious,"

"Fine, Tyrion! Our friendship is over because you want me to apologize for kissing someone that you never plan to commit to!"

"Commit to who?" Jon and Tyrion turn around to see a not happy Shae leaning against the wall.

"No one!" Tyrion answer quickly.

"No one?" Jon asks sarcastically. Tyrion glares at him but clears his throat and says "Yes,"

"Good, we're still friends! Nice seeing you Shae, Lannister!" Jon walks out of Tyrion's apartment, Tyrion hisses outside this isn't over to Jon but Jon just gives Tyrion the middle finger and keeps walking.

"Very mature, Snow!" Tyrion yells then slams the door. Going back to Shae trying to fix whatever she heard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?
> 
> Also I am taking vote what jobs do you want Jon and Tyrion and houses to have? Like do you want Lannisters to own hotels or something? lol XD I am thinking of Starks owning cafes and stuff cause that just seems like them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Arya
> 
> Sansa/Bran/Jon
> 
> Bran/Sansa + Lannisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have to do more with what the characters are thinking and feeling. This chapter is just dialogue I guess.

Jon walked in on Arya trying to draw a fidgeting Nymeria when he walked into the Stark sister’s apartment.

“Nymeria! Stay!”

The dire wolf tilted her head in a confused way which made Arya just get more frustrated with the wolf.   
“You know you can’t tame a wolf,” Jon says. Arya eyes widen but turns around and act like seeing Jon was nothing to her.

“I’m not trying to tame her, I just need her to nap.”

“She doesn’t seem in a napping mood.” Jon sits next to Arya which makes Arya feel butterflies in her stomach.

“I need a model to draw.”

“Why didn’t you ask Sansa?”

“I did , but she is busy reading Oedipus The King and she keeps flipping pages and snaps at me about how she is trying to read.”

Jon laughs. “Reading is boring?”

“Just words.”

“And art?”

“It’s vivid,”

Jon smiles. “...Arya, I wanted to talk to you about the kiss.”

“I thought we agreed not to talk about it?”

“I mean the fake kiss.”

“Oh, that,” Arya stands up off the floor to get a glass of water. “We don’t need speak of that ever again.”

“Arya...when me and Ygritte are in a room together it's chaos,” Jon begins.

“You two seemed okay the other day.”

Jon walks to the kitchen bar and sits down and taps his fingers anxious if he should be honest with Arya. “See, we argue, we throw accusations, and we...have sex.” Arya chokes on her water and wipes her face with a paper towel.

“I haven’t slept with her! However, I can’t be in the same room with her alone...that is why I went along what Rob told her...I knew she would yell at me for making it up where I didn’t and I would call her crazy and…”

“The perfect couple are toxic.”

“Yeah,” Jon nods sadly.

“That is why no one brings her up anymore?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry, for times I mentioned her,” Arya leans against the bar , her face inches away from Jon.

“Sorry, I kissed your sister.”

“That was a dick move,”

“It was!” Jon and Arya laugh then begin to stop and gaze at each other.

“Arya...why did you kiss me?”

“I wanted to distract you from something...but I think that’s just an excuse…”

“How long have you wanted to…”

“Um,” Arya tucks her hair behind her two ears. “I don’t know, actually,”

“You’re beautiful,” Arya tilts her head down embarrassed, but Jon lifts her chin up, and they are about to kiss when Bran walks in. “HOLY FUCK!”

Jon and Arya whip their heads to Bran’s direction. “Is this a thing?”

“No!” The couple blurts at the same time.

“Sansa! Are Jon and Arya fucking?” Bran shouts out to his older sister. Sansa yells out “Not yet!”

“And we’re okay with this?”

“Yeah!”

“Does mother and father know about this?” Bran asks curiously.

“Tell them and I will-”

“Can you go through one day just acting normal?”

“Can you go through one day not jacking off?”

“Low blow!”

“Okay, that’s enough!” Jon warns the younger Stark siblings.

Sansa steps into the kitchen and when she sees Jon and Arya close together she smiles.

“I feel love through the air,”

Arya groans “I’m done! Walking away!” She picks up her drawing book and walks to her room where Nymeria follows her.

“Thanks, Sansa!” Jon says sarcastically.

“Details!” She hops right next to Jon eager. “Arya won’t tell me anything!”

“There is no details, Sans”

“Come on, just a tiny little thing!”

“I told her that me and Ygritte are toxic each other and what we do...I don’t know if that was a mistake-”

“It wasn’t! You’re being honest, and that is important.”

“I have a question, would you rather have me tell you the truth about someone even though it was negative or lie to you?”

“I would want you to be honest,”

“Good,” Jon says glad his instincts were right. “How is school?”

“So far, good...haven’t made any friends…”

“What about Myrcella?” Bran asks joining the conversation.

Sansa chuckles softly. “Yes...Myrcella is _very_ nice.”

“Is she now? That is _very_ nice Jon teases playfully.

“ _Very_ funny...damn it!”

“Calm down, “ Sansa caresses her little brother’s hand “It is okay if you like Myrcella.”

“I don’t know if I like her in _that_ way,”

“I know she likes you in _that_ way,” Sansa tells him. Bran head snaps up.

“She does?!”

“Don’t be so eager!” Jon advises Bran. Sansa rolls her eyes and a light goes above her head. “You should ask her out!”

“What?” Bran gasps.

“I am serious, right now!” Sansa wraps her arm around Bran’s shoulders , walking him to the door.

“Ask her out, don’t wait.”  
“I don’t know-”

“What is your heart saying?”

“What about my brain?”

“Your brain doesn’t matter,”

“It does,”

“Bran, you can follow your brain or take a risk and follow your heart,” Sansa pokes at Bran’s chest.

“...Fine, but you have to come with me.”

“What?”

“I need support!”

“Bran, I’ll come,” Jon volunteers.

“No, Sansa needs come. I need my big sister.”

“How can I say no to that?”

_______________________________________________________________________

 

The two Stark siblings drove up into the Lannister’s driveway when the gates opened. House Lannister mansion was huge and looked like a red tall castle from a fairytale, but it was hell. When you walked in the hard heat pulled you down and the lions snapped at your flesh dragging you into their den that you could not escape. Sansa remembered it very well. Lannister’s home felt like a prison, even Tyrion called it a prison once. A few years after Joanna’s death the Lannisters moved from Casterly Rock a loving safe home to a mansion that Tywin built up by power moves and even death.

Bran notices Sansa swallowing hard and bangs his head against the steering wheel.

“I am such an idiot,”

“What? No, Bran, I am fine,”

“I am taking you home-”

“NO!” Sansa pulls the key out of the ignition before Bran can turn it over. “I am fine, I needed to face it one day...I need to face my past to be able to move on.”

“You're scared.”

“We all have to face our fears, little brother,”

“Fine, but I can’t have you come in like this,” Bran pulls out from his pocket a joint and a lighter.

“You wanna get high?”

“I am not, you are,” Bran explains.

Sansa knows her brother isn’t going to take no for an answer so lights up before she smokes she asks. “Are you sure?”

“Yes! Hurry up, I am already getting the creeps!”

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After twenty minutes Sansa and Bran walk up to the crimson red door with a lion knocker on it. Bran tries to walk away but Sansa pushes him. “No, Branny,”

“Please, don’t call me that in there,”

Before Bran knocks the door opens and Jaime Lannister says. “You gotta be fucking kidding me,”

“Hello to you too, I think?” Bran greets, Sansa waves to him.

“Just why?”

“I wanna talk to Myrcella.”

“We're about to have dinner,”

Bran is puzzled and looks over to Sansa for guidance. “Lannister dinner where they sit in awkward silence eating together because of their name.”

“It’s not awkward!”

Bran and Sansa study Jaime. “Well...not all the times...sometimes silence is good,”

“When?”

“Oh, shut up and come in!” Sansa giggles following Bran. Jaime takes them into the kitchen “I will get Myrcella, stay here, father doesn’t need to know your here,”

The siblings nodded while Jaime leaves. Sansa opens the fridge but Bran quickly closes it.

“Be cool,”

“I am!” Bran puts his hand over Sansa’s mouth and tells her to shush.

“Seven hells!” Cersei glares at the Stark siblings in the Lannister kitchen.

“What is it?” Tywin shouts from the dining room.

Cersei pushes Bran and Sansa into the dining room where the Lannisters have stopped eating once they see the Starks.

Tywin at the end of the table greets the Starks surprised but you can never tell. “Sansa, Bran, what can we do for you this evening?” Jaime sighs deeply at Tywin’s right done with the night. Cersei sits back down in between Myrcella and Jaime , annoyed. Tyrion alone on the other side is surprised but continues to begin eating.  

“Tyrion,” Tywin warns. Tyrion throws his fork back down groaning. “Can I at least drink?”

“We’re sorry to intrude on dinner, I wanted to see Myrcella,” Bran says politely.

“Oh, young love,” Tyrion murmurs against his wine glass. Cersei rolls her eyes and drinks back some wine, biting her tongue.

Tywin smiles at the young man’s politeness. “That is alright, Bran, how about you and your sister have dinner with us.” Myrcella smiles up when her grandfather invites the Starks to dinner.

“We wouldn’t-”

“Yes! We would love to!” Sansa walks over and sits right next to Tyrion. Jaime sips some wine while Tywin is surprised that Sansa sat next to his dwarf son but ignores it , telling himself it could be nothing. Bran sits next to Sansa , across from Myrcella where they smile at each other. 

Tywin tells the servant to get two more plates of lamb ragu and more wine. The servants come back with Sansa and Bran’s food and Tywin declares. “Let’s eat,” then everyone begins eating, the dinner has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment.
> 
> How do you think dinner will go? Do you like Myrcella/Bran pairing? Do you like Jon/Sansa friendship? 
> 
> Next chapter, Jon/Arya and The Dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonrya and some rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I divided it up with just this chapter Jon/Arya and next will be Lannister dinner. I just started writing the dinner right now.

Arya walked into the kitchen to find Jon opening a pizza box, when he looks up at her he smiles brightly.  _Why did Jon had to be so hot? Did I just call a guy hot? Jon hot? Seven hells Sansa is rubbing off on me!_

“Where Sansa and Bran?”

“Bran is asking Myrcella Lannister out and he brought Sansa with him for emotional support,” Jon explains to Arya. Arya rolls her eyes.

She couldn't believe her little brother was moving that quickly with sunshine Myrcella. Maybe he really liked her? Then she was actually surprised by her sister. Was she going to be okay going to Lannister home again? She wished she was with her, maybe telling her Joffrey was controlling her life was a mistake…

Arya didn’t know what her problem was. Half of her didn’t want Sansa to give up on what she wanted but the other half was scared Sansa would get hurt...

“You okay?” Jon questions.

“I don’t know why Sansa went to the hell hole with Bran…”

Jon gives her a sympathetic look. “She will be okay, she is stronger than she looks.” Arya nodded trying to get her mind off Sansa. If she kept thinking about it she was going to go straight to the lion's den to get her sister and brother.

“I ordered pizza,”

“I can see that,” Arya giggles. Jon smiles loving that he made her smile.

“I thought we could have dinner?”

Was Jon asking her out? Was this a date? She needed Sansa right now!

“Pizza party?” Arya jokes.

“Yes! Our own pizza party,”

Jon takes the pizza into the living room where Arya and Jon sit on the couch. They eat some pizza while watching television. “So...how is school?”

“Good, I hate the people,”

“They can’t be all bad?”

“Most know what happened to our family and judge us, especially Sansa.”

“Not all people will judge you…what about Myrcella?”

Arya throws her head back and groans. “Her?”

“What?” Jon laughs.

“I swear for the child of Cersei Lannister she is so sunshiney its off putting!”

“Sun shiney?”

“She is just so happy all the time and hopeful.”

“Most people are,”

“I am serious! She keeps talking to me, too.”

“Maybe she wants to be your friend.”

“Or fuck my brother,”

“You don’t trust her?” Jon asks like its a question but the way he says it sounds like a statement.

“I don’t trust any Lannister. How are you friends with one, again?”

“I ask myself that every day.”

“You know you don’t have to be friends with him because Sam moved away,”

“Why does everyone think I am friends with Tyrion because Sam moved away with Gilly?”

“Seems like it,” Arya mutters.

“I’ve always been friends with him. I don’t know why...even after everything that went down with Joffrey I should have hated him because he was a lion, but I never could...”

Arya throws the pizza box on the coffee table and moves closer to Jon. “Because your Jon Snow.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“No and yes?”

“Well that is great,” Jon takes a sip of his crisp beer then Arya snatches it away and drinks some. “Don’t drink it all!”

Arya gives him his beer back and their hands touch. Jon swallows hard and they both gaze up at each other at the same time. “Has this attraction always been here?”

“...I don’t know,” Arya shrugs. Jon kisses her softly on her lips. Arya kisses him back and crawls onto his lap straddling him.

“Um.Arya.Slow down....” Jon says in-between kisses.

Arya bites his bottom lip vivaciously which causes Jon to wince for a second but he kisses her back full force, aggressively. He bites down on her bottom lip which causes Arya to cry out a little. Jon immediately let’s go. “Arya! You okay I’m sorry?”

“I am fine,” She chuckles running her hands through his black silky hair. Jon chuckles “Dragon raised by wolves and the she-wolf. This will only end in trouble,”

“True, but the middle part of the story will be kind of awesome,”

Jon raises his eyebrow. “Kind of,”

“Depends,” Arya challenges. Jon smirks and stands up, Arya wraps her arms around his neck, and Jon holds her legs in place. Arya closes her eyes and thinks when she opens them she will be in a bedroom.

Was she ready have sex with Jon? This was the first date, but she already knew him inside and out. He was her best friend. She was ready, at least her body was. She felt a fire inside every time Jon touched her and she wanted to keep going until the fire burnt out into a smoke of ecstasy.

A pounding noise came from the door and Arya opened her eyes quickly. She was on the cold kitchen table instead of a bed.

_Honorable Jon._

Jon opened the door to find Margaery Tyrell, smiling like a child at Christmas time.

“Margaery,” He greeted.

“Jon, and Arya!” Margarey walked past Jon not waiting for an invitation. She looked at Arya on the kitchen table then looked to Jon with his hair all messed up. Jon never had his hair all over the place except if he was doing something physical. Was he doing something with Arya?  _Sansa and Tyrion and now Jon and Arya._

“Did I interrupt something?”

“No!” Arya snapped first. Margaery smiled at Arya with a knowing smile.

“If I did I apologize, I just came over to say hi to Sansa,”

“She is out with Bran,” Jon tells her shutting the door behind him.

Margarey nods. “Well I will be going,” She turns around and Arya runs up blocking the door. “You know,”

“Know what?”

“Don’t play with me rose!” 

“Roses have thorns,”

“Wolves have fangs!”

“Oh, I know, it's really fascinating how sharp they are!”

“That’s enough,” Jon gets between the two women and sighs. “Margaery we would be grateful if you didn’t tell anyone-”

“I am not a blabbermouth!” Jon and Arya cross their arms at her.

“I am not!” Margaery defends. “I won’t tell anyone, you have my word. Should we make a blood pact?”

“No, thank you,” Jon says. Margaery looks to Arya who forces out a thank you as well. Margaery opens the door to leave but outside the door, she spins around and says “Tell Sansa to call me and remember use protection and-” Arya slams the door in her face.

Jon blinks at Arya the clears his throat. “So...you wanna talk about your dislike for Rob’s future wife?”

“What? There is no dislike!”

“You were threatening,”

“I don’t want mother or father to know yet until we know what...this thing is.”

“Thing?”

“Yes, thing! This we are best friends but make out ."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Us,"

"...No...Gods I hate Margaery why is Rob marrying her!"

"He loves her," Jon states simply.

"Why?"

"He just does and are you sure your hatred for Margaery has nothing to do with Sansa?"

"What...no...I am tired, thanks for the pizza and hot make out session but I am going to bed." Arya begins to walk away but Jon pulls her arm and she rams right into his chest. 

"Don't push me away,"

"I am not...just I am overwhelmed...with us and stupid thorn bitch-"

"Your future sister in law," Jon reminds her.

"I don't care!"

"You should," Jon caresses Arya cheek then gives her a touching forehead kiss. "Good night, she-wolf,"

"Goodnight, white wolf," Jon is surprised she calls him a wolf instead of a dragon but smiles and Arya walks away smiling, biting the same lip Jon bite.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Comments?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanrion/Branella

Bran and Myrcella were giggling and chatting up like two lovebirds in a nest. Cersei was annoyed and even tried to sneak into the conversations but Jaime would distract her and Tywin would jump into the twins conversation. Tyrion on the other side was just drinking and eating trying to block out his family members on the other side and even forgot Sansa Stark was sitting next to him. “So...how’s it going?”

_Damn, I forgot she was even there. Why is she here? Bran seems to be making moves on my kind niece , but why in the seven hells did Sansa have to come, too?_

Tyrion smiles. “Good, how about you?”

“Goooood,” Sansa hums and takes a bite of her lamb ragu. “This is good,”

Sansa never acted like this before. She was bobbing her head around , humming , and just seemed like she was on another planet. Was she drunk? Did Sansa get drunk? Tyrion had seen her drink before, but getting drunk like he did...

Tyrion bites his lips to hold his laughs so he doesn’t get attention from his family then whispers to Sansa. “Are you drunk?”

Sansa shakes her head no and explains shortly. “High,”

“Oh,” Tyrion responds surprised Sansa was high but smirks. “I didn’t know you got high.”

“Why because I am a pretty princess? Gods, you're like Arya who was surprised I was up at 2 in the morning and thinks I am not cool,”

“You’re really cool,”

“You’re just saying that to be nice,”

“No one is cool, I am not-”

“You totally are you're like the badass sassy Lannister.”

_She must be joking!_

Tyrion chuckles. “I wouldn’t say that, but thank you,”

Sansa glances over to Bran and hisses his name. Bran looks over to Sansa and she claps her hand under the table. Bran is puzzled and eyes Tyrion but Tyrion just laughs at high!Sansa.

"Seal the deal!" Sansa hisses. 

Bran turns back to Myrcella "Um...Myrcella I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" 

"On a date?" Myrcella smiles.

"Yes,"

"Oh, Bran-"

"No." Cersei cuts into the conversation.

"Mother!" Myrcella snaps furiously that her mother did that.

"Cersei," Tywin warns. "This is between them, it doesn't involve you,"

"Oh, so you can involve yourself in your children's matters but I can not with mine?!" Cersei yells back. The table goes silent . Tywin and Cersei glare at each other, keeping his composure because of the Starks at the table, Tywin stands up straight and exhales.

Everyone stops eating. Tywin clears his throat. "Daughter, I would like to speak to you," 

Tywin walks away, heading to his study, where an angry Cersei follows. The table is still in awkward with complete silence.

"Well, that was-"

"Tyrion," Jaime warns. 

"Can we eat?" Sansa asks.

"Of course, darling," Tyrion says before taking a bite when he is chewing his eyes widen realizing he just called Sansa darling. It rolled off his tongue like he couldn't control himself. What was going on?

"Tyrion, we should go up there," Jaime suggests.

"Oh, I would love to but I am still finishing my wine, it might take awhile," Tyrion replies, pouring more wine into his glass.

"She is our sister."

"Is that suppose to mean something?"

"Tyrion!" Jaime snaps.

"Look if I was in the same situation she would not go up there making sure father didn't throw me out a window! She would be here drinking her wine saying 'finally our mother's murderer will die,' seven hells she would only go up to watch me be murdered! So no Jaime, I will not be going to play hero!" 

"You guys think grandfather is going to murder mother?" Myrcella gasps at her uncles. Jaime eyes throws daggers at Tyrion.

"Myrcella...right...no, he wouldn't murder her...but if he did...gods...wine?" Tyrion squeaks awkwardly.

Myrcella eyes get watery then she just bursts. "Gods I hate this family! Everyone is so rude and talk about killing each other like we're not even a family! Name is only thing that is important and you guys always embarrass me and I just fucking hate this family!" Everyone is shocked. Bran holds Myrcella's hand for support and she squeezes it.

"Myrcella-"

"Thank you for your honesty," Tyrion interrupts Jaime.

"What?" Jaime snaps.

"Myrcella is expressing her feelings which is good! We all should!"

"Oh, does that mean all of us should  _express our feelings,_ brother?" Jaime threatens . Tyrion glares at his brother.

Sansa taps her glass with a knife to get everyone's attention. "I would like to express that I think Myrcella would be a perfect match for Bran,"

Myrcella wipes her tears away and gives Sansa a grateful smile. "Thank you, Sansa. Bran I would like to express that I would love to go out with you!" Myrcella gets up and kisses Bran on the lips. Bran kisses her back and smiles. Jaime sighs deeply.

"I would like to express I am so happy alcohol is in my life," Tyrion drinks some wine.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Jaime mutters bitterly.

"I also would like to express that I am so high and horny right now," Tyrion chokes on his wine and gets a napkin to clean up some wine. Jaime gets up and walks away from the craziness and to check on Cersei and his father.

"I just feel like I have this sexual aura that I should just give-"

"Sansa!" Bran whines grossed out. "She's high," He tells a giggling Myrcella. 

"I feel I should just get up from this table go to a bar and pick a stranger and just fuck then eat then fuck then eat then-"

"OKAY!" Tyrion slams his hand on the table getting up from his chair, sexually frustrated. "Seems...dinner is over and my father will not be in a happy mood, so I guess it's time for you guys to leave."

Sansa gives Tyrion a puppy dog face. "You kicking us out?"

"No...yes...I am very...hor...tired," Sansa gets up and takes one last gulp of wine. "Thanks for the food," Bran and Myrcella are walking in front holding hands to the Starks car while Sansa walks slowly with Tyrion watching them. "They are so in love! They are gonna date and fuck and have babies and fuck-"

"What is up with you and fucking today?"

"I think getting high increases my sex drive. I just need go get some-"

"NO!" Sansa twirls around looking at Tyrion with an amused look. Tyrion shakes his head. "I mean you should go...home to eat and..."

"Do you not want me to fuck?"

"Whaaat?" 

Sansa puts her hands on her hips. "If you are saying that its very hypocritical coming from the most sexual person I know,"

"I am the most sexual person you know?"

"Besides Margaery,"  
"Oh yes that beautiful rose getting fucked by that young wolf!"

"EW!" 

"Says the girl who talked about her sexual aura in front of her little brother! Who is the hyporcrite now?" Tyrion accuses playfully. Sansa giggles non stop which makes Tyrion's heart warm up. 

"Sansa!" Bran yells out for her to get into the car. 

"That's my cue..."

"I guess it is," Sansa and Tyrion stare at each other for a moment, but Sansa looks away shyly.

"Goodnight, Tyrion,"

"Goodnight, winter beauty," Sansa smiles walking away to the car biting her lip before she climbs into the car, driving away from the Lannister mansion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below thoughts? 
> 
> I don't know if this is shorter than the Jon/Arya one, I got tired sorry lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanrion .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I began writing this couple days ago and I just finished it up. I have been busy sorry if it's not really detailed at the end.

Sansa was peacefully sitting under a gods wood tree with Lady laying next to her. She was at the Wolf Park owned by the northern houses. Wolf Park had once been just a wilderness forest for decades ran by the pack of wolves. A century ago a wildfire struck the forest and even half of the pack of wolves died or ran away. The northern houses decided to rebuild the forest has a natural park for everyone to see. Many people never came to the Stark Park now because some of the wolves were still living in the park. The park was still home to the wolves that had survived. The packs never harmed anyone at the park, especially House Stark. Not many people came to the Stark Park anymore, they were warily that the wolves would attack or even kill them. The wolves were not dire wolves like the Stark’s , but they were still wolves. Tywin Lannister even tried to have the park shut down when a wolf attacked Kevan Lannister once. However, Catelyn told Sansa once that Joanna convinced Tywin to not shut down the park.

However, Catelyn told Sansa once that Joanna convinced Tywin to not shut down the park.

_“Joanna loved animals, especially wolves even though she was a lion. She once told me she ran into a wolf at the park, she thought the wolf would attack her but instead, the gray wolf walked right past her!”_

_“How did she convince Tywin not to shut down the park?” young Sansa asks her mother._

_“The park made her happy and Tywin liked to see Joanna happy…” Her mother trailed off remembering back._

_“Mother?”_

_Catelyn shook her head. “I am sorry, Sansa! I was just thinking of Joanna I miss her.”_

_“I’m sorry,”_

_“It’s okay, Sansa. In life sometimes people can’t physically be with you , but that doesn’t mean you should be sad. They will always be in your hearts no matter what.” Catelyn puts her hand on Sansa’s heart._

_Young Sansa smiles and tells her mother. “I love you,”_

_“I love you too,”_

Sansa smiled gazing up at the reddish brown leaves falling off the tree. Lady’s head popped up from Sansa’s lap quickly. When Sansa looked Tyrion was five inches away from her smiling.

“Tyrion?”

“Sansa,” Tyrion clears his throat and walked towards her. “I might be wrong , you are an autumn beauty,” Sansa smirked at his comment.

“I like winter beauty more,”

“Winter beauty it is then,”

“What are you doing here?”

“I sometimes come here,”

“You do?” Sansa blurts in a not believing tone.

Tyrion smirked. “You don’t believe me?”

“No! I am sorry just didn’t know you were a park guy,”

“Park guy? I wouldn’t call myself a park guy more of a curious guy,” Tyrion looks up watching the tree’s fall down on them .

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It is,” Tyrion whispers. Sansa tilts her head right studying him when Tyrion is done looking up he catches her watching him. “What?”

“Do you come to this gods wood tree often?”

“Not really, I mostly walk through the dire trail.”

“Aren’t you scared of the wolves?”

“I haven’t come across a wolf yet, and I do bring Bronn with me sometimes,”

“Ah...wait would you have Bronn kill a wolf?”

“Only in life and death situation,”

“Good,”

Lady lays her head back on Sansa’s lap and Sansa pets her more. Tyrion gazes at Sansa with delight.

_Winter princess in the autumn, fiery hair against the hard bark of the gods wood, caressing her sweet dire wolf has the leaves fall slowly around her like she is a mystical goddess…_

“Tyrion?”

“What?” Tyrion says awkwardly getting out of his day dream.

Sansa laughs. “I asked if you wanted to join me and Lady.”

Tyrion smiles. “Only if Lady doesn’t mind,” Sansa looks down at her dire wolf who walks over to Tyrion and sniffs at him then nudges him with her head towards Sansa. “Woah,”

Tyrion falls on Sansa and both of their eyes widen. Tyrion stares down at Sansa’s red lips he wants to kiss badly. Before he has the courage to move his lips against hers Sansa moves her head away giggling “Lady! That was not nice!” Tyrion decides to get off Sansa quickly. Scared that Sansa will feel what he really wants to do with her.

Lady lays in front of the lion and wolf watching them closely.

“What does this mean?” Tyrion whispers.

Sansa replies with uncertainty. “I think she likes you?”

“That’s impossible, I am a lion!”

“She knows that, but I think she trusts you even though she shouldn’t…” Sansa trails off saying her thoughts out loud. When she realizes she did, Sansa does not make eye contact, just watches Lady. Tyrion doesn’t dare to make eye contact either and they sit in silence for a minute until Tyrion can’t take it anymore. “People use to say my mother and father use to fuck in these woods,” Tyrion blurts then closes his eyes when he realizes what he just said. Sansa bites her lip hard but can’t help but to burst out laughing.

“I am sorry,” Tyrion winces.

“What was that?”

“I hate silence!”

“Don’t you read in silence?”

“I do sometimes, but sometimes I read out loud so there is some type of sound in the room.”

“That is sad,”

“Thanks,” Tyrion scoffs.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that-”

“You did,”

“I did...I'm sorry,”

“I have always broken the silence in my family. Even when it got me in trouble. I remember when I was a boy, the Lannisters were supposed to have a quiet meal, my father was in a terrible mood, but I couldn't take it…”

“What happened?”

“I made a comment about Shakespeare , and my father shoved me off my seat and hit me over with a chair-”

“WHAT?” Sansa gasps horrified.

Tyrion frowns then forced a smile. “Right, I am talking to a normal person. I am sorry I do this thing where I forget I am talking to someone normal-”

“How old were you?”

“Thirteen?”

“Did anyone help you?”

“Cersei would never, she enjoyed ever minute of it. Jaime, however, was shocked and frightened. Maggie our servant saw and bent down to help me and reminded Tywin of his _legacy_.” Tyrion hisses with distaste.

“Why didn’t Jaime help?”

“Like me, he was a child. Jaime is only two years older than me, but I think that age doesn’t matter, fear does…”

Sansa grabs Tyrion’s hand and squeezes it tight, Tyrion looks at his hand almost shaking and then up at Sansa. “I am sorry that happened to you,”

“Nothing you can do just a sad story,”

“Why are some stories so sad?”

“To remind us that we are all monsters.”

“No one’s a hero,” Sansa sighs deeply. "All of us are monsters,"

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Be so pessimistic , but also hopeful."

"I don't hope anymore!" Sansa argues.

"You do , you just don't want to admit it." 

Sansa is about say something but closes her mouth. Tyrion might be right...

Tyrion states "You're being quiet again," 

"I'm a quiet person,"

"You didn't use to be,"

"That was before..." Sansa trails off thinking about what had happened years ago.

"I am sorry, that was stupid,"

Sansa shrugs. "Don't be, it's just another sad story." 

"Do you think you and I will ever have a happy story?" Tyrion asks her curiously.

"One only can hope, but like I said, I don't hope anymore," Sansa replies darkly then stands up ready to leave. Lady begins walking ahead of Sansa. 

"Sansa, before you go...I was wondering...I...you see...I like being around you," Tyrion finally confesses. He thinks Sansa will run away screaming but she gives him a soft smile. "I like being around you too,"

"You do? I mean...good, listen I would like to be..."

"Friends?" Sansa finishes amused by Tyrion Lannister stuttering over her.  "Yes, friends!"

"Sure, I don't mind being friends with you...I thought we already were in a way..."

"We...I am sorry I am becoming-"

"Stupid?"

"I wouldn't call it that!" Tyrion laughs. 

"We are friends."

"Friends."

"Yep," Sansa nods. There is an awkward silence but Tyrion breaks it. "Good! I will see you around?"

"We'll see," Sansa teases then walks away smiling with Lady walking ahead of her.

_I accept that challenge winter beauty._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?
> 
> Do you like?
> 
> If I can I'll write another chapter this weekend but plan is one chapter a week, usually posted around weekend but if I am lucky and have time I might write another.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was little late but it is a long weekend. Earlier this week I got writers block then something came in mind then another thing then I am thinking about a New Girlesque Gendry/Arya/Sansa/Tyrion thing and was like oh my God. But I feel I don't know Gendry or just forgot a lot about him (he's been rowing for awhile) so I am going have to watch over Gendrya on youtube before I begin and even if I do that I will still be doing this story. 
> 
> I began writing a chapter after this too but it prob be post next weekend or I might sooner. But who knows...

“What are you asking?” Bronn asks Tyrion again before taking a sip of some fresh ale. Tyrion rolls his eyes annoyed at his employee/friend. They were sitting at the regular bar Tyrion went to that his family had no idea he went to. Tyrion this evening was puzzled.

It had been a week since he had spoken to Sansa. She agreed to be his friend which stressed Tyrion out more! He didn’t know how to be friends with people and he usually fucks it up because of his Lannister traits. Tyrion has a good relationship between Bronn & even Podrick but they worked for him. All his life he had paid people to do things for him or to just be around people.

This was different.

_Sansa was different._

He wouldn’t be paying her to stay...he could offer her something...she was a Stark she didn’t need money and what was he thinking! Paying Sansa Stark to hang out with him?

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_  

“You know what I am asking!”

Bronn shrugs “I don’t really,”

“Have you ever had a female friend...without any sexual benefits?”

“What’s the point of that?”

“Never mind!” Tyrion snaps frustrated.

“Woah,” Bronn slams his drink down on the table. “Is this about the Stark girl?”

“Which one there are two?”

“The princess you wanna fuck,”

“Technically they're both princesses,”

“You know what I mean,”

“Sansa has agreed to be my friend,” Tyrion admits to Bronn.

“Aye, you’re friend zoned.”

“What? No! I want to be friends with her, I am not expecting her to want me in that way.”

“Why are asking me about having a lady friend without sex, then?”

“Because I have never had a woman friend that I didn’t fuck…I don’t know how to do this!”

Bronn sighs. “What are we doing right now?”

“What?”

“What are we doing right now? In this moment?”

“Drinking and making conversation,” Tyrion states simply.

“There you go, that’s what you do except she’ll maybe drink wine or those girly drinks. You be there for her as a friend when she needs you and respect her and all that bullshit.”

Tyrion smiles. “Oh, Bronn, I didn’t know you had this knowledge. What else do you know?”

Bronn points at him. “Don’t be a dick! I’ll kill you!”

“Then you won’t get paid,”

“I’ll find work somewhere else!”

“Yeah, but no one will pay you like me,” Tyrion reminds him. Bronn groans knowing Tyrion is right.

“You know you are impossible,”

“But you still love me,”

“You think I do,”

“Can you just be nice for once? I really need this even if you are lying!”

Bronn smirks. “Fine, I like you,”

“See was that so hard?” Tyrion unlocks his phone and stares at Sansa Stark contact for a second.

_Should I text or call? Call is better...texting is faster and cooler...did I just say cooler? Gods this age difference is going to be the death of me! Why am I being friends with a 23-year-old?_

“Well if you’re not going to talk, I am going to go find myself a lady.”

“Be safe,” Tyrion says without looking up to his friend. Bronn shakes his head and walks towards the other side of the room talking to some ladies.

Tyrion sighs deeply and makes his decision.

 

_**Tyrion: Hello, winter beauty.** _

 

Tyrion presses send then drops his phone on the table.

_See just wait-_

His phone dings and he smiles thinking it’s Sansa but it’s his father.

 

**Family meeting now. Come immediately or there will be consequences.**

 

“Fuck my life,”

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Arya made a repulsed look in the hallway watching her brother Bran and Myrcella watch a romantic comedy on her couch. Sansa walked next to her sister and put her arms around Arya. “Bran didn’t want her to get bombarded with the wolves yet,”

“So, you offered our living room to him and sunshine lioness?”

“Yes,”

“They are so-”

“In love,”

“Icky.”

“The way she is looking at him is the way you look at Jon-”

“I do not!” Arya hisses violently.

Sansa gives her a 'yeah right' facial expression then walks into her room. Arya follows her and shuts the door behind her. “Do not act like I am lovesick over Jon!”

Sansa sits on her bed and sighs. “I never said you are lovesick, Arya. Also being love sick is not horrible.”

Arya sits next to Sansa with her back against the headboard. “Oh yes it is,”

“Maybe love spell is the word Margaery-”

“Oh don’t mention that thorn bitch!”

“Arya!” Sansa gasps appalled Arya would speak about Margaery like that. “That is not very nice! She is going to be your future sister in law and she is my friend.”

“Gods you and Rob are so deluded into thinking she is perfect!”

“I know Margaery is _not_ perfect or innocent but she is a good person,”

“She’s a bitch!”

“Don’t say that!” Sansa snaps.

“Or what?”

Sansa glares at her sister “Apologize!”

“No, and glad to know you’ll never be on my side!” Arya hits Sansa's breast with a pillow then storms off from the room.

“OH,” Sansa screams “I never said I wasn’t on your side!” Bran pops up to the door to check in. “Everything all right because the yelling is reminding Myrcella of her family...which is kind of a killer when I am trying to give her a nice safe time.”

Sansa sighs. “Sorry, me and Arya just had an argument. We’ll keep separate and quiet.”

Bran closes the door after he leaves and Sansa falls on her stomach groaning. She didn’t understand why Arya hated Margarey so much. Maybe she just needed to have them spend time together. They could all go shopping together or see a movie or go out for brunch...

Arya hated brunch.

Sansa just had to find something Arya and Margaery shared in common. She knew Arya hated people, but Margaery was going to be Rob’s wife! It would kill Rob to discover that his wife and little sister hated each other…

_Ding!_

Sansa unplugged her phone and saw a text from a number she did not recognize at all.

 

**Tyrion: Hello, Winter Beauty**

 

_Tyrion Lannister._

 

Sansa added Tyrion under her contacts and began to text him back.

 

**Sansa: Hello, Tyrion. How are you?**

 

Sansa waited but no reply back. She shrugged not worrying about it knowing Tyrion was Tyrion. Just because he was her friend now didn’t mean he was going to act like a traditional friend. Sansa just imagined he would probably drunk call and text her, invite her out for drinks all the time, and even invite Shae out with them. Gods, was she being too harsh? It wasn’t like Tyrion was an alcholoic...even though he drank a lot...actually every day...was she friends with an alcoholic? 

Sansa pushed her phone away like she was afraid of it and pulled her knees up to her chest. Was this happening? When she was 17 years old she never imagined the future would hold her living with her sister who hated her friend, being friends with Tyrion. Old Sansa thought she was going to marry a prince, get married, and live a glamorous life like a true queen. How things change! She met a horrible prince who scarred her and almost murdered her father, she slept with a hound and years after even after everything that had happened to her she could still feel an old pathetic stupid little girl Sansa have a hold on her.

Why didn’t she trust Arya that Margaery was a bitch? Yes, she has known Margarey for years and she is her friend but Margaery can be manipulative and have ulterior motives. Sansa believed Margarey was deeply in love with her brother, but why not think of Arya’s point of view. Ask her more about why she feels this way? Why did Sansa have to feel she was always right?

Then Tyrion. She is judging him because he drinks every day, some people do and from what he told her the last time she saw him Tyrion had a right to. He only gave a small detail from his childhood, but he was emotionally and physically abused by his father even though he laughs it off like it was nothing. Sansa knew what that felt like, she got it from Joffrey...maybe Joffrey got it from Tywin? Sansa rolled her eyes at herself for even trying to excuse Joffrey’s behavior because of his DNA. It didn’t matter. Joffrey was a monster and she was happy he was gone. She could feel bad for Cersei, but she didn’t. Maybe that was cold, but she didn’t care. She was a Stark.

_Ding!_

 

**Tyrion: You know uncomfortable family meetings and dinners.**

**Sansa: Why do you go?**

**Tyrion: I don’t have a choice.**

**Sansa: Everyone has a choice.**

**Tyrion: Well I choose to go to these uncomfortable dinners.**

**Sansa: Tell me what is going on?**

**Tyrion: Cersei is complaining about Myrcella being absent.**

**Sansa: She is hanging out with Bran in my living room.**

**Tyrion: Are they fucking?**

**Sansa: NO!**

**Tyrion: Too bad**

**Sansa: Pervert!**

**Tyrion: I know it's tragic. ;)**

**Sansa: Cersei is just complaining about Myrcella?**

**Tyrion: Yes, and Sandor Clegane was invited to dinner.**

**Sansa: What?!**

**Tyrion: I know! My father is hiring him back has security at the Lannister Hotel.**

**Sansa: Why him?**

**Tyrion: He did a swell job with Joffrey under horrible circumstances.**

**Sansa: Right...**

**Tyrion: Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!**

**Sansa: No it's fine...it is just me and Arya got into a fight and I can't go into the living room and you just mentioned Sandor...**

**Tyrion: Sansa Stark do you like lemon cake and ice cream?**

**Sansa: Yes. Why?**

**Tyrion: I am about to ditch this dinner for some lemon cake and ice cream. Would like to come over?**

**Sansa: To your place?**

**Tyrion: ...Yes...**

**Sansa: You know I would love to has long you have mint chocolate chip ice cream.**

**Tyrion: I do...how about you go to my house now...Podrick will open the doors for you.**

**Sansa: Alright, I'll see you in a few! :)**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already began next chapter .
> 
> Comment below ? What did you think? What is Arya deal with Marg? SanSan ( I don't ship it but thought of it and was like why the hell not, something happened XD)? Like Bronn/Tyrion? Want Podrick & Tyrion? 
> 
> next is Jonsryion , that's a good mashup for Jon + Tyrion + Sansa right? ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonsa & Aryion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wrote this chapter. I was going to make it longer but I wanted to post it so this is just part 1. 
> 
> This is just Jon/Sansa & Tyrion/Arya. More of Tyrion/Arya I think. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Jon/Arya/Sansa/Tyrion all together with lemon cakes . I will try to post it by this weekend or so depends.

Jon had the phone to his ear walking up to Tyrion’s building. He had not talked to Tyrion in a while because he had been busy and actually missed his drinking buddy which was a weird sensation.

 _I miss a Lannister._ “Hey, I am walking into your building. Thought we could drink-”

“NO...I mean not right now, I am busy tonight.” Tyrion tells Jon. Tyrion was at the store picking up mint chocolate chip ice cream up for Sansa and Jon was ruining everything.

Jon chuckles while getting on the elevator up to the fourth floor. “Is this a Shae thing?”

“No...Yes...I am taking her out on a date,”

“Date?”

“Yes.”

“You and Shae are dating?”

“Yes,” Tyrion repeats.

“You’re repeating words again so I don’t believe you.” Tyrion heard the elevator ring from the other line and begins to say “Remember that we’re friends and-”

“I am going to kill you!” Jon halts when he sees with his eyes Podrick bringing Sansa into Tyrion’s apartment.

Was Tyrion trying to fuck his best friend? He told him not to until he was ready to commit! He was still seeing Shae and Tyrion was _Tyrion_.

“Jon-”

“I can not believe you!”

“It’s just lemon cake and ice cream.”

“At night!?”

“Would you rather me invite her during the day?”

“Yes! No! I can not believe this is happening!”

“We agreed to be friends!”

“Every friend you have you fuck!”

“I haven’t fucked you!”

“You haven't tried yet!”

Tyrion chuckles. “Jon I know I am funny and irresistible but I am not interested-”

“You know what I mean!”

“Jon...I am trying to be friends with Sansa and would appreciate it if you would just turn around and pretend you didn't see her. Okay?”

“Sure,”

“Really?”

“Sure.” Tyrion hears knocking from the other line and groans “Oh you selfish bast-” Jon hangs up before Tyrion can finish his sentence.

Sansa opens the door and smiles gently “Jon?”

“Hey, Sans,” Jon hugs her then walks into Tyrion’s place. “I thought I would pop by, what are you doing here?”

“Tyrion asked me out for dessert,” 

“Did he now?”

“It's not what you think,” Sansa tells Jon. “He has no ulterior intentions.”

Podrick comes out back to the living room  “Tyrion has dismissed me for the night is there anything else you two need?”

“No, thank you Podrick,”

Pod nods then exit the apartment and Jon sighs.

“What Jon?” Sansa asks.

“I am worried.”

“You're like father you always worry,”

Jon smiles secretly always loving being compared to Ned. Sansa squints at him “That wasn’t a compliment!”

“I know,”

Sansa rolls her eyes. “Relax, I am a big girl, okay? Trust me?”

“Always,”

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Tyrion was pissed off. Jon always had to ruin everything! He didn’t understand why he was friends with that Snow bastard! He was just trying to be a friend, it wasn’t like he was planning on seducing her. She would just laugh in his face. Sansa wanted a guy like Jon or Loras or fuck him even a guy like his brother. Tyrion walked to the alcohol section and he turned his head right and spotted a certain wild she-wolf cussing.

“Fucking Margarey, thorn bitch,” Arya muttered under her breath checking out the hard liquor.

“Well, hello,” Tyrion greets waving at her. Arya groans inwardly and waves quickly dismissing Tyrion.

“Nice, seeing you too,” Tyrion comments dryly then walks over to her.

“What?”

“Why are you in a terrible mood?”

“None of your concern!”

“You know I am in a terrible mood too-”

Arya crosses her arms and glares down at Tyrion. “Do you ever stop talking?”

“Do you ever stop being rude?”

“What do you want?”

“Heard you got into a fight with Sansa,”

“Go away,” Arya warns.

“Siblings squabbles can be the death of-”

“I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T STOP TALKING I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!” Arya screams. Everyone around the store stops and looks at Arya. Tyrion laughs it off. “She’s kidding!”

Arya walks away from Tyrion and grabs a random bottle of wine and goes to check out. When Arya is walking out of the store Tyrion calls out for her. What did he want? Why did he keep talking to her? She was not in the mood to play nice with Tyrion Lannister, because of Sansa. She was pissed at Sansa for not trusting her about Margaery. She was pissed at herself for getting upset about Rob’s bride to be when she knew deep down it had to do with something else. “What do you want?” Arya whines in a tiresome tone.

“I need you,”

“What?”

Tyrion sighs. “Look, Jon is over at my place right now-”

“So? Aren’t you two mates or something?”

“We are...but Sansa is over there with him.”

 _Figures!_ “Seven hells! You want to use me to drag Jon out so you can try to get with my sister?”

“No! I mean no to the get with her part. I just want to be her friend.”

“You can still get to know her with Jon in the room,” Arya informs him.

“I can’t!”

“Why fucking not?”

“Just...bloody hell fine! I am intimidated by Jon Snow, happy?” Tyrion spats. He kicks at the ground frustrated he just admitted that to Arya freaking Stark. He knew she was going to laugh at him and he waited.

“...Is this because of his height?”

Tyrion looks up surprised she wasn't laughing and replies. “What? No! Why aren’t you laughing?”

“Didn’t find your confession amusing,” She shrugs.

“Jon and Sansa just have this friendship that I want. I want it...really badly which is a weird sensation for me. I, Tyrion Lannister want to befriend a girl without fucking her.”

_Almost true. I do want to fuck her, but I want to be her friend more...do I?_

“Jon has grown up with us. He and Sansa didn’t begin to be friends until they were teenagers, they have a history. Just accept it.”

“I know they have a history...I just don’t know if I can ever compare to them-”

“You can’t! You will never have a relationship with Sansa like Jon has with her! Just be like everyone else and accept it!” Arya snaps. Tyrion frowns then nods. “ Ah. Makes sense now,”

“What?”

“You and Sansa’s fight. Was it about Jon?”

“No!”

“Who?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because we are connecting which is really fucking crazy, but I would like to continue!”

Arya growls. “Fine! Me and Sansa fought about the smug rose bitch who is marrying my brother!”

“You’re jealous-”

“I am not-”

“Like I am jealous of Sansa and Jon’s relationship. Huh, we have something in common!” Tyrion smiles.

“Shut up!” Arya groans.

“You are coming with me!”

“I am not!”

“Like you said we have to accept the relationship Sansa has with Jon and Margaery.”

“I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!”

“Arya, you need to make up with Sansa. You are her sister. Your relationship with her is important to her. She is upset that you two got into a fight.”

“...Really?”

“Yes, really! Sansa loves you more than she loves Margaery. Nothing can compare to you and Sansa’s bond.”

Arya thinks for a second then sighs deeply. “...Fine, but I am going to make up with my sister!”

“Good, let’s go! Gods, we should hang out more!”

Arya rolls her eyes and says. “I will cut your throat.” Then walks up to the Lannister limo. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below?
> 
> Again think of this just part 1. I just divided it instead of making the chapter longer tbh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa + Tyrion + Jon + Arya
> 
> Jonyrion
> 
> Sansrya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if it good. But let's see.

When Tyrion entered his apartment Sansa and Jon were sitting at his red square dinner table chatting. Tyrion smiled at Sansa when he entered but gave a Jon a _fucking hate you_ glance.

“Did you go to the store to get my favorite ice cream?” Sansa asks in disbelief. Tyrion put the bags on the table. “It was no big deal. Also, I ran into someone!”

“Who?” Jon asks warily. Arya enters the apartment closing the door behind him. Jon's face softens when he see’s it is Arya, but Sansa is shocked and face hardens.

“Hello, Arya,” Sansa greets in a cold tone.

“Sansa, I ran into Tyrion at the store.”

“Did you now?”

Arya rolled her eyes at her sister being over dramatic. “Yes, and he said you were here...look I am sorry,”

“You are?”

“What is this about?” Jon questions confused.

“Right, you know nothing!” Tyrion comments evilly, Jon walks up to him and hisses him to stop it.

“Reason I was...being a jerk was...you see...I maybe was-”

“Jealous?” Sansa guesses.

“Not totally jealous-” Sansa hugs Arya tightly and closes her eyes. “I am sorry too. I know I haven’t been a good sister always, and I’ll try to be better,” Sansa promises to Arya when she lets go. Arya smiles “Me too,”

“You two are adorable,” Tyrion muses. Sansa and Arya turn around and see Tyrion with a glass of wine in his hand.

“Doesn’t wine and ice cream not mix well?” Sansa questions.

“Wine goes with everything,” Jon walks past Tyrion and put some lemon cakes and ice cream at the table. “Here you ladies go,”

“Thanks, Jon,”

Arya and Sansa sit on the right side while Tyrion and Jon sit across from of them. Sansa decides to drink some wine and eat some lemon cake. She knows Tyrion says wine goes with everything, but she doesn’t want to puke at Tyrion’s place. Arya eats some ice cream with Jon and there is an awkward silence.

 _Why are we so quiet?_ Tyrion thinks. He is hating the silence. “You know I just realized this is the first time we all are together.”

“Yeah, what a celebration!” Arya snickers. Sansa nudges her to be nice. Jon chuckles softly at Arya’s sassiness. Sansa pours some more wine in her glass and keeps on drinking.

Sansa didn’t know why they were all so quiet. She had been in these situations before and have succeeded in trying to make conversation but right now her mind was blank...and maybe the wine was not helping her mind but it was helping her calm down and not run out embarrassed she didn’t know what to say. She knew if Tyrion wasn’t in the room it wouldn’t be so awkward. Arya would talk more and Jon. Why wasn’t Jon talking? He was friends with Tyrion. Were they in a fight?

“Are you two fighting?” Sansa asks pointing to the two men across her and Arya.

Jon forces a smile. “No,”

“No?” Tyrion asks.

“No,” Jon repeats.

“Seven hells,” Arya whispers to her sister. “Sansa, I love you but I want to cut my own throat, can we leave?”

“Arya!” Sansa hisses.

“You know Arya if you are having a bad time, you’re welcome to leave! Also if we’re all being honest here...Jon and I are in a fight!” Tyrion declares passionately then turns to Jon. “Actually, Jon get the fuck out!”

“Are you fucking serious?” Jon asks knowing what Tyrion was doing.

He was trying to kick him and Arya out so he could be alone with Sansa. No way. He trusted Sansa but was still warily of Tyrion. It would be different if Tyrion was more honest with him about what he wanted from Sansa, but no he was sneaking behind his back inviting his best friend...his **_family_** out behind his back. Did Tyrion like Sansa? Would he end his relationship with Shae to be with Sansa? There was no way in hell Jon was going to sit back while Tyrion pursued Sansa while still fucking Shae. Sansa deserved better!

“I am dead serious! We are in a fight! I don’t want to be around you! Be gone!”

“If I am leaving, we _**ALL**_ are leaving this place!”

“NO! I am kicking you out and Arya wants to leave so…” Sansa tilts her head at the two men fighting.

_Did Tyrion want to be alone with me?!_

“NO!” Sansa pushes herself up from her seat. Everyone looks up at her and she swallows hard trying to salvage the night.  _Gods I shouldn’t have drunk so much wine. My head is kind of spinning._ “How about all of us just chill, you know? We can go out...maybe dance or meet some whores...actually...what I mean-”

Jon reaches across the table to take away her wine. “Jon!”

“Snow, she is not a child!” Tyrion snaps.

“Oh, you would want her to keep drinking!”

Arya rolls her eyes. “Can we leave yet?”

“No!” The three yell at Arya.

_Bang! Bang!_

“Did you invite someone else?” Sansa asks.

“Not that I know of,” Tyrion walks to the door to open it. Sansa tries to reach for more wine, but Arya pulls her down and shakes her head, giggling. “Whores?”

“It slipped out! I am usually good at this...”

Tyrion opens the door and sighs deeply when he see’s who it is. “Great, this evening is getting better and better! What do you want?”

The Hound stares down at the youngest Lannister. “You’re father gave me orders to go see what you are up to since you had to leave dinner so quickly,”

“You’re not invited-” The Hound passes Tyrion and Tyrion growls and slams his door closed. Sansa drops her fork when she see’s Sandor standing next to Tyrion. Her eyes widen , but she finds her composure. The last time she saw him was when she was eighteen and she was not ready to see him again. Sandor looks at Sansa emotionless and walks towards her . “Hello, little bird,”

Sansa clears her throat . “Not a little bird anymore,”

“I can see that,” The Hound gazes at Sansa like she is a project and Sansa pretends he is not there. 

Arya catches that her sister in uncomfortable. “Back up, Clegane!”

Sandor steps back but laughs at Arya’s warning. Tyrion rolls his eyes annoyed by Sandor’s presence. “You can see that I am having dessert with some friends, so you can report back to my father now!”

“No whores tonight?”

Tyrion curls his fists in a ball getting angry. Jon walks over to his friend to stand in front of Sandor. “I can confirm that Tyrion will have no whores tonight. Trust me,”

The Hound stares at Jon but makes a short laugh. “You are the honorable Jon Snow. I guess I am going to have to trust your word.” The Hound opens the door to leave , but before he leaves he says “See you later, little bird,”.

“Why did your father send him?”

“You know he is a dick.”

Sansa stands up and says out loud. “...Tyrion could I use a room for a second?”

“Room?” Tyrion asks confused.

Sansa exhales. “Yess,”

Jon and Tyrion glance at each other but before they can say anything, Arya is dragging Sansa to a random room down the hall.

"Great! Are you happy Jon?" Tyrion asks angrily.

"Me?"

"If you and Arya never came everything would have been fine, but no! Jon fucking Snow had to come like he is a god damn chaperone at a middle school dance!"

"First, you invited Arya-"

"To make her happy! I knew they needed to make up, but like you, Arya doesn't keep her word! She says sure, but flips the switch and makes your life miserable!"

Jon rolls his eyes. "What do you want with Sansa?"

"To be her friend!"

"We both know that is not true!"

"It is!"

"Really?"

"Really!" Tyrion yells.

"So, Sansa is not the red goddess and you don't want to fuck her."

Tyrion is about to say something but closes his mouth then laughs. "Jon of course, I am sexually attracted to Sansa...have you seen her? However, I am suppressing all my urges, because I want to get to know her has a friend...not a whore..."

Jon studies Tyrion then smiles. "Bloody hell, you are telling the truth!"

"That is what I have been saying!"

"Look," Jon sighs. "Sansa is not just my friend...she is my family...all the Starks are, so if you _ever_ hurt her I will kick your ass. Understand?" Jon extends his hand, waiting for Tyrion to agree. Tyrion smirks. "I guess that is fair,". The two friends shake on it. 

 __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Arya shuts the door behind her and locks it and whispers “What the fuck was that?”

“Arya...you don’t understand…”

“Tell me!”

Sansa closes her eyes and swallows hard. “I slept with the Hound.”

Arya's eyes fly open and gasps. “Sans!”

“I know!”

“When?”

“I was eighteen and I didn’t want to lose my virginity to Joffrey…”

“Seven hells!”

“I know!”

“Stop saying you know!”

“Sorry, I have drunk some wine tonight and I am freaking out!”

“Why did you…”

“I just wanted it over with like everything else that was happening around me. I wanted to get it all over with so I could be free...gods you must think I am an idiot,” Arya shakes her head “The Hound?"

"No one knows...not even Margaery."

Arya snaps her head up. "You didn't tell Margaery?"

"No,"

"Why did you tell me?"

"Well, I have drunk some wine...and...I trust you," Sansa admits gazing at her sister. Arya smiles with joyfulness.  _Take that you thorn bitch!_

"I trust you too," 

"Are we having a moment?" Sansa asks smirking victoriously.

"No," Arya rolls her eyes. "So...do you like Clegane?"

"No...I don't know...I don't even remember the sex that much...so many things were going on..."

"The way he was looking at you, Sans...I think he might care for you,"

"Gods," Sansa groans falling on the soft bed in front of her. "I am going to have to talk to him."

"You don't have to! I mean it was just sex!"

Jon and Tyrion knock on the door. "Sansa, we're sorry! We made up!" Jon tells them through the door. 

Tyrion continues. "Yes, I am very sorry! You know me I am a terrible drunkard fool...forgive me," Sansa makes a small smile naturally at Tyrion's apology. Arya glances at her sister smiling like a lovesick fool. She closes her eyes and mutters. "Seven hells!"

"What?" Sansa gasps. 

Arya points at her and states "You owe me!" then turns around to open the door. Arya pushes Jon away from the room and says. "We're leaving!"

"Okay, is-"

"Just you and me, and you have no choice or I will kick your ass in front of your friend! We wouldn't want that, right?"

"Well-"

"Good!" Arya pulls Jon through the hall way and shouts "Thanks for the awkward shitfest, Lannister!" 

Tyrion chuckles "Anytime, Stark!" 

Once Tyrion hears his front door shut, he walks into his bedroom where Sansa is sitting on his bed. "Jon and Arya left?"

"They did," Tyrion nods.

Sansa bites her lip. "...Well...it must be late..."

"It's only 8."

"Right," Sansa chuckles nervously. "You see I have drunk some wine,"

Tyrion walks closer to her. "I can see, you did say we should get some whores,"

Sansa laughs. "I'm sorry...I was trying to think of what we all could do...and I thought of you-"

"And you thought whores?" Tyrion asks unamused gazing at her. Sansa looks straight into his green eyes and becomes quiet. "Uh..."

"Sansa, I want to get to know you so when you think of me you don't automatically think of the whore loving imp."

"I don't see you like that!"

"Really?"

"No...I think you're the wine loving imp," She jokes. Tyrion makes a small laugh. "I do love wine,"

"Yes, you drink wine with everything. Even ice cream."

"Speaking of ice cream you didn't have any?"

"I'll take some home,"

"Who said it was yours to take home?" Tyrion teases. 

"Well, you did go to the store to buy my favorite, so I think it is mine to take."

Tyrion gazes at Sansa with desire and steps closer to her. Sansa freezes not knowing what he is going to do and how she will react. Tyrion takes her hand and pulls her off his bed. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Sansa whispers.

"...You'll see," Sansa doesn't know where Tyrion is taking her, but she trusts that he won't hurt her so, she lets him hold her hand and lead her to wherever somewhere is.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if this chapter was good or not. I was trying finish it up tonight cause I have school work to do. I know prob not a lot of detail sorry. I am always like should I write this like play but then I am like nahh lol. XD
> 
> Next chapter will be Jon/Arya & Sansa/Tyrion.
> 
> I am sorry if it's not a lot of Jon/Arya. I am going try do more. I just LOVE Sanrion , they are my otp. I like Jonrya too (I am starting to realize I kind of like Gendrya little more and thinking of Sanrion/Gendrya fic I might write) but I might be putting my faves first which I am going try stop and make it equal for now on. 
> 
> Comment below?  
> What do you think of when they all are together? 
> 
> Do you think Sandor likes Sansa?
> 
> Does Sansa have feelings for Sandor?
> 
> What will Jonrya do next chapter?
> 
> Does Arya low key like Tyrion/Sansa?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Arya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried finish up cause I said once a week , so here you go...

“I still don't understand why we had to leave?” Jon says while unlocking his apartment door.

“Because, you k...are an idiot,” Arya walks past him when the door opens making herself at home.

“You left your sister with a Lannister and I am the idiot?”

“Sansa can take care of herself and if I had to stay five more minutes there I was going to jump out the closest window,”

Jon rolls his eyes then throws his keys on his small kitchen table. “It wasn’t that bad,”

“Really?”

“Okay, it was bad,” Jon sits next to Arya on his couch. “It could have been worst.”

“You know it is your fault that I went through that.”

“How?”

“Tyrion only invited me to drag you out of there...and...seven hells it actually worked!”

“He has that power,” Jon scoffs.

“I did it for Sansa, but that stupid know it all drunk won at the end!”

“...I am sorry did you just say you did it for Sansa?”

“No...well...yes...maybe?”

Jon exhales. “Our Sansa likes Tyrion?”

“No! Not like that...well she doesn’t know...she is feeling things, but for right now you...can not tell anyone! Do you understand me?”

Jon runs his hands through his hair and sighs. “I won’t...has long you don’t tell anyone Tyrion likes Sansa.”

“I already know that.”

“How?”

“It’s pretty obvious!”

“Well, it wasn’t to me until he called her red goddess once.”

Arya spits her tongue out. “Ew, please don’t tell me anything about the imp having sex dreams about my sister!”

“Arya, don’t call him that,” Jon says in a pleading tone.

“I don’t like him!”

“Doesn’t mean you should make fun of him like that, you’re better than that,”

Arya hesitantly nods. “How do you know?”

“I know you,”

“Right…” Arya trails off and looks to the direction of the tv, but there is none. “Where the hell is the TV?”

“Mine broke,”

“How?”

“Let’s just say never invite a drunk Rob over your house and play truth or dare.”

“Sometimes I think you two are getting married,” Arya scoffs.

“He hasn’t proposed yet,” Jon quips. Arya and he laugh. Jon is about to lean in to kiss her but she glances at the empty stand again. Jon groans into Arya’s shoulder.

“You’re not going to make out with me until I buy a new TV aren’t you,”

“It’s just who the hell doesn’t have a TV?”

Jon playfully bites her shoulder then puts his jacket back on then pulls her out the door to the store.

 _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“How about this one?” Jon asks hoping Arya will say yes.

“No, too short,”

Jon sighs then points to a cheap medium size TV with no HD. “This one?”

“Don’t be cheap!”

“I am not! I just don’t really care that much…”

“Too bad,” Arya bites her lip purposely and Jon groans inward.

“Fine! Pick any TV!”

“You are desperate,”

“You are a witch!”

Arya kisses Jon softly on his lips then smirks deviously. “What were you saying?”

“I don’t know...Arya...I think you have bewitched me!” Arya punches Jon in the shoulder and he winces laughing. Arya points to a thin black screen TV that she likes and Jon nods his head in agreement then buys it. 

Arya pushes the cart out the door with a smile on her face. 

Jon smirks. "You're happy?"

"I got a fresh new TV!"

"First, it's mine-"

"Don't be selfish Jon!"

Jon shakes his head and laughs then stops and pushes Arya and the cart behind a cart.

"What?" Arya hisses.

"I see Margaery!"

"So?"

"With someone else..."

"WHAT?" Jon clamps his hand over Arya's mouth.

Arya peeks and sees Margaery talking to Petyr Baelish who is very close to an upset Margaery. "Seven hells!"

"Let's be rational-"

"That thorn bitch is cheating on Rob!"

"We don't know the situation!"

"Then why are we hiding?" Arya challenges.

"...Well...can we think rationally please?"

"No way," Arya takes out her phone to take a picture of them then sinks to the ground next to Jon. "I'm texting Sansa this photo-"

"Arya-"

"Too late," Arya says.

"Maybe we should talk to her?" Jon suggests.

"Right, confront the cunt in front of Rob!"

"What? No! No! We are going to talk to Sansa and together we will talk to Margaery. She could be in trouble..."

Arya rolls her eyes. "You and Sansa trust too easily,"

"I know," Jon sighs .

Arya gazes at a worried Jon and groans. "Fine, we'll do it your way , but if it doesn't work we do it my way,"

Jon kisses Arya's forehead "Thank you,"

"Let's go before I change my mind,"

_Tyrell, you will pay if you're cheating on Rob..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Tyrion next...
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Do you think Marg is cheating on Rob or is something else going on?
> 
> Like Jon/Arya this chapter? I am going try more, I just been in Gendrya head space so I apologize if it wasn't that good this chapter. 
> 
> How do you think Sansa will react? Will she be rational like Jon or emotional?...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa & Tyrion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa & Tyrion chapter. 
> 
> It's late but here you go...

Tyrion was taking Sansa up the stairs and into his secret book room. It was still the same, small organized library. “Looks the same,”. Tyrion walked over the fireplace and had his hand on the brick exterior.

“What I am about to show you must be kept a secret, understand?”

“You don’t have to show me.”

“I want to,”

“Why?”

“...I just do…”

Sansa smiles. “I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

Tyrion sighs unsure but turns the bottom brick upward then the fireplace opens like it is a door.

“A secret door!” Sansa gasps amazed with wide eyes. Tyrion smirks. “All lions have secret passageways,”

Tyrion takes Sansa's hand and pulls her through the room on the other side. The hidden door shuts behind them and Sansa is taken into another lion’s den except she feels safe. Sansa walks around amazed. Tyrion’s secret passageway seemed like a library, bedroom, and living room meshed up together. When you enter there was a huge book metal bookshelf on the right next to a red reading chair. A wooden four poster bed with thick opulent ruby red curtains and bed sheets sat left in front of a large painting of a lion. In the middle of the room, there was a wooden round table with a red soft cloth on top and on top of that was a chess board. Sansa walked to the end of the room where there was a long red velvet couch in front of a fireplace.

“No, TV?”

Tyrion ran his hand across the arm of the couch and shook his head. “I come here to block out the world,”

“Tell me at least there is wifi,” She teases.

“Yes,”

“A lot of velvet,” Sansa murmurs.

“I like it,”

“I can see,”

Tyrion sits on his couch and Sansa still stands taking it all in. “Surprise, you don’t have a fridge!”

“Oh, I actually have a mini fridge, ironically,” He jokes.

Sansa rolls her eyes. “Tell me more about blocking out the world,” She sits on the couch next to him with curious blue eyes gazing down at him.

“I…” Tyrion trails off anxious. “This is my safe place,”

“Oh, so you feel safe when you’re in here,”

“Yes, and no,”

Sansa blurts. “That’s not vague at all,”

“Have I ever told you that I like sassy Sansa?”

“If you’re not honest I will leave,” She threatens in a casual manner.

Tyrion sighs. “It’s my safe place and also when I want to shut out the world…”

Sansa studies him then nods. “You mean when you’re depressed?”

“Something like that,”

"Godswood is my safe place," 

"It is?"

"Yeah, I can just sit under the tree and just shut out everything...or I think too much about things like will I die alone with a bunch of dire wolves by my side...you know that stuff?"

Tyrion chuckles. "You're adorable, you know that, right?"

"...Tyrion...why did you show me your secret spot?"

Tyrion takes her hand and sighs. "I wish I showed you sooner,"

"What do you...oh," Sansa stops talking when she realizes Tyrion was talking about the past. Tyrion caresses her hands gently, which soothes Sansa in a way she can't explain. 

"I know there have been times in your life where you haven't felt safe and I want to give you this...call it an early Christmas gift," He lightens up the conversation.

"Tyrion...you don't have to share your secret room with me out of pity-"

"I don't pity you! I admire you!"

"What?" Sansa gasps taken aback. 

_He can't really admire me! I am Sansa Stark, not Daenerys Targaryen._

Tyrion shuts his eyes, screaming internally that he just blurted out. "What I mean-"

Sansa phone dings. She reaches out to her phone with one hand, letting Tyrion keep holding her other hand. When Sansa unlocks her phone, her eyes widen. 

"Sansa?" Tyrion asks worry.

"Oh, my, Gods!" 

Sansa shows the picture of Margaery and Littlefinger to Tyrion. Tyrion studies the picture carefully. "Well...this could be anything-"

"Anything!" Sansa exclaims, jumping off the couch pacing around. 

"I am just saying we shouldn't-"

"What? Jump to the conclusion that my future sister in law is fucking Mr. Baelish!"

Tyrion frowns. "How about we don't call him _Mr. Baelish_?"

"You have a dirty mind," Sansa scoffs unpleased.

"I am a pervert."

Sansa whines. "Great, now I have to go over there and confront her!"

"Right now?"

"Yes! I have to confront that thorn bitch...or is it a rose bitch?"

"Either can do," Tyrion says while walking over to a pacing Sansa. "I think you should sit down and just let it digest. Don't do anything-"  
"I'm texting her!"

"NO!" Tyrion grabs Sansa phone before she can get to it. 

"Give me my phone!"

"Sansa it's unwise-"

"Don't talk to me like I am a child!"

"I am not-" Sansa reaches for her phone, but Tyrion moves his arm the other way so she can't to it. "POD!"

"He left!"

"Did he?"

"Don't you pay attention to your staff?"

"I do!"

Sansa rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Tyrion, if you do not give me back my phone our friendship is over!"

"You're already threatening to break up with me?" Tyrion asks amused by a pissed Sansa. 

"You are such a..." Sansa grunts hard not finishing her sentence.

"Not what I was expecting," Tyrion comments little turned on by Sansa's grunt. 

He had never seen Sansa react like this before. Tyrion was feeling different things. On one hand, he thought she was acting irrational and childish and wanted to call her out on it, but worried she would do something impulsive if he did. The other part of him was amused by this side of Sansa and was somewhat turned on by it. He wanted to continue fighting with her and then have angry sex with her, but that would never happen...would it?

"Sansa...you are going to regret-"

"I am leaving!" Sansa declares storming away from Tyrion. 

"What? No!" 

Sansa spins around. "Are you keeping me, hostage?"

"No! I would never...what I mean...gods...wine?"

"Can I have my phone back?" 

"Has long as you promise not to contact Margaery in any form."

"I promise,"

"You're lying!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Fine! I am lying! Give me my phone!" Sansa drops down and tries to grab the phone out of Tyrion's hand, but Tyrion holds on to the phone tightly. 

"How are you so strong?" Sansa yells. 

"Sansa, I am doing this has your friend! Please! Let go!"

"No!" Sansa snaps back.

"Fine! You want to act impulsive and make assumptions!" Tyrion let's go and gives Sansa her phone back. "Go on!"

"I know what you're doing," Sansa scoffs.

"No, you don't! I was trying to be nice and try to help, but fuck it! I quit! You want to act like an impulsive child...fine!" Tyrion shouts at Sansa before storming off from the secret room. Sansa freezes after Tyrion leaves her and tries to type the mean text she wants to send Margaery, but she can't. Instead, she texts Arya they will talk about the photo tomorrow and walks over to the bed and lets the red velvet engulf her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After drinking more wine to calm himself down after his argument with Sansa, Tyrion returns to the room expecting Sansa will be gone. He shuts the door behind him and stumbles to the bed where Tyrion gasps, when he see's Sansa curled up under the covers like a beautiful red wolf. A drunk Tyrion laughs then falls next to her passing out. Sansa wakes up shaking her head at Tyrion passed out next to her. She pulls the blanket over him then stares at him for awhile before laying her head down falling asleep next to him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I was going to do Halloween thing but I thought it was too late. So this story will lead into Thanksgiving instead! 
> 
> Happy Halloween though or late Halloween?? ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just came up with this . So here it is. Next chapter will be Sansa/Arya stuff and Arya/Jon. I am again sorry I will do more Arya/Jon, I just am a sucker for Sanrion ;)

“Sansa, wake up , please?” Tyrion shakes Sansa’s shoulders softly until she opens her sleepy eyelids.

“What...time...is it?”

“Seven am.”

“Seven!” She groans.

“I know look...you see...funny thing…”

“Little lion!” Shae shouts from the outside of the secret room. Sansa groans instantly annoyed by Shae’s voice. “Tyrion, does she know about the secret room?”

“No, you're the only person that knows about it minus Pod,”

“How about you go out there and...entertain her while I go back to sleep?”

Tyrion looks at Sansa with shock. “Sansa! Are you telling me to go fuck Shae so you can go back to sleep?”

“Yes, or ignore her,”

“Ignore Shae? I have tried it's impossible!”

“She will see you are nowhere to be found and leave. Just lay back down, close your eyes, and let the darkness take you,” Sansa tells him while laying her head back down and closing her eyes.

“Tyrion!” Shae screams in an angry tone.

“Does she ever shut up?” Sansa snaps.

“Sorry...actually no I am not. Why did you stay?”

If Sansa would have never stayed he could be fucking Shae right now with no guilt. Instead, Sansa slept next to him last night and he did not understand it at all. He should be sleeping next to Shae not Sansa...right?

Sansa sits straight up. “I fell asleep, and don’t be a dick you said you are sharing the room with me!”

 _Fuck, I did say that._ “I did...right…”

Sansa scoffs then tried to get out of the bed but Tyrion holds her legs in place.

“I am sorry. You are right I am being a dick. Tragic Lannister flaw,”

“That is your excuse? _Tragic Lannister Flaw_?”

“It’s true,”

“Really? It sounds like bullshit to me,”

Tyrion sighs feeling Sansa is gonna try to escape but looks deeply into Sansa’s eyes finally the truth coming out of his mouth. “I am glad you stayed,”

Sansa studies Tyrion trying to detect a lie, but she does not see any lie. All she see’s is the truth. Was this a trick? “Yeah, right-”

“No, I am serious! I like the company,”

“Really?”

“Yes,”

“Really?” Sansa repeats.

“Is it that hard to imagine?”

“What...did you mean last night when you said you admired me?”

Tyrion ignores the question. “I was drinking,”

“You drink every day,” Sansa reminds him.

Tyrion rolls his eyes. “I socially drink,”

Sansa mumbles. “Alcoholic,”

“Lemon cake princess!”

Sansa gasps and pushes him giggling, Tyrion smiles at her cute giggles.

“Tyrion!” Shae yells one last time.

“You should go to her,” Sansa says before laying back down turning on her side. Tyrion looks at the door then back at the red wolf curled up in his bed.

“I should...but I don’t want to,” Tyrion walks to the other side of the bed and climbs into the bed laying next to Sansa. Sansa makes a small smile happy he stayed.

Tyrion is about to close his eyes, but Sansa asks. “How did you meet Shae?”

“Years ago I was...at a certain place-”

“Brothel?”

“Perhaps,”

Sansa rolls her eyes and turns to face him. “I am an adult, you don’t have to PG your story,”

Tyrion smiles. “Fine, I was at a strip club and I found Shae to be...intriguing and beautiful. So, I paid her and we fucked…”

“Was it love at first sight?”

“More attraction at first sight,”

“Why did you keep her around all these years?”

“This might sound crazy to you, but I like Shae. She accepts me for who I am and she is loyal to me.”

“You think Shae accepts you for who you are?” Sansa asks skeptically.

“I know, I know. You think I am an idiot,”

“Tyrion, you’re far from an idiot. You’re just...in love.”

“In love?” He bursts out laughing at Sansa's accusation.

“Yes!”

“Darling, I don’t think you understand. I can not love. I am a Lannister.”

“You like to use that excuse a lot!”

“It’s the truth.”

“You honestly think you can’t love someone...or…” Sansa trails off keeping her thoughts to herself. She turns on her back, not making eye contact.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Sansa lies.

“You can tell me. I am a big boy, I can handle it,” He quips.

Sansa turns her head at him. “Or you think no one will be able to love you, so you convince yourself that you can’t love, so you don’t get your heart broken.”

Tyrion mouth drops open staring at Sansa then in a raspy tone quietly says "Sansa...”

“Yes?” She whispers.

“I need to get some sleep," Tyrion turns his back on her, not wanting her to see that she shook his heart and soul up. 

Sansa turns her back on him then says. "Good night,"

Tyrion doesn't reply, so Sansa just closes her eyes and let the darkness take her. 

"Good night, darling," 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really addicted to Tyrion calling Sansa darling for some reason. I just feel like modern Tyrion would do that for some reason? 
> 
> Anyway comment below if you want. I just thought of this tonight so was like why not post it? Next one will be more Sansa/Arya and the Marg thing and some Jon/Arya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's been awhile since I posted a chapter. Again prob not a lot of details. 
> 
> But here it is! lol :P

When Sansa awoke Tyrion was sleeping next to her, snoring like an angel.

_He is a cute sleeper._

Pod came into the secret room and smiled with Sansa at a sleeping Tyrion.

“He never gets to sleep in,” Pod informed her.

Sansa nods. “Pod...I have to go...could you give him a message?”

“Of course, Miss Stark,”

“You can call me Sansa,” She told him while she putting her shoes on. “Just tell him I had to go and I will talk to him later and he  was right and he should sleep in more and...I am sorry I am babbling.”

Pod chuckles. “It’s alright Miss...I mean Sansa,”

“Just tell him…” Sansa trails off in her thoughts. She didn’t know why she was stuttering. It was like she was trying to come up with a text message to send to a crush. She didn’t understand it and it was worst she was doing it in front of Pod! It was extremely embarrassing!

“Uh-”

“How about I tell him that you had to run but you will speak to him later?”

“Yes! Perfect!” 

“I will give him the message,”

“Thank you,” Sansa gave him a _thank you_ facial expression then grabbed her purse to leave the squire and the sleeping lion.

 

______________________________________________________________________as__________________________________________

“You want to steal my fiancee for Thanksgiving?” Robb asked confused has hell at his sister’s question. Sansa sat across from Robb on his patio with an encouraging smile across her face. Rickon was swinging on a swing set while Shaggy dog was laying on the porch watching protectively over Rickon. 

“Yes!”

Robb frowned. “Is there a certain reason why you want to steal her?”

“Yes,” Sansa repeats.

“Gonna tell me why?”

Sansa sighs. “You see...Arya hates Margaery!”

“What?” Robb gasps shocked.

 _Blaming Arya is the only way to go._  

“Yeah! Totally hates her! Calls her a thorn bitch all the time!”

“Arya said that!?” Robb stands up getting upset that his little sister would say that to his fiancee.

“She did!”

“Why?”

“You know flower-”

“I mean why does she hate Margaery! How can anyone hate Margaery?”

“You are love sick,” Sansa comments in a dreamily way.

Robb rolls his eyes. “I am not!”

“It’s not bad Robb! It’s actually very sweet and romantic...”

Sansa thought of Tyrion for a second but pushed the thought of him away.

Robb sighs sitting back down. “I can’t have Arya hating Margaery, Sansa. I love them both!”

“This is why I am stealing Margaery from you for the holiday. I am having an all girls Thanksgiving. I am going to make Arya and Margaery talk about the problems they have with each other and it will all be resolved before Thanksgiving is over!”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I am sure! When have I ever failed? Remembered the time I forced you and Jon into the room when you two couldn’t decide who got to ask out Jeyne Pool?”

Rob groans. “Don’t remind me! I almost died from starvation in that bloody closet!”

“You two resolved your problems, didn't you?"

"We did-"

"See! Now all you need to do is send your bride to my place on Thanksgiving and let me do my magic!”

“What about mom and dad?”

“What about them?”

“Are you not coming home for the holidays at all?”

“You can tell mom the plan and she’ll understand,”

“Will she?” Robb laughs.

Sansa cocks her head. “She will...you’ll make her!”

“Me?”

“Please,” Sansa gives him a puppy dog face. “You don’t want to make me and Shaggydog cry would you?” Rob sighs gazing at his silly sister then to Rickon’s wolf tilting his head at Robb.

“God damn it,” He mutters. Sansa jumps up and kisses Robb on his forehead and pulls him in for a big hug.

She hated lying to Robb but she had to find out what was going on with Margaery and Littlefinger. Sansa needed to give her friend the benefit of the doubt and a chance to explain the situation before Robb found out. 

“Sansa, you’re crushing me,” Robb whispers inwardly. Sansa let’s go and smirks.

“Sorry, I just have missed you!”

“I have missed you too. Now go! You don’t want to be here while I break the news to mother!”

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sansa walked into her apartment to Arya glaring at her.

“This is not a walk of shame,” Sansa points out. 

“Really? You didn’t come home last night!”

“Nothing happened! We just slept...I mean we fought then slept then argued little more then talked then slept…”

“Sounds complicated,”

“Love is,” Sansa throws her purse on the table then freezes when she realizes the word _love_ just slipped out of her mouth. She turns slowly around to a shocked Arya and bites her lip hard.

“Uh-”

“LOVE?!” Arya shrieks.

“Shut up!” Sansa hisses.

“You just said love regarding Ty-”

“Quiet, Arya!”

“Quiet about what?” Jon asks walking into the living room. Jon is buttoning his shirt up and Sansa grins and looks at Arya in a teasing way.

“You know , _girl talk_!”

“Shut up!”

“Do I want to know?”

“NO!” Both Stark girls snap at Jon. He nods then grabs his keys and wallet.

“Well, I am just gonna go see Rob,”

“Don’t tell him anything,” Sansa says before explaining her plan to Arya and Jon.

“I can’t believe you told on me!” Arya exclaims pissed off.

Sansa shrugs. “I am sorry! I had to come up with something!”

“This plan could work out...but we can’t overwhelm her,” Jon says gazing at Arya.

“What?”

“You know what,” Jon says.

“All of us are going to give her the benefit of the doubt-”

“Seriously!?” Arya groans.

“Arya, I thought the same last night...but Margaery is my friend...she is going to be a part of our family. We have to let her explain her side of the story and give her a chance to tell Robb on her own…”

“What the hell did Tyrion do to you?”

“Nothing!”

“Woah, time out! You were at Tyrion’s all night?” Jon asks protectively.

“Where did you think I was?”

“I thought you came home late and was in your room?”

“Jon, come on!” Sansa laughs at Jon knowing nothing.

“Did he-”

“We are not talking about me and Tyrion or _you_ and Arya! You need to go see Robb and the Stark sisters need to go shopping,”

Arya freezes and points her finger at her sister. “Wait...this means-”

“Yep!”

“No!”

“Oh, yeah,” Sansa smirks in a devious way.

“YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

“I can and I shall,” Sansa says casually walking to the bookshelf next to the dining table grabbing a cooking book.Jon bites his lip holding in his laughter of the Stark sisters.

“I AM NOT COOKING!”

“You are going to help me! You can make pies-”

“What do I look like? A baker? I don’t even know what you do with a pie!”

Jon clears his throat . “Well, I think that’s my cue to-”

“Don’t you remember what mother taught us?”

“Yeah , Sansa! I remember hours of our mother talking about making a god damn pies! Trying to put recipe chips in her daughters brains like she is a robot!”

“Did you just call our mother a robot?” Sansa gasps with laughter at her sister's ridiculousness.

Jon shakes his head and goes out the door knowing he won’t get a word in.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Myrcella walked into her uncle Tyrion’s apartment with determination.

“Uncle Tyrion!”

Tyrion grins up at his niece surprised by her entrance but intrigued. “Myrcella! How are-”

“I need to get out of a situation! I need your help!”

Tyrion smirks. “You have come to the right uncle. What’s the problem? A class-”

“I need to get out of this Thanksgiving dinner at Casterly Rock! I was hoping you could help sneak me out! I want to spend the holiday with Bran,”

Tyrion became confused. “Uh...what dinner?”

“Oh you know,”

“I don’t,”

Myrcella eyes widen realizing Tyrion never got an invitation. “Gods! I meant dinner at home! I need to-”  
“Myrcella you’re not a good liar,” Tyrion states with a strained tone. Myrcella runs to Tyrion and hugs him tight. “I’m sorry,” She whispers. Tyrion hugs his sweet niece back and holds in the pain he is feeling.

“It’s fine,” He lets go of his niece and gives her a forced smile. “I can still help you,”

“You can?”

“Yes! I will talk to Jaime and he will help you escape the lions and run with the wolves!”

“Thank you, uncle Tyrion!” Myrcella exclaims with happiness.

“It’s what uncles do,” He says before heading to the fridge with an infuriated facial expression. "Want a drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?
> 
> I wanted to do a Thanksgiving . I thought I would have more time but I remembered that I was doing New Thrones then Moments then back and forth and Thanksgiving is next week so I just put Thanksgiving in. 
> 
> I will put more Jon/Arya stuff and don't worry about Tyrion! He will not be alone on Thanksgiving! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Arya opened the door and smiled widely when she saw it was Jon. He smiled up at her.

“Hear you're going to bake?”

“Help me escape!” She whispers.

“I can hear you, Arya,” Sansa yells across the room while she puts away the groceries.“Don’t talk to Jon too long! We have to plan everyth-” Arya pushes Jon outside and slams the door behind her before Sansa can finish her sentence.

“Ouch,”

“Are you going to help me?”

“Escape?”

“Yes!”

“I think this experience will be good for you,” Jon smirks.

“I hate you,”

“Well, I like you,” Arya hides her smile and rolls her eyes. “Are you at least coming to Thanksgiving?”

“It’s an all girls Thanksgiving! Do you want Sansa to murder me?”

“You’re her best friend! She will let you enter!”

“Will she?”

Arya groans knowing the answer. “God damn it! I’ll come home for Thanksgiving with you-”

“Actually...I am thinking of spending Thanksgiving with-”

“Don’t.You.Say.It.”

“...A certain friend.”

Arya punches his shoulder which makes Jon wince. “Tyrion,”

“Really? You are spending the holiday with Tyrion! Gods what is going on! Bran, Sansa, and now you!”

“I said I was thinking about it! I am still going to drop by Ned & Catelyn's but I think I might hang out with Tyrion.”

“Doesn’t he have some lion bullshit he goes to?”

“I don’t know. He hates those parties anyway, so maybe I’ll crash so he has some company.”

Arya rolls her eyes. “You like him,”

“If I didn’t like him I wouldn’t be friends with him, Arya,” Jon points out.

“You're seriously going to leave me with this Sansa and Margaery robotic baking Thanksgiving bullshit?”

Jon chuckles. “What is up with you and robots, lately?”

“I am serious!” Arya snaps.  
Jon pulls her into a tight hug then kisses her forehead. “How about after you find out whatever is happening with Margaery and Baelish...I will rescue you?” Arya puts her head up. “Seriously?”

“I promise,”

“Deal,”

“Should we seal it with a-” Before Jon can finish his sentence Arya pulls his head towards her’s and gives him a deep passionate kiss. Jon closes his eyes and kisses her back letting her lead their lips like they are dancing. Arya let’s go slowly gripping his shirt and smiles noticing Jon's eyes are closed. “Jon?”

“Still savoring the moment,” He whispers.

Arya giggles. “Weirdo,”

Sansa opens the door and smiles. “Awww! Jon! Arya! I am already planning your wedding!”

Arya groans tilting her head back. “Seven hells!”

Jon chuckles. “Want your baker back?”

“I do,” Sansa replies gleefully.

Jon spins Arya around, pushing her into Sansa. “Have fun,”

Sansa pulls Arya into their apartment and Arya flips Jon the middle finger and Jon shakes his head giving her the middle finger back before Sansa shuts the door.

 

_____________________________, ______________________________________________________________________

 

In the middle of the night Jaime quietly went down into his work study to get a beer. Jaime didn’t turn on the lights because he could see very well in the dark and walked across his large work study to the mini fridge. When he opened the fridge he sighed deeply. “Want a beer?” He could feel his brother’s presence in the room.

“No, thank you ,” Tyrion snickers. Jaime takes a beer out of his fridge then goes to turn on the light. He then see’s his little brother sitting at his desk , in his favorite black leather chair with two bottles of bourbon.

“Want a glass?”

“Tonight is a drink straight from the bottle night,” Tyrion glared at his brother with anger.

“You found out,”

“Found out what? That I wasn’t invited to Thanksgiving or banned from going to my childhood home during the holiday!”

“Calm down-”

Tyrion clenches his jaw. “Don’t tell me to calm down!”

“Tyrion-”

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Of course,” Jaime says quickly then sits across his brother. “Father didn’t want you to come, because of the row you had with Lancel last holiday.”

“Lancel? That’s his fucking excuse to disown his son! Fucking Lancel!”

“He is not disowning you!”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“Really?” Tyrion repeats.

Jaime opens his beer and snaps. “It’s too late for your sass!” then takes a sip of his beer. Tyrion drinks some bourbon. “Tyrion, it’s not some close knit family dinner! It’s just the Lannister Thanksgiving party father always throws to show off. You hate it!”

“You’re right! I fucking hate the party, the food, our stupid relatives but that doesn’t matter! I can’t even hate it because I am not allowed to hate it anymore, Jaime! He is singling me out again! This is worst than one sided conversations or meeting without me! Tywin is trying to push me out of the family...and I’m not going to let him! I am a Lannister! He made me whether he likes it or not!” Tyrion is about to get up but Jaime jumps up and pushes him back into the chair.

“I am not letting you go and do something stupid!”

“Like what? Murder him? Shoot our father with a crossbow? That’s actually a wonderful idea. I-” Jaime slaps Tyrion . When Tyrion recovers he punches Jaime in the gut. Jaime grips the desk so he doesn’t fall down and bites down on his tongue to keep in the pain.

Tyrion drinks some more and sighs. “Ever brought a girl in here?”

“What?”

“Ever brought a girl in here and fuck her on this desk?” Tyrion taps his hand on the desk.

Jaime looks at Tyrion like he lost his mind. “No!”

“Oh...well it’s a good idea,”

“You're drunk!”

“Not completely,”

“I am sorry you feel left out,” Jaime walks around the desk and sits back down in his seat. “...This is good, you know?”

“Good?”  
“You are a Lannister who actually gets to relax on a holiday! You could go anywhere! You can sleep all day-”

“Sleep.All.Day.” Tyrion says slowly in a somber tone.

“Or, hang out with Bronn or Pod-”

“I am not going to hold my employees back so I am not alone on the holiday!”

“Well-”

“Jaime! I swear on the old and new gods that if you try to pay Bronn or Pod to hang out with me I will cut your cock off and slap you with it,”

Jaime cocks his head. “Pervert,”

“Jaime,”

“Fine,” Jaime snaps. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Are you still going?”

“I have to,”

Tyrion drinks some more bourbon so he doesn’t say what he thinking then asks. “Help Myrcella escape during the lion festive,”

“What?”

“Myrcella wants to spend the holiday with Bran and I told her I would help her.”

“She went to you?”

Tyrion smirks deviously. “I am her favorite uncle,” Jaime rolls his eyes at Tyrion. “Myrcella just began to see Brandon Stark. I don’t think she needs to spend the holidays with him yet!”

“Myrcella is young and possibly in love with the Stark boy. Come on , Jaime!”

“You want me to sneak our love sick niece off towards her boyfriend so they can be together-”

“It’s not about that-”

“Then what is it about?”

“Happiness,” Tyrion says sincerely. “Do you think Myrcella has been happy? She feels the same way you and I feel! Just because we were miserable and stuck at her age doesn’t mean she has to…”

Jaime face softens for a moment then sighs. “I hate you,”

Tyrion smiles and lifts up the bottle of almost empty bourbon. “I hate you too, brother,”


	22. Chapter 22

“You want to question Margaery before dinner?” Sansa asks quietly after Arya suggests they do while Sansa is checking on the turkey. Margaery was sitting on the couch eating some crackers and cheese.

“Yeah the appetizers are in,”

“I don’t know-”

“Sansa, I actually want to enjoy the holiday so how about we just ask her?”

“Ask me what?” Sansa and Arya jumped when Margaery was standing across from them.

“Uh-”

Margaery sighs. “I had a feeling this wasn’t really an all girls Thanksgiving. I would have gotten an earlier invitation from Sansa if it was,”

“It totally is!”

“Then why is Bran here?” The girls shot right to their little brother on his phone, pacing around in the hallway. Sansa made a nervous laugh. Arya rolls her eyes. “Fine, we have questions!”

“Arya,” Sansa warned but Arya ignored Sansa’s warned.

“A few nights ago me and Jon were at Mormont Electronics,”

“So?”

Arya pulls her phone out and shows the picture of Margaery and Littlefinger close together to Margaery. Margaery gasps and begins to be shaken up. Her eyes look up to Sansa and Arya waiting for her to answer. “It...is not what it looks like, I swear,” Margaery whispers then clears her throat. “Littlefinger has been hounding me,”

“Why?” Sansa asks.

“...You know that Littlefinger...had...a thing for your mother?”

“Yeah,” Both Stark sisters say.

“Well it’s always been hard on him to watch your mother move on and he is unhappy with his marriage with Lysa…”

“That doesn’t explain why he was so close to you,”

“He was drunk and...me and him...use to have a thing-”

“What?” Sansa gasps.

“Ew!” Arya comments with disgust.

“I know,” Margaery whines sitting down at the dinner table. “Was not one of my best moments,” Sansa tilts her head and gives Margaery a sympathetic smile. “I don’t think I have any right to judge. I did date Joffrey,”

Margaery sighs. “I worked with Littlefinger and I don’t know the chemistry was just there,”

“Ew!” Arya repeats.

“He wants you?”

“No! I mean he really wants your mother but can’t have her so I guess he wants or thinks he wants me…”

“Please tell me you didn’t-”

“NO! You guys must believe me when I say I love Rob _so much._ He is the one for me and I can’t lose him!” Margaery begins to cry just thinking about it. Sansa reaches out and hugs her friend tightly. “Hey, it’s okay,”

Arya watches Sansa comfort Margaery for a moment. She sighs then slowly puts her hand on Margaery's shoulder. Margarey gives Arya a smile then squeezes her hand.

“You have to tell Rob,” Sansa states.

“I know,”

“He’ll understand,” Arya says.

“What if he doesn’t?” Margaery wipes her tears away with a turkey napkin.

Sansa smiles. “He will. I know my brother,”

“Thank you for not telling him. Both of you,”

“And Jon,” Arya adds.

Margaery smiles. “And Jon.”

Sansa grins at Arya and Margarey getting along so well. _Maybe I was not lying to Rob..._

“Well that’s all sorted out let’s actually have a girls Thanksgiving...plus Bran. I don’t think we can kick the lovesick puppy out!” The girls gaze at Bran texting who they assume is Myrcella and falling on the couch groaning loudly. “Myrcella,”

“Yes, we shouldn’t! It would be rude,” Margarey gets up and walks over to Bran and talks to him.

“Maybe you were right…”

“About what?” Sansa asks in a sarcastic tone. Arya rolls her eyes. “Nothing, finish up I am starving!”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jon knocks on Tyrion’s door holding bottle scotch in his hand. Tyrion opens the door and is surprised by Jon. “Jon?”

“Tyrion?” He teases.

“Why are you here?”

“Happy Thanksgiving to you too,” Jon walks into Tyrion’s place without permission and looks around at the nonfestive apartment. “Wow! Where is your holiday spirit?”

“It died with my mother,” Tyrion says in a morbid way.

Jon drops the scotch on Tyrion’s coffee table and declares. “Let’s celebrate!”

Tyrion smiles amused. “To what?”

“We are going to celebrate being alive!”

“Now, why would I do that?”

“Can you just play along?” Jon sighs.

“Not in the mood for games, Snow-” Tyrion is interrupted by Sandor Clegane flinging his door open pulling Myrcella by the arm into his place.

“Myrcella? Clegane let go of my niece!” Tyrion snaps furiously. Sandor rolls his eyes at Tyrion and lets go of Myrcella. “Stay pretty lion,” He commands.

Myrcella nods. “I promise I will stay. Go celebrate the holiday, Mr. Clegane.” The Hound nods with a glimmer of affection in his eyes and leaves Tyrion’s place without another word.

“Well I can see Jaime failed you,”

“I wouldn’t say failed. Isn’t that a little harsh?” Myrcella questions with sweetness.

“No,” Tyrion shrugs. "

“Grandfather caught Jaime trying to get me out. I didn’t want uncle Jaime to get in trouble so I confessed…”

Tyrion jokes. “So he sent you to your monster of an uncle for punishment?”

“No, I said I didn’t want you to spend the holiday alone. Grandfather believed me and gave me permission to spend the holiday with you,” Myrcella tells Tyrion. Tyrion blinks not believing it at first. He wanted to believe Tywin sent Myrcella to him so his youngest son wouldn’t be alone but Tyrion knows that was too good to be true. Twyin loved Myrcella in his own way and he probably already showed off his beautiful young heir to the family so he let her go. “I am sorry. I know you wanted to spend the holiday with Bran.”

Jon says. “Bran is over at Sansa’s if you want to go see him,”

“I can’t. I promised Mr. Clegane that I would stay here for the holiday. If I go grandfather will find out and he will be mad at Mr. Clegane and will fire him,”

Tyrion looks up at his niece with amazement. “Myrcella, I have no idea how you are a part of Cersei. It still amazes me,”

Myrcella rolls her eyes. “Uncle Tyrion!” She walks into the kitchen putting her hair in a cute bun. “I am going to cook us dinner,”

“Actually-” When Myrcella opens the fridge there is not a lot of food and gasps. “Uncle Tyrion! Are you trying to starve yourself?”

“Gods, no! I have wine!”

“We must take you to rehab one day,” She mutters.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

Jon laughs. “Myrcella don’t worry about food. I got it,”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Sansa is the first to carve the turkey and grins. “This is perfect! Who wants the first plate?” Arya walks to the table holding plastic containers in her hand. “Me!” Sansa frowns.   
“Where are you going?”

“Going to see Jon,”

“Tell him I say hi,” Margarey says. Arya nods and Sansa glares at her sister. “Arya, we all are eating together!”

“At a table awkwardly? No, thanks,”

Sansa clears her throat keeping her annoyance down. “Arya, it would please me very much if you stayed just for one round then you can go see Jon,”

“Well, it pleases me to see Jon!”

“Arya!”

“Sansa!” Arya yells back.

“Girls, let’s not fight,” Margaery stands up from her chair intervening. “Arya is there a reason why you need see Jon minus the obvious,”

“I just want to spend Thanksgiving with my boyfriend and Myrcella needs food,”

“Did you say Myrcella?” Bran jumps up.

“Boyfriend?” Sansa gasps.

Arya's eyes widen realizing she just labeled Jon has her boyfriend but shakes her head. “Myrcella can’t leave Tyrion’s and I think she would like a homemade cook meal...and _Tyrion_ ,

Margarey smirks at Sansa knowingly and Sansa puts her head up. “Fine! We will bring food and celebrate over Tyrion’s for Myrcella!”

“Only Myrcella?” Arya teases.

Sansa rolls her eyes “Yes, now let’s wrap all this up and go,”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Tyrion's.
> 
> At first, I was going to just do Jon/Myrcella/Tyrion but I was like what the hell let's do all of them together! ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dialogue it seems. Sorry lol.

Tyrion walked into his secret room after he left Myrcella and Jon in the living room watching a Christmas movie.

Tyrion hated Christmas.

He excused himself for a moment and went into the secret room for some alone time. “Tyrion?” He suddenly heard Sansa’s voice outside the door.

“Sansa,” He opened the door for her. “Hey,”

“Hey,”

“What are you doing here?”

“We brought the food,”

“Oh, you're the idea,”

“I do know how to cook,” Sansa informs him.

“You do,” Tyrion grins.

“So are you going to come out?”

“Perhaps, later,” Tyrion says walking to the bar to get himself a drink.

“Alright…” Sansa trails off watching Tyrion drinking some wine heavily but in a classy manner. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Stay? Oh...no…”

Sansa gives a little nod then leaves Tyrion in the secret room alone. When she returns to the living room. Bran and Myrcella are sitting at the dinner table eating together and giggling. Jon is on the couch with Arya about to try her apple pie. Margaery walks next to Sansa and sighs. “I never feel like the third wheel,”

“I am still here,”

Margaery makes a chuckle. “What about a certain Lannister?”

“He wants to be alone,” 

“You actually believe that?”

“I think he believes it,”

“What are you going to do?” Margaery asks grabbing her coat. Sansa frowns. “You're leaving?”

“I miss Robbie.”

“Did you just call my brother _Robbie_?”

“Shit! That’s the nickname he didn’t want anyone to find out about!”

Sansa laughs. “Your secret is safe with me!...You can go,”

“You're giving me permission?”

“Yes,”

“Aww, Sans,” Margaery hugs her tightly then waves goodbye to everyone and heads out the door.

“Well, that is some bullshit,” Arya barks at Sansa after shoving a piece of apple pie in Jon’s mouth. “You are okay with Margaery leaving Thanksgiving dinner!”

“If you look around, Arya, you can see that the dinner has gone haywire! It’s all coupley Thanksgiving now! You and Jon, Myrcella and Bran, and-”

“You and Tyrion?”

“No, I am going to stay the third wheel,” Sansa sits on the other side next to Jon. Jon swallows and compliments Arya. “This is very good,”

“Are you lying?”

“No,”

“If you are-”

“I am not,” Jon tells her honestly.

Arya smirks. “Huh, I guess I am a good baker,”

“It’s in your blood,” Sansa points out.

Tyrion comes out with a glass of wine in his hand and sighs. “I feel like my apartment has been taken over by wolves,”

“At least we didn’t kill you,” Jon jokes.

“Yet,” Arya mumbled before taking a gulp of her egg nog.

Tyrion eyes go to the Christmas movie playing on his tv screen to the Starks drinking egg nog. “Are you celebrating Christmas on Thanksgiving?”

“We are teasing Christmas on Thanksgiving,” Sansa explains.

“Right...”

“He hates Christmas,” Jon states to Sansa and Arya.

“No!” Sansa gasped putting her hand on her heart. Tyrion smirks amused and says. “Gods, have I told you how fucking cute you are?” then gulps some more wine.

“Seven hells!” Arya groans repulsed by a Lannister hitting on her sister.

“Tyrion,” Jon warns in an overprotective brother tone. Tyrion rolls his eyes at Jon and Arya’s reactions and sits on his golden tweed recliner.

“Tyrion, you have to love Christmas! Mistletoe, Santa-”

“Darling, I hate to be the one to tell you but Santa is not real,” Tyrion informs her in a Tyrion like way.

“And Christmas trees, gingerbread men, and house-”

“Great she is on another Christmas rant,” Arya sighs.

“Just Tyrion-why? This is affecting our friendship!”

Tyrion chortles at an over dramatic Sansa. “Sansa, it’s fine.”

“It is not! Jon, tell him,”

“Tyrion, this is affecting you and Sansa’s relationship,” He says backing up his best friend.

“Really?” Tyrion says sarcastically.

“I am going to have Pod decorate-”

“No,”

“Come on,” Sansa begs. “How about a Christmas tree?”

“I don’t do Christmas tree’s,”

“You know what you need, Scrooge?”

“Did you just call me Scrooge?” 

“Santa! I am going to be your Santa! I am going to dress up in my cute Santa Claus outfit and give you back your Christmas spirit!” Sansa declares.

 _Cute Santa outfit? Sansa in a Sexy Santa outfit..._ Tyrion clears his throat. “Regarding this Santa costume. Are we talking about above the knees sho-” Jon jumps up and punches Tyrion’s arm before he can finish his sentence. “OW! Snow!”

“Damn! Jon, I wanted to punch him!” Arya complaints.

“You can next time,” Jon assures her.

“Jon! No more hitting!” Sansa points her finger at him. “You okay, Tyrion?”

“Fine,” Tyrion groans holding his arm. “Anyone want any wine?” The Starks say nothing.

“Forgot how fun you guys are,” Tyrion snickers.

Arya comments dryly. “We can’t all be alcoholics,”

“Lovely girlfriend, Snow. She’s a real keeper,” Tyrion says caustically before walking over to Bran and Myrcella.

“Girlfriend?” Arya turns her head to Jon, putting her plate down.

“Boyfriend?”

“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” Arya asks puzzled. Sansa stands up in front of them.

“Yes,” Jon says. Arya whispers. “Are you sure?”

“Uh-”

“Yes,” Sansa blurts. Arya and Jon turned to her. “I pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“You can’t pronounce us,” Arya says.

“I can and I will,”

Jon sighs. “Sansa I know you're trying to help but how about take it down a notch,”

“Fine,” Sansa grabs some eggnog and takes a sip. “I need some alcohol. I’ll be back,”

“I swear Tyrion is turning her into-”

“Arya,” Jon takes her hand and put it on his heart. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“I hate that label,”

“I know. How about we make up our own?” Jon suggests.

Arya smiles. “Okay. What about best friends who are lovers who don’t see other people,”

“That is long,”

“BFFLIWDFOP,”

“Bfflowdfoop?” Jon sounds out then burst out laughing. Arya shoves him. “Fine! You try,”

“Ladyfriend,”

“Ladyfriend?”

“Ladyfriend,” Jon repeats confidently. Arya ponders for a second then exhales. “I can’t believe I am saying this but it’s not that horrible,”

Jon smirks and leans in to kiss Arya. She kisses him back softly then grips his shirt. “Tell, Sansa our name and I will murder you,” Jon smiles. “Your secret is safe with me,”

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sansa finds rum in Sansa.inet and pours some in the eggnog container then shakes it up. Myrcella comes up to Sansa . “Are you making secret drinks?”

Sansa giggles. “It’s not a total secret,”

“Could I have some?”

“Will your uncle kill me?”

“I don’t think so. He encourages me to drink,” Myrcella admits. Sansa puts ice in the glasses then pours the eggnog in slowly. Sansa is about to give a glass to Myrcella but Tyrion takes it away and takes a sip. “Only little Myrcella,” He warns. “This is very strong,”

“In a good or bad way?” Sansa asks curiously.

“Depends on the person,” Myrcella grabs two glasses for her and Bran then asks. “Uncle Tyrion, is it okay if I show Bran your work-study?”

“I guess,” He looks up at Sansa little anxious. “Just keep the door open,” 

“Door open?” Myrcella's says confused.

“Yeah...it’s very cold and I want heat go into the...you know,” Sansa bites down on her lip holding her giggles then chimes in. “I think Tyrion means if you keep door open warm heat will go into the room so you and Bran are not so cold,”

“Oh, okay,” Myrcella walks to Bran handing him his glass then grabs his hand leading him up the stairs.

“Keep the door open?” Sansa teases then took a sip of her egg nog.

“It just slipped out of me! Gods I am supposed to be the cool uncle that lets you drink and fuck whenever you want! Jaime is the damn overprotective uptight uncle!” He exclaims. Sansa passes him a glass of eggnog.

“Myrcella said you encourage her to drink?” Sansa says sympathetically hoping that helps.

“I did until a few minutes ago,” He chugs the egg nog down and sighs “What have I become?”

“You just care about Myrcella and don’t want her to be hurt.”

“I can’t believe I said they could go to my study. Do you think Bran will try to-”

“No,” Sansa shakes her head. “Bran is like my father. He is going to take it slow,”

“I am going to take your word for it,” Tyrion warns her then frowns when he turns his head to the couch where Arya and Jon are kissing. “Seven hells!”

“Aww,” Sansa gushes. “They are adorable.”

“Are they?”

Sansa sighs. “Don’t be a Scrooge!”

Tyrion gasps playfully. “Sansa I am not a Scrooge!”

“Prove it,” She challenges.

Tyrion gives her a devious smile. “I will let you decorate my place for Christmas,”

“Really?”

“If you dress up in that Santa outfit you were talking about,”

Sansa giggles. “You're such a pervert,”

“I know,”

“You know it’s not a stripper Claus outfit. It’s a Halloween costume I wore for Halloween,” Sansa explains.

“Hold on, you wore sexy Mrs.Claus costume for Halloween and didn’t tell me?”

“Maybe,” She shrugs seductively without even knowing it.

“You must wear it now, Sansa! This is affecting our friendship!” Tyrion mimics.

“It’s not that short, you know. It’s classy!”

“Everything Sansa Stark wears is classy,” Tyrion states.

Sansa grins then asked “Did you try anything I cooked?”

“Yes,”

“You're lying,”

“I am,” Tyrion confesses. “I don’t eat that much on the holidays,”

“How come?”

Tyrion looks down at his empty glass and whispers. “One bad holiday,” then gives Sansa a forced smile. He begins to walk away but Sansa grabs his hand. “You don’t have to be alone, you know...I mean not anymore,”

Tyrion gazes up at her and swallows hard. “...I guess not…”

“Do you have any games?”

“Like video games?”

“No, I mean like board games but video games could work...”

“Why?” Tyrion questions.

“Do you want to play?”

“A game with you?”

“Yes,” Sansa frowns at Tyrion being hesitant. “Is there a problem?” Tyrion shakes his head and laughs anxiously. “I’m sorry! I am just not used to this,”

“Don’t you play games with Jon?”

“No,”

Sansa puts her hands on her hips. “Tyrion you are acting like I am going to double cross you!”

“Double cross who?” Jon and Arya look to Sansa when she exclaims.

She walks over to Jon ands asks. “Jon, do you not play games with Tyrion?”

“What type of games?”

“Board games?”

“No,” Jon laughs. Sansa glares at Jon and he clears his throat. “I mean no…”

“Why?”

“I just don’t think Tyrion is a board type of guy,” Jon expresses with some hesitation.

“What,” Tyrion gasps not happy with Jon’s opinion. “Why would you think I am not a board game type of guy?”

“I mean I just think of you more of a strip poker type of guy.”

“That is not true!” Tyrion scowls .

“So you haven’t played strip poker?” Arya asks incredulously.

“I mean I have played once or twice, maybe four times...why does that matter?!” 

Sansa steps in. “We should play the game of life! Tyrion do you have it?”

“The games are in my work study…where Myrcella and Bran have been at...”

“I’ll go,” Sansa says knowing Tyrion doesn’t want to then leaves to get the games. When Sansa is out of the room Tyrion hisses. “Don’t play,”

“Excuse me?”

“I want to play with Sansa alone, not with you and Arya,”

“Is this because I said you're more of a strip poker type of guy?” Jon questions. 

“No! We will talk about that later, Snow!”

“Sansa won’t fuck you after a board game!” 

“I am not trying to fuck her, Arya...did you just _not_ say that she never will fuck me?” Tyrion asks suspiciously. "You usually say that..."

Arya blinks hard then shouts. “She will never fuck you!” 

Sansa walks into the room holding some board games and snaps. “Arya! What are you saying?” Sansa asks anxiously.

“Nothing!” Jon cuts in. “We were just leaving!”

“We are-”

“Yes,” Jon pulls Arya up and lies. “I want to see Daenerys,”

“Dany?”

“Yeah,”

“Father and mother invited her over for dinner,” Arya adds to the lie.

“Oh...well tell her I said hi,” Sansa says. Arya hugs Sansa quickly then her and Jon leave abruptly. Sansa turns around studying Tyrion but he just laughs. “Those crazy wolves!”

“What was she-”

“It was just Arya being Arya!”

Sansa puts the board games next to the coffee table and begins to clean up the area so they can play on there. “Well, I guess it’s just us,”

“Only us,” Tyrion whispers then begins to open the game board. “What is the goal of this game?”

“To succeed in life!”

“That is a sick joke,”

“It’s fun!” Sansa exclaims with excitement.

“Still not convinced,” Tyrion mutters. Sansa comes over and puts a plate in front of him and smiles. “Happy Thanksgiving,” Tyrion grins then sighs. “You don’t give up, Stark,”

“I wouldn’t be a Stark if I did,” Sansa states flirtatiously then takes the board game from him and begins to lay out the pieces. Tyrion beams at her then take a bite of his Thanksgiving dinner. 

"Happy Thanksgiving, winter beauty," 

  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa/Tyrion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been really busy. But I wanted to put this out here cause I guess it is almost xmas and didn't want get behind lol.

Tyrion Lannister had been busy for the past two weeks. His father gave him all the heavy work to do and had to work to get his family out of debt, again. He was stressed out and it didn’t help with his father hounding him. “I heard you,” Tyrion rolls his eyes on the phone, walking towards his apartment door. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me!”

“How do you know I was rolling my eyes?”

“I know what all my children do when I am not present,” Tywin states in a Tywin Lannister way. 

Tyrion sighs. “You know that is called stalking,”

“Tyrion, we need the Tyrells back!”

“Margaery is on board-”

“I need Olenna,”

“I am working on it. What is up with that woman? What did you do to her?” 

“Nothing,”

“Really?”

“Nothing,” Tywin repeats . 

“You know what I don’t want to know-”

“Good, now I want our house to have a full alliance with the Tyrells by the New Year! I want the money they stole from me , back!”

“But-” Tywin hangs up before Tyrion can ask for an extension. Tyrion groans and unlocks his door. He opens his door and shuts it behind him then looks up in shock what he is witnessing. His whole apartment was filled with Christmas joy. Christmas lights and mistletoes were everywhere. All his plates and mugs seemed to be replaced with fun Christmas plates and mugs. A gingerbread house kit was on top of his dining table decorated with grinch who stole Christmas table cloth. Christmas music was playing, hell even his TV was playing a Christmas movie. Nothing in his apartment was normal, it was all Christmas.  

_ Am I in a bad movie right now? _

 

The most shocking thing was Sansa Stark humming ‘Santa Baby’ hanging ornaments on a big Christmas tree in his living room. Tyrion gazed her up and down and thought he was going to have a severe heart attack. His gaze went down to her black heels then traveled up to the red and white Mrs. Claus dress that clinged to her body in a right way. The white ruffles stopped three inches above her knees. Tyrion could not stop looking at her. Sansa turned her head and smiled when she saw Tyrion. She fixed her red Santa hat on the top of her pretty head and exclaimed “Merry Christmas!” with joy. 

Tyrion was about to say something but nothing came out. Sansa smoothed out her dress “Tyrion?”

“God. Damn,” Tyrion says slowly still admiring her beauty. 

Sansa gasps laughing. “Tyrion!”

“It’s better than I imagined,”

“It’s not that bad! I mean it’s not even that short!” 

“You call that not short!”

Sansa rolls her eyes. “Do you like what I did?”   
“Yes, wearing that outfit was a brilliant idea!”

“You know what I mean!” Sansa pulls Tyrion hand into his living room to the Christmas tree. “So , how do you like it?”

Tyrion gazes around his place and exhales. “It’s...very Christmas like,”

“I know! Isn’t it amazing! Don’t worry everywhere else is decorated too!”

“Great,” Tyrion says sarcastically. 

“You said I could,”

“I did.”

“Don’t be a Grinch,” Sansa warns playfully and sits on his couch and offers him a gingerbread cookie . Tyrion shakes his head no and sits next to her. Sansa sneak attacks him and shoves a Santa hat on top of his head like her. 

“Sansa!”

“Are you feeling the love?”

_ Oh yeah…  _ “Not the love you're referring to” He mutters. Sansa giggles and sighs looking around , grinning at the Christmas filled apartment. Tyrion smiles at Sansa’s happiness and asks. “Why do you like Christmas?”

“I don’t know. It’s magical…”

“Magical?”

“Sorry it’s silly,”

“No, I like you like this,”

“Acting like a child,”

“Having hope and being happy. When you smile it makes my heart warm up,” Tyrion admits to Sansa. Tyrion bites his tongue when he realizes he said that to her and Sansa smirks wickedly. “Am I thawing your cold heart?”

Tyrion chuckles. “Maybe,”

“Good. What are you planning to do on Christmas?”

“I can’t think about that right now. I am very busy,”

“With what?”

“Work?”

“Which is?”

“If I told you I would have to kill you,” 

“Seriously?” Sansa asks curiously. 

“I am supposed to get Olenna Tyrell agree to an alliance with my family,”

“You poor thing,” Sansa reaches out for his hand and begins to caress it gently. Tyrion closes his eyes for a second and begins to de-stress a little by Sansa’s touch. 

“I know! My father is obsessed with getting whatever money Olenna stole from him,”   
“Why did she steal from him?”

“I suspect he hurt her somehow...”

“Wait? They were together together-”

“Sansa, please I don’t want to think about it,” Tyrion says repulsed. Sansa laughs and nods. “Okay, I won’t talk about your father and Olenna doi-”

“Sansa!”

“The big-” Tyrion grabs a Rudolph the red nose pillow with his other hand and hits her shoulder with it. “Tyrion!”

“Quiet!”

“Don’t be a Grinch!”

“Don’t be a pervert!”

Sansa gasps shocked. “I am not!”

“You are and it’s making me uncomfortable!”

“Says the guy who has a fetish for Mrs. Clause’s!”

“I do not have a fetish for that and if I did it’s your fault!”

“How is it my fault?”

“Have you seen you?”

Sansa rolls her eyes and changes the subject. “Remember when I beat you at life on Thanksgiving?”  She stretches her legs out on the couch, she is hesitant laying her legs on top of Tyrion’s lap but Tyrion accepts and puts her legs gently on his lap.  _ Why does she do this to me?  _ He groans laying his head back.  “You did not,”

“I totally did! I was a veterinarian with a husband and twins and puppies!”

“There was no puppies!”

“How would you know? Do you remember?”

“I do!”

“Tyrion,” Sansa says with a soft sigh. “No lying,”

“Fine I was maybe a little drunk,”

“A little? You went on a rant about how the holidays make no sense and passed out on the couch!” Sansa reminds him. Tyrion gives her a sorry expression. “Maybe I didn’t handle my alcohol tolerance that night well…”

“You owe me,” 

“A Lannister always pays his debts,” Tyrion states in a Lannister way. 

Sansa bursts out laughing. Tyrion squints his eyes at her. “Sansa!”

“I’m sorry! I think that was the cornish thing you have said,”

“It’s a powerful statement,”

“Really? ‘A Lannister always pays his debts’,” Sansa mimics in a deep voice. 

“I don’t sound like that!”

“You so do! You do whole sexy deep voice,” 

Tyrion turns his head to her and his mouth gapes open. “You think I have a sexy voice?”

Sansa eyes widen. “Uh...I mean...yeah…”  _ How did sexy slip off my tongue? _

Tyrion clears his throat then says “Thanks,”

“No problem,” Sansa shrugs awkwardly not making eye contact with him. “Well, I have to go,” Sansa jumps off quickly walking away. Tyrion calls after her when she is putting her coat on and grabbing her purse. “Wait! Sansa-” 

“What?” Sansa asks in an exhausted tone. Tyrion is taken back saying nothing. However, before Sansa can put her fingers on his doorknob he blurts.  “Go on a date with me!” loudly like a command.

Sansa gasped , spinning around to face Tyrion. “What?”

_ Did he really just say that?! _

“Go on a date with me,” He repeats softly.

“Um...are you asking me out?” 

“I am,”

“On a date?”

“A date,”

“Like a date date?”

“Is there a different type of date I don’t know about?”

“...I’m not good on dates,” Sansa admits to Tyrion. “Dates suck. I hate them,”

“How about we do not call it a date?”

Sansa makes a small smile.  _ He does not give up.  _ “What do we call it?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Sansa says unsurely. Tyrion walks up to Sansa and takes her hand. “Just I tell you a day and time and you show up. It’s nothing. No big deal,” Sansa swallows hard and closes her eyes. “Uh, Tyrion, is this really happening?” 

“It is,”

“Tyrion...I don’t know-”

“It’ll be a Christmas date-I mean nothing! A Christmas  _ nothing _ !”

Sansa eyes fling open, surprised. “You hate Christmas!”

“Look around! You have converted me!”

“Really?”

“Yes! Now, will you please go out on a  _ nothing  _ with me,” Tyrion begs in a romantic way. Sansa bites her lip then smiles “Okay,”

“Okay?” Tyrion asks hesitantly waiting for a more definite answer. 

“Yes, I will go out on a  _ nothing _ with you,” Sansa whispers innocently. 

Tyrion grins victoriously. “Great-” 

“If you don’t drink any alcohol during our  _ nothing _ ,”

Tyrion cocks his head to the side, waiting for her to tell him it was a joke but it is not. Tyrion swallows hard then sighs . “Okay,”

“Really?” Sansa asks with a mixture of intrigue and shock. 

“I will not drink any cup-”

“And ounce,”

“...And ounce of…”

“Alcohol?” Sansa continues for him.

“For...our...Christmas... _nothing_ ,” Tyrion says very slowly with pain in his voice. Sansa bends down and cups his cheeks with her hands and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. Tyrion pulls her head more towards him and kisses her back. Sansa gasps moving her hands through Tyrion’s blonde locks and begin to kiss him more with force. Teasing him with her tongue until Tyrion pushes her away slowly breathing hard just like her. “Sansa, please go,”

“...You didn’t like-”

“No! Gods I do! That is why you need to go,” Tyrion groans. Sansa dares to look down and gasps with curiosity. “Oh…”

“Fuck, don’t say it like that! Please go! I don’t want to ruin this,”

“You won’t-”

“This is different. I want to do this differently , so if you care about me you will get your sexy red goddess ass out of here,”

Sansa giggles. “Red goddess? That’s new.”

“Sansa!”

“Okay, calm down!” She purrs seductively , walking away . “I guess I will see you later,”

“Leave Sansa,”

When Sansa is outside the door she spins around. “Wait, are you going to-” Tyrion shuts the door before she finishes her question...

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 is my lucky number and day of my bday so I was like yeah Sansa and Tyrion gonna kiss in this chapter. <3 ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried finish this up so here it is.

“NO WAY!” Margaery squealed with joy covering her mouth. Sansa ran straight to Margaery’s after she left Tyrion’s. She was pacing in front of Margaery in her room. 

“SHHH! I don’t want Rob to come in here!” Sansa snapped at her friend. 

“Sorry! Tell me about the kiss!”

“I just went down and kissed him. It was like I don’t know...just wow-”

“You're out of breath,”

“I know!” 

“And in a sexy Santa outfit!”

Sansa turned around and looked at herself in Margaery’s mirror and gasped. “Oh, my Gods it is short!”

“Not that short, but short!”

“Did I subconsciously go to seduce Tyrion?”

“I think you did, my sweet summer child,”   
Sansa whined with embarrassment “He must think I am-”

“No! If he thought you were some fast whore he wouldn’t have asked you out on a date-”

“A _nothing_!” Sansa reminds her. 

“Whatever you two are calling it and agreed to not drink alcohol! I mean you know you just got the Tyrion Lannister to be sober.”

“All of this is crazy, right?”

“Crazier things have happened,” 

Sansa touches her lips then whispers. “I kissed Tyrion,”

“You kissed Tyrion,”

“And I liked it and he kissed me back,”

“Yes,”

“He asked me out!”

“Yes,” Margaery repeats. 

“Seven hells I...do not know what I am feeling but it feels good,”

Margaery pulls her down to sit next to her on the bed. “I think it’s called falling in love,”

“I am falling in love with Tyrion Lannister,” Sansa says out loud still shocked. 

“You are,”

“I never felt this way before,”

“I know,”

“It’s kind of scary,”

“I know,” Margaery repeats but pats her on the back. “But trust me it’s worth it,”

“Oh, my Gods! I have to find something to wear!” Sansa jumps up from the bed and begins to freak out.

“I’ll help,” Margaery offers with kindness.

“You will?”

“Of course! Let’s go shopping!” Margaery exclaims with excitement. Sansa grins and both of them rush out the doors to the stores. 

 

*

Two days before Christmas Eve, Jon fell on his couch tired has hell. He had been out all night with Robb. Margaery had told Robb about her and Littlefinger. Robb understood but he was steaming inside. It took Jon and Theon everything to prevent Robb from going to beat up Littlefinger. Theon at first thought they should had let Robb just beat Baelish to a pulp but Jon disagreed. Jon kept an eye on Robb all night and made sure that he didn’t go anywhere near Baelish. Attacking Baelish would just make things worst. Rob would have to figure out another way to deal with Baelish.

Jon was about to close his eyes to finally go to sleep when Arya exclaims. “GOOD MORNING!”

“UGH! Arya please if you care about me please go away...no offense,”

“I take offense!” Arya smacked an upside down kiss on Jon’s lips. Jon sighed and kissed her back with laziness. 

“Wow, you two are really kinky,” Jon and Arya's heads turned to Tyrion standing outside Jon’s door that Arya left wide open. Arya rolled her eyes then walked to the door and slammed the door in Tyrion’s face. 

“Arya, be nice, ” Jon warns. 

Arya groaned and opened it back open. Tyrion walked into Jon’s place and says. “Thank you,” to Arya. 

“Listen, I am very fatigue-”

“Fatigue?” Arya repeats with humor. 

“What?”

“Jon Snow you are using big words!” Tyrion teases.

“Oh fuck off,” Jon throws a pillow at Tyrion. “I was out with Robb all night. I really need to sleep so I need both of you to leave,”   
“I need help,” Tyrion admits.

“...Help with what?” Jon asks hesitantly to his friend.

“I am taking Sansa out for a Christmas  _ nothing _ ,” 

“A Christmas what?” Arya and Jon asked with confusion written all over their faces.

“A nothing...which means date but we are not labeling it,”

“Well, that does sound like Sansa,” Jon comments. 

“Wait, you are taking my sister out on a Christmas date?” Arya turns around and crosses her arms at Tyrion.

“Yes,” Tyrion answers. “Is there a problem?”

“You hate Christmas,” Jon points out.

Tyrion puts his hands on his hips. “I don’t hate it…”

“You once said they should destroy the Christmas holiday because it promoted unwanted religion and gives people hope which it shouldn’t because in reality hope is dead,”

“Was I drunk?”

“No, surprisingly you were sober,”

“I am going to be sober for this date,”

Jon and Arya burst out laughing. Tyrion scoffs. “Thanks for the encouragement,”

“I’m sorry,” Jon says.

“I am not,” Arya makes clear.

“Look I really want Sansa to have a good time so I would love if you two would put away your doubts about me and give me advice,” Tyrion begs. 

Arya studies Tyrion and sees that he is serious and sighs. “Fine, she likes ice skating!”

“Ice skating?”

“Ned and Catelyn use to take us has kids to Westeros square during the holidays,”

“Where the huge Christmas tree is light up?”

“Yes, in front of the tree is a huge skating rink and stalls with games and food.”

“It was Sansa’s favorite thing to do during the holidays,” Arya says.

“Do you guys still go?”

“We haven’t in years. I guess we all grew up and the tradition faded away,” Arya explains quietly.

Tyrion makes a devious smirk. “Well that is going to change,”

“It is?”

“Yes! We are bringing back the tradition!”

“What?” 

“I am going to take Sansa to the square and you two are coming too and Myrcella and Bran can come too!” 

Jon frowns. “You want to triple date?” 

“No! Yes...look we’ll all say hi to each other then we all go our separate ways. You would leave me and Sansa the hell alone,”

“How gracious,” Arya comments dryly.

“No offense,”

“I take offense,” Jon scowls. “Are you saying we can’t interact with Sansa at all?”

“How many times do you plan to talk to her?”

“I would like to go around the rink once with my sister,” Arya tells Tyrion.   


Jon tells Tyrion. “I would like to drink some hot cocoa with her,”    


“I want to drink some hot cocoa with her too,” Arya pouts.

Jon smiles. “All three of us can-”   
“NO!” Tyrion exclaims with annoyance. Jon and Arya gasp at Tyrion’s yelling. He clears his throat. “Jon. Arya. Gods, I love you both-”

“Ew,” Arya mumbles. 

“I really don’t need you taking over my nothing because if you take over my nothing it won’t be a nothing and if it’s not a nothing I am going to lose my goddamn mind. So, could you two please not steal Sansa away from  _ our  _ nothing,” Tyrion clenches his jaw. 

Arya glanced at Jon and gives Jon the ‘can I kill him?’ look but Jon eyes her to agree. “We promise we won’t take over your date,”

“Thank you-”

“Even though you are ordering us to stay away from Sansa,” Arya stares Tyrion down. 

Tyrion stares back at Arya and sighs. "I am not-

"You are!"

“Uh, guys,” Jon tries to interject. 

Tyrion snaps. "I am not! Just suck it up,”

"You suck it up!" Arya growls back. 

Sansa opens Jon’s door and frowns at her sister and Tyrion looking like they are going to attack each other. “What is going on?” Tyrion and Arya stop and turn around to Sansa who shuts the door behind her then puts a shopping bag down filled with clothes. 

“Nothing,” Arya and Tyrion say at the same time. 

Sansa arches her eyebrow and looks at Jon. “Were they fighting, Jon?”

“Yes,” Jon confesses quickly.

Tyrion and Arya scowl at Jon. 

“Why are you two fighting?” Sansa asks. 

“We were arguing over your  _ nothing _ bullshit,” Arya tells Sansa bluntly.

“Excuse us for a second,” Sansa pulls Arya to Jon’s room. “Arya-”

“You are going on a date with him?”

“It’s a noth-”

“Sansa!”

“What? I know you don’t really hate him,”

“I don’t trust him,”

“You just don’t trust him because of his name. Once you get to know him you will trust him more,”

“He wants me and Jon to pop by your date to say hi then not talk to you ever again!”

“I doubt he doesn’t want you to speak to me ever again,” Sansa says calmly. 

“I don’t care! I don’t like this one bit,”

“Arya, I know you don’t trust Tyrion...and my track record with guys in general has been pretty bad but...this is different,” Sansa explains to Arya honestly . Arya expression softens and groans. “I feel he wants to steal you from us,”

“I think he just wants me all to himself for our date which in fairness Jon and you do have me all the time,”

“That’s how it it!” Arya argues. 

“I know and it won’t change but we have to ease Tyrion into it,” Sansa whispers to her sister. Sansa pulls her arms out for a hug. “Come on,”

Arya rolls her eyes. “I really hate that you want to seal deals with hugging,”

“It’s compromising,”

“Fine, I will back off a little...but I swear Sansa I will kill him if he hurts you,”

Sansa nods in agreement . Arya hugs her sister to seal the deal. Tyrion knocks on the door and grins at the Stark sisters hugging. “Aww, you two look adorable,”

“Whatever,” Arya passes by Tyrion like nothing. Tyrion watches her go and sighs. “She hates me,”

“She doesn’t hate you...Arya just doesn’t trust you yet,” Sansa explains.

“I upset her,”

“Arya didn’t tell me where this date is but she says you want her and Jon to pop by to say hello and never speak to me again?” Sansa gives Tyrion a suspicious facial expression.

“No...yes...I’m sorry. I don’t want them to take over our  _ nothing _ ,”

“How will they?”

“Sansa, there already planning on drinking hot cocoa with you!”

“Hot cocoa?” Sansa giggles.

“It sounds crazy but I feel like they take you away from me without even knowing it!”

“Oh, so you don’t want to share me?”

“I want it to be a day where I don’t have to share you,” Tyrion admits.

“Why did you tell them?”

“I needed advice then an idea popped into my head and now I have this picture in my head how I want things to go. They are already planning on ruining that and…” Tyrion trails off and laughs. “God damn it! You’re right,”

“About what?” Sansa asks confused.

“I am a perfectionist,”

Sansa grins and bends down and kisses Tyrion on the cheek then whispers. “Admitting it is the first step to recovery,”

“I thought you were the perfectionist in this relationship and I was the cool one,”

“You’re still the cool one,”

“I am?”

“Yes,”

“Thank you,” Tyrion smiles up at her with love then says. “Our date is on Christmas Eve,”

“Really? Where?” Sansa asks eagerly. 

“It’s a surprise but a car will pick you up and bring you to the location,” Tyrion chuckles at her eagerness to learn more. “Just dress up warm,”

“Like we’re inside warm or winter is here warm?”

Tyrion shrugs subtly. "Warm," 

Sansa whines. “Can you-”

“Nope-”

“Pretty-”

“No, San-”

“Fine!” Sansa exclaims throwing her hands up in the air which amuses Tyrion. “Will you at least leave so I can get Jon’s expertise on which outfit I should wear?” Sansa asks with much sass. 

Tyrion smirks. “I think that’s fair,” He is about to walk away but says. “See you soon, winter beauty,” 

Sansa tries not to smile but fails. “Bye, Tyrion,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, the Xmas date will be posted around tomorrow if I have time or day after Xmas. 
> 
> Happy Holidays! :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just tiny beginning of the date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the date is late lol. I got very busy after Xmas and distracted. 
> 
> I thought I would share some of it with readers even though it's not the whole date in one chapter. The date might be split up in chapters tbh.

Sansa jumped in the vehicle that picked her up from her home on Christmas Eve. She had no idea where this date was but she was excited. Sansa wondered if she dressed up too warm. She decided to wear her light blue winter jacket, with matching scarf, mittens, and hat over her deep red sweater dress and thick black leggings. What if the date wasn’t outside? Did she overdress?

“Pod?” Sansa called out for Tyrion’s squire who was driving her to the date.

He glanced at the rearview mirror. “Yes, Sansa?”

“I was just wondering-”

“I can’t tell you,” Pod gave her a sympathetic expression. “Tyrion made me promise not to tell you,”

“Of course he did,” Sansa murmurs with impatience. 

“We are almost there. Don’t look out the window,” Pod pressed a button which made the windows go black so Sansa could not see outside. Sansa made a big sigh and laid her head back then shut her eyes. 

 

“Sansa?” Tyrion softly shook her arm to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and made a small smile when she saw Tyrion in a winter coat with a scarf but no hat. 

“Where’s your hat?”

“Not a huge hat person,”

Sansa yawned then says. “That explains why you didn’t like the Santa hat that much,”

“It’s not that cold out anyway,”

Sansa gazes behind Tyrion and gasped. They were in Westeros square and few feet away she could see the ice skating rink and the tall Christmas tree that shined throughout the city. 

“This is where our da-nothing at?” Sansa swallowed. 

Tyrion studied her face and made a weary expression. “Uh, yes. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” She nods.

“Are you sure? I have a backup plan if you don’t want to,”

“Sorry, I just haven’t come here in awhile…” Sansa trailed off shyly. The last time Sansa came to Westeros Square was the Christmas before she was sixteen. Her father and mother took Sansa and her siblings and Jon who was a part of the family to the square. They skated, drank hot cocoa, Sansa would sing which annoyed Arya and Robb. Jon would concentrate and try to learn how to skate by himself, however, the Stark siblings would pull him into their shenanigans.Catelyn and Nedd taught little Rickon how to skate for the first time last time she was in the square. Robb even saw Margaery Tyrell for the first time at the square when he was racing a competitive Theon across the ice. 

It was the last time the Stark family was all together and happy before Joffrey entered their lives…

“Are you sure?” Tyrion asked again. Sansa got out of her thoughts and forced a smile. 

_ Be brave. Don’t run away. He planned this all for you.  _ “I am sure,” Sansa got out of the car and gave her hand out to Tyrion. He accepted and walked her to the square. 

It seemed all the houses were at the square, celebrating the holidays except Sansa’s family and unsurprisingly the Lannisters.    
“Sansa, uncle Tyrion!” Myrcella screamed out to them from across the ice. 

“Hi, Myrcella!” Sansa yelled back to her in a friendly way. Myrcella was holding onto Bran’s arm so she wouldn’t fall on the ice. 

“Bran is teaching me how to skate!”

“You’re doing very well!” Tyrion complemented with an encouraging smile to his niece then said to Sansa. “Hopefully she won’t get a concussion like last time,”

“She got a concussion?”

“Last time Myrcella skated was when she was 14 and she fell so hard on the ground, she bumped her head,”

“Not everyone is born to skate. Have you skated before?” Sansa turned to Tyrion who face fell for a second. “I did once,”

“When?”

“I was about seventeen when I roller skated for the first time. My brother Jaime forced me out of the house and made me go with him. He was very persistent…” Tyrion trailed off thinking about his first love that he lost for a second then shook his head. “I guess I’ll be embarrassing you on the ice,”

“I doubt it,” Sansa took Tyrion hand and pulled him to the stall that sold ice skates so they could skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see Sansa/Tyrion are remembering old stuff but that won't ruin the date just let you know ;) . It prob be revisited in the future, though...especially Tyrion 'first love' thing and how Starks are still together but some things have changed after the StarkVSLannister thing...


	27. Chapter 27

 

  
  


“FUCK!” Tyrion yelled for the third time, falling on his stomach. Sansa helped him up again and giggled. 

“Sansa!”

“Sorry!” She continued to giggle more. 

“You’re lucky you have a beautiful laugh,” Tyrion tells her while holding onto the railing. Sansa went to his side and put her hand out. “We’ll skate together,” Tyrion stared at her hand for a second then sighed. “How about you go around by yourself?”

“Tyrion-”

“Sansa, I see the anticipation in your eyes. Go red wolf,” 

Sansa pointed her finger at him. “Fine, I’ll go around only once then me and you are going to go together. Understand,” She said with demand.

“Yes ma'am,” Tyrion teases.

“I’m serious, Tyrion!” Sansa yelled before skating super fast with excitement like a free wolf. Tyrion watched her with amazement then took a deep breath and began to talk to himself. “I know Christmas is not your favorite holiday and the cold is not your friend but you can do this. Do it for Sansa. You are going to skate-”

“Are you talking to yourself again?” Tyrion pokes his head up to Jon Snow leaning against the railing a few inches away from him.

Tyrion mouth gapes open. “How long have you been there?”

“Around 10 minutes or so,”

“What?”

“I’m a white wolf,” Jon says.

“I have no idea what that means,” 

Jon skates closer to Tyrion. “It means I am quiet and no one really notices me,” Tyrion watches a group of girls skate by blushing and giggling at Jon Snow. “You really know nothing,”

Jon rolls his eyes. “Why didn’t you go with her?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb Tyrion, we all know you are not,”

“...I don’t want to hold her back,”

“You’re not,”

“Jon, look at her,” Tyrion pointed to Sansa from afar skating in a swift speed then spun around once without falling. “I am dating a princess,”

“This is your first date and I thought she was a queen,”   
“That’s worst! I am dating a queen!” Tyrion frowns. 

“So?”

“I am the imp-”

“Don’t call yourself that!” Jon scowls at Tyrion. 

“It’s true,”

“Tyrion-”

“Jon, have you looked at me? Sansa is glorious and sweet and-” Tyrion stops midway when Jon leans down and slaps him. Tyrion automatically slaps Jon back. “Ow!”

“Don’t ow me! Why did you slap me, Snow?”

“Because you are ruining your date!”

“I am not-”

“Tyrion, don’t let your insecurities ruin your date,”

Before Tyrion can say a word Sansa returns with a big gasp. “Wow! I haven’t done that in years! Gods, I feel I can do anything like ride a motorcycle or a dragon!”

“Really?” Jon chuckles. 

“Yeah! Jon?” Sansa skates to give Jon a quick hug. “Where is Arya?”

“She was helping Bran teach Myrcella how to skate,”

“Was she?” Sansa asks with hesitant knowing her sister.

“Bran begged her to. So...I’ll let you continue your...thing-”

“Nothing,” Tyrion corrects.

“Right. We’ll see you in an hour for hot cocoa,” Jon parts giving Tyrion a  _ don’t screw up glance.  _

Sansa squints her eyes. “What were you two talking about?”

“Sex!” Tyrion blurts. 

“Sex?”

_ That was an idiot response. Gods, what is she doing to me?  _ “Yeah, Jon had some questions…”

“Oh, well, you are the pervert I hear,” Sansa teases playfully. 

“Where did you hear that from?”

“You know around town,”

“Well, if it’s around town it must be true,” Tyrion lets go of the bar and is able to stand. 

Sansa looks around then whispers. “I also hear you’re a demon monkey,”

“Really? You know I also heard you’re a disgraceful daughter,”

Sansa giggles which makes Tyrion grin and laugh with her. Tyrion puts his hand out for to take. “I am ready to skate,”

Sansa bites her lip then takes Tyrion hand. He struggles for a couple minutes then is able to skate without falling. “I am getting the hang of this,”

“You are…”

“So...Sansa….”

“So...Tyrion…” Sansa mimics playfully. Tyrion gives her a look then shakes his head. “Is there a holiday you hate?”

“Columbus Day,”

“Of course you hate Columbus Day. I mean a holiday that everyone loves but you hate,”

“New Years,” 

Tyrion tilts his head. “New Years?”

“It’s overrated,”

Tyrion laughed. “So New Years is overrated but Christmas is not?”

“Yes,”

“Got an argument?”

“New Years has too many expectations,”

“And Christmas doesn’t?”

“Christmas you just have to give someone a gift, anyone can do that,” Sansa argues.  “New Years you have to make resolutions that you never will keep up with. It’s hopeless.”

Tyrion stopped and held onto the railing to not fall. “So you believe that New Years is hopeless but Christmas is not?”

“Yes,”

Sansa giggled at Tyrion’s reaction. “You don’t agree?”

“Just you always amaze me somehow,”

“I am not amazing!” Sansa blushes and giggles. 

“You are,” 

“Well you’re amazing too,” Sansa compliments back then holds the railing too. 

Tyrion is about to disagree but decides to shut his mouth. Both of them stand their quiet for a minute. Tyrion clears his throat. “This is awkward,”

“It is,” Sansa cringes hating the awkwardness.    
“Why?”

“I have no idea. How about we blame Jon?”

“Excellent idea! It’s Jon’s fault,” Tyrion declares.

“The bastard,”

“Yes, that damn bastard!” Tyrion exclaims playfully. Sansa chuckles lightly at Tyrion’s joke. When Sansa is about to say something to Tyrion someone bumps into her shoulder. The person apologizes and Sansa is about to tell them ‘it’s okay’ until she sees who it is. 

“Ugh, Harry?” Sansa scoffs.

“Sansa Tully Stark!”

“It’s Stark!” She snaps. 

Harry and Sansa went to the same high school. He would always call her Sansa Tully Stark which irritated Sansa to the core. She was a Tully but her last name was Stark. Tully wasn’t even her middle name. “Sansa,” Harry purrs inching his face close to hers. Sansa rolls her eyes and turns her back to him. Tyrion makes an amused facial expression. “We hate him?”

“Yes,” 

“Good,” Tyrion replies then takes her hand so they can skate away from Harry before he tries to flirt with Sansa. “So, ex-boyfriend?”

“Ew! No! Harry has tried to sleep with me since high school,”

“Really? You would think he would get the hint after a couple of years,”

“Harry is full of himself. He thinks one day I will want to have sex with him and he quotes we will have ‘best sex ever’ and he will be ‘the best I ever had’,” 

Tyrion bursts out laughing. “Best you ever have?”

“Yeah, it would probably only last a minute,”

“30 seconds,” Tyrion mutters. 

Sansa smiles. “You’re right 30 seconds is probably his record time,”

“Time doesn’t really exist when you’re into dee...you know what never mind,” Tyrion quickly changes the subject. “I wonder if it’ll snow,”

Sansa let's go of his hand. “You know you don’t have to change the subject.”

“I am not-”

“You so are! I can handle whatever sexual thing you want to talk about!” 

“I don’t want to overwhelm you,”

“Come on! You talk to Jon about it!”

“That is different...but you are right. I was just saying that time really doesn’t exist when you’re really ah...into it,” Tyrion says slowly. 

“Okay...how long are we talking about,”

“Depends,”

“On what?” Sansa blurts out. 

“You know...Sansa are you a virgin?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Just curious,” Tyrion says. 

“I am not,”

“Good,”  _I did not just say that!_

Sansa scowls at Tyrion. “Good?” 

“No! I mean good has in…”

“Has in great because you don’t want to fuck a virgin,”

“Don’t make assumptions about me!” Tyrion snaps. 

“Well, maybe, you should explain more!” 

“I said good because I didn’t know what to say! Also, I would fuck a virgin!”

“That’s great,” Sansa snickers. Tyrion grabs her hand before she can skate away and begins to caress it. “Don’t run away,” He begs.    
Sansa looks down at Tyrion and her expression begins to soften “I’m not,”

“We both know you are,”

“...I am just going to get a hot cocoa,”

“Can I come with you or am I not invited?”

“Of course you can come with me,” Sansa says. 

“I want you to want me to come with you,” Tyrion explains. 

"I do," She nods. 

"Are you sure?" Tyrion asks hesitantly. Sansa rolls her eyes at Tyrion and leans down and gives him a soft slow kiss. Tyrion kisses her back then lets go of the railing to run his hands along her shoulders and back. Sansa moans in his mouth and leans more forward into Tyrion which makes him collapse on his back and bite his tongue. "FUCK!"

"Are you okay?" Sansa bites her lip so she doesn't laugh.

Tyrion winces. "I know you want to laugh,"  
"I do," She admits then begins to giggles non stop into his chest for a second. Tyrion smiles and kisses the top of her head quickly. Sansa lifts her head then seriously asks with worry. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, the fall was worth it,"


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter but i wanted to post cause its Feb and xmas date still going on. I do like holidays so I am fine with it. I might not be able to do Vday for this fic but I will be prob doing Easter. I think Sansa mentioned wearing a bunny costume...;) 
> 
> Also Jon had a moment of being an idiot. There will be more Jon/Arya. Don't worry :D

“Oh, Sansa,” Arya shook her head while watching her older sister from afar making out with Tyrion Lannister then falling into him on the ice. 

_ She must really like the Lannister. _

Jon skated next to Arya and chuckled at Sansa and Tyrion falling on the ice. “Wow,”

“I know,”

“They are cute,” Jon commented lightly.

“How old is he?”

“Arya,” Jon warned then gazed at her. “Don't ruin this for her,”

“I’m not! It’s just  _ him  _ ?”  _Why does everyone think I ruin everything?!_

“Who is better for Sansa?” Jon challenges his girlfriend.

“Willas Tyrell,”

“He is married,”

“Harry-

“WOAH! Don't you dare!” Jon makes a disgusted look.

Arya laughs. “Fine not him! Maybe...Podrick Payne!”

“Podrick Payne?" Jon looks at Arya with surprise. "You want Sansa to date Tyrion’s squire?” 

“He is cute,”

“Cute?” Jon repeats with a tad of jealousy. Arya punches him in the arm. “Not like that,”

“You did call him cute-”

“I meant cute for Sansa!” Arya argues.

“OH! Cute for Sansa?” Jon mimics Arya in a mean way. 

“Yes!” Arya exclaims with annoyance. The couple glares at each other with anger. 

“You guys ready for hot cocoa?” Jon and Arya turn around to a happy Sansa and Tyrion. 

“I think hot cocoa would be cute!” Jon says on purpose then walks off inside to get hot cocoa. 

“Drama king!” Arya yells at him leaving. Tyrion clears his throat. “Um, I’ll help him with the hot cocoa,”

“Good idea,” Sansa agrees then once Tyrion leaves them, Sansa asked her sister. “What happened?”

“I called Podrick Payne cute,” Arya groans then goes inside the warm cafe and finds a table away from Jon and Tyrion.

“Cute?” Sansa smiles. “Well, it's fine to find people attractive,” 

“I know that!” 

Sansa sits across from Arya then asks. “Then what’s the problem?”

“Jon got jealous.”

Sansa nods. “Oh, I see...why did you tell Jon you thought Pod was cute?”

“I didn't tell him I thought he was cute! Gods I was just naming suitors for you,”

“For me?”

“Yes!”

“Arya Stark!” Sansa hisses then whispers. “I am on a  _ nothing _ -”

“A date,” 

“You know! Why are you naming suitors for me? It's really rude!”

“Rude? I was just keeping your options open!” Arya snaps. 

Sansa rolls her eyes. “Arya, I am fine. I really don't need your help with my love life,”

Arya laughs. “Oh, you can be involved with my love life but I can't be involved with yours?”

“Yes,” Sansa shrugs

Arya nose twitches then she exclaims with anger. “YOU HYPOCRITE!”

Sansa makes a short gasp then growls “BITCH!” 

Tyrion quickly walks over to the table. “Woah! Ladies, come on it's Christmas-”

Sansa turns her head to the side and glares at Tyrion. “If you ever want to do more than kiss me you have five seconds to leave this table,” 

“Sansa!” Tyrion chuckles. 

“5-”

“Sansa, your being-”

“4”

Tyrion puts his hands on his hips. “This is unnecessary-”

“3-”

“I think Jon is calling me! He needs me back to...you know...JON!” Tyrion walks quickly back to Jon. 

Sansa turns her head back to Arya. “Could you not ruin my nothing?”

“I am not ruining anything! Maybe just maybe, Sansa I don't ruin your love infested flings!”

“...You know what,” Sansa takes a deep breath. “I am going to be the bigger person,”

“Really?” Arya snorts. “That’s new,”

Sansa lowers her tone. “You...are upset about Jon and you shouldn't be. Men are idiots, Arya. Jon is just jealous you think someone else other than him is cute,”

“I meant cute for you!”

“Men are idiots,” Sansa says slowly. 

Arya rolls her eyes. “Everyone’s an idiot,”

Sansa softly chuckles. “True, but especially men,”

“All men must die,” Arya softly whispers playing with a napkin. Sansa sighs then put her hand on top of Arya’s. 

“This is your first fight?”

“...Yes,”

“Well, there will be much more. We are Starks.” Sansa jokes. 

Arya's eyes soften towards her sister. “Stubborn Starks,”

“Yeah,” Sansa giggles remembering her father always telling them that when they were young. “Do...you think mom and dad ever take Rickon here?”

“I don’t think so, Sans…”

“Right,” Sansa shakes her head. “Maybe we should bring Rickon to skate after the holidays,”

Arya smiles. “That would be nice,”

“Yeah…” Sansa trails off playing with her napkin in front of her, thinking of the old times before she ruined everything...

  
  


“My date just used sex to get me to do something!” Tyrion states in a shocking tone when he goes back to Jon Snow. 

“Welcome to the club,” Jon comments dryly.

“What is the issue?”

“You don’t want to know,”

“Why? Wait...was it about me?”

“Uh-”

“I’ll take that has a yes,” 

“Arya was just naming suitors for Sansa-”

“WHAT?!” Tyrion exclaims. 

“Lower your voice!” Jon hisses then give a fake smile to the cashier. “Four hot cocoas with marshmallows, please,” The cashier blushes then says. “8.35,”  Jon gives her the cash then waits has she goes get the hot cocoas.

“Who are the suitors?”   
“Harry-”

“Harry the Heir?” Tyrion laughs. “Next,”

“Willas Tyrell,”   
Tyrion frowns. “Son of a bitch,”

“He was Sansa’s childhood crush,”

“Who else?”

“Podrick Payne.”

“Pod! My squire?” Tyrion says in disbelief.

“Yeah, Arya thinks he is cute,” Jon mutters sourly.    
Tyrion gives Jon a look. “Please, tell me you are not fighting with your girlfriend because she thinks Podrick is an attractive lad,”

“She thinks he is cute!”

“Jon, Sansa probably thinks most of the guys here are hot. Do you see me acting like a dickwad?”

“Hey! That is not-”

Tyrion interrupts Jon and tells him. “Also, I would think you would give Arya some slack. I mean she does deal with girls flirting with you 24/7,”

Jon rolls his eyes. “They do not flirt,”

“You know nothing,”

“Oh, I know nothing! Well, Tyrion you don’t know everything! Actually, you are clueless like the rest of us!”

“I will not accept that fact yet,”

Jon scowls. “Gods, you're impossible!”

“So are you. Now follow the advice you gave me. Stop fucking up!” 

Jon shakes his head and can’t help but chuckle. “I didn’t say it like that,”

“You know what I mean,” Tyrion smiles. “Don’t fuck up, Snow.”   
The woman comes back with a tray of hot cocoas and Jon takes it from her then smiles. When he looks down at Tyrion he is giving him a knowing look. 

“Shut up,” Jon snaps then walks forward to the table where Arya and Sansa are just playing with their napkins. Jon sighs, he knew when they played with their napkins, the Stark sisters were sad. 

“Hot cocoas, m’ladies,”

Arya and Sansa gaze up at Jon and can’t help but to smile. 

“Thanks, Jon,” 

Tyrion sits next to Sansa and notices she seems kind of sad. 

_ What did she and Arya talk about?  _

Sansa takes a sip of her hot cocoa and sighs. Tyrion bangs his hands on the table making the three of them jump. “We’re playing some games!”

“Games?” Sansa questions.

Tyrion turns his head to Sansa. “We’re leaving,”

“But-”   
Tyrion stands up. “No buts! Go with the flow,” 

“Flow?” 

“Yes! Jon, Arya, save our hot cocoas,” 

“How are we-”

“Figure it out! We’ll meet you outside later,” Tyrion puts his hand out for Sansa to grab and she does hesitantly. Tyrion pulls Sansa out of the cafe but Sansa stops and lets go of his hand. 

“Tyrion, look...I know you’re tired from skating and I suspect you hate the cold-”

“You figured me out! Guess watching all that SVU has paid off!” Tyrion jokes. 

Sansa giggles and shakes her head. “Tyrion, what I mean is we don’t have to play games,”

“I like games,”

“You fell asleep when we were playing the Game of Life,”

“Well, I was drunk,”

Sansa rolls her eyes at Tyrion. "Oh, that was it!"

“Yes,” Tyrion smirks and takes her hand. “I know...you're sad,”

“I’m not sad,” She lies.   
“You’re a terrible liar,”

“...How can you see I am sad?”

“I know you,”

Sansa swallows hard. “You think you know me.”

“I am confident I know you,”

“Okay, if you know me so well. What is the first game I want to play?” Tyrion turns around to view all the stations filled with games and prizes to win. 

He quickly answers. “You want to play that Squirt Hole game because you want to win one of the stuff animals. My guess you are going for the unicorn or the cute hippo,”

Sansa gasps. “Well...how about the second game-”

“The shooting game,”

“WHAT?! How could you possibly know that? No one would expect Sansa Stark wanting to shoot stuff!” Sansa exclaims. 

Tyrion gazes at her with love. “Winter beauty, I know,” Sansa is about to say something but she is speechless. 

“Can we go play, now?” Tyrion asks with an arrogant smile that makes Sansa frustrated.

“Don’t be so full of yourself, Tyrion!” Sansa puts her head up high then walks toward the Squirt Hole game. 

“Don’t be a sore loser!” He yells out then follows Sansa.


	29. Chapter 29

At the Squirt Hole, Sansa bounced into her seat aggressively then pulled out her wallet murmuring. “Thinks he knows me. Arrogant, bastard…” 

“Uh, excuse me?” The guy in front of her asked after clearing his throat.

“Oh, sorry!” Sansa blushes. “How much?”

“$7,”

Sansa is about to pay him but Tyrion interrupts her. “I’ll pay,”

“You don’t have to be a gentleman,” Sansa hisses.

Tyrion amused laughs. “Every man should be a gentleman to a woman,” then sits next to Sansa and pays the man.

“Alright, the game is simple. You have 30 seconds to squirt has much water into the hole and-”

“I know how to play! Just do it! “ Sansa snaps then smiles politely. “Please,”

“Have I told you how amazing you are?” Tyrion asks, gazing at Sansa. She rolls her eyes at him. 

The man shouts go then Sansa and Tyrion push down on the buttons for the longest they can. Sansa water almost hits the stop but the buzzer suddenly goes off. 

“Sorry, better luck next-”

“It’s only been 29 seconds,” Tyrion states.

“Excuse me?” The man crosses his arms defensively.

Sansa closes her eyes and sighs. “Uh, Tyrion-”

“We had one more second and Sansa would have won the stuffed animal of her choice if you didn’t press that button under the table,” Tyrion glares up at the man. The man rolls his eyes at Tyrion then turns his head to her. “Sansa, is it?”

“Yes,”

The man sighs. “I would advise your friend to back off,”

“Or what?” Tyrion snaps viciously.

“That is enough! We are leaving!” Sansa jumps out of her chair then pulls Tyrion away from the Squirt Hole. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Why are you upset?” Tyrion asks surprised. 

“Have you ever been to a carnival?”

“Yes!”

“Well, you should know the games are always rigged,” 

“Sansa-”   
“Tyrion, I just wanted to play a game even if it is rigged and I can’t get a prize,” Sansa explains.

“That is not fair!”

“Well, sometimes, life is not fair,” Sansa states grimly. “Now, I am going to play the shooting game. You can join me once you are done obsessing over winning games that are meant to be for entertainment,” Sansa walks away again from Tyrion. 

 “I am not obsessing over it!” Tyrion yells back at her. Sansa ignores him. Bronn comes up behind an upset Tyrion and says. “Guess, the date is not going well,”

Tyrion groans and turns around to Bronn. “It’s fine,”

“Is it?”

“You know I am standing in the cold winter and my girlfriend doesn’t seem to care she has been cheated by snakes!”

“Martells are not that bad,”

“I mean that Carnival bastard!” Tyrion points towards the Squirt Hole. Bronn nods and studies the man behind the counter. 

“Chap seems like a snake,”

“Oh, he is,” Tyrion says in a low dangerous tone.

“You’re going to send your regards?”

“What? No!”

Bronn laughs. “Now, that is funny!” 

“I can’t just send my regards. Sansa is in the area,” Tyrion explains. “...And she thinks I should let it go,”

“You Lannisters never let anything go. When the housekeeper didn’t compliment Cersei that one time, your sister waited months to sleep with her oldest son and husband,”

“Poor Marian never had a chance of happiness once she gave into temptation and entered the lion’s den,” Tyrion murmurs, remembering a crying hysterical Marian he had to send away. 

“So? What are you going to do with the snake?”

“Nothing...I just need a stuffed animal for Sansa,” Tyrion tells Bronn, pushing away the Lannister thoughts he was having. 

“Ah, I see, you want me to rough him up a bit?”

“No! Just get me the unicorn stuff animal.”

Bronn stares blankly at Tyrion. “Without any blackmail or violence?”

“No...fuck it! Do whatever to get me that unicorn but try not to...you know,”

“I don’t know, mate,”

“Just get me the stuffed animal!” Tyrion snaps frustrated then leaves to go play some more games with Sansa. 


End file.
